I Can See Your Halo
by We're-all-mad-herex13
Summary: The dark world of Halo Shaw is turned upside down, due to a split second decision. She now finds herself in La Push, hoping to get away from her past. She meets a lone wolf, suffering from heartbreak and has an instant connection. They hit it off but will her past catch up to her to ruin everything? With problems arising at every turn, will it be too much for Halo? Bella BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey everybody! So this is my very first fanfiction and it may be a little rusty. Most of the stories that I have planned are based off Twilight. I will be writing mainly about the wolves and their imprints, but all the imprints will be my own characters. Be warned, I absolutely hate Bella Swan and the Jacob/Renesmee pairing, so there will be Bella bashing and Jacob/OC. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please be nice in the reviews, this is my first story. Without further ado, I present to you the first chapter.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own this plot and my original characters. Also this story will not be happy all throughout. The starting is a little dark, but it definitely will get sunnier. CAUTION. If you cannot handle physical/verbal abuse, please don't read this. As I said it'll only be dark for a little while. ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Get down you piece of shit and pick that up!" Tony shouted. I scrambled down to my knees and began picking the shards of glass up, my hands trembling with every piece. A kick was sent directly towards my ribs, making me cringe in pain.

"Worthless bitch." He muttered and walked off. I just lay there on the floor, tears silently streaming down my face. I finished cleaning up the mess and limped to my room, begging that he would not see me. I walked to my bathroom, dreading seeing my face in the mirror. My jet black hair was knotted in every which way, my lip was split, blood still oozing out and my cheek was bright red. I gently lifted up my shirt, revealing a trail of purple bruises. My grey eyes were puffy from crying, bags hanging underneath them. I was just glad that the bruises weren't that visible on my tan skin. I sighed and cleaned myself up, getting ready to collapse on my bed.

You see, I used to have a happy functioning family, but it all changed the minute my mom married that jackass, Tony. My dad left us when I was just a tiny one year old. Everything was alright at the start, we laughed, we joked – we smiled. However, little by little Tony began showing who he really was. He started heavily drinking and even resorted to beating my mom whenever he had the chance. One of my earliest memories was my mom telling me to hide underneath the table, to avoid the upcoming wrath. He beat her to a point that you couldn't tell where her nose, eyes and mouth were.

When I was in seventh grade, I came home to find Tony gone, but my mom's car was still there. She was supposed to be at work. I remember creeping inside the house, looking for my mom. I ran up to her bedroom and screamed at what lay in front of me. My mom lay on the crimson sheets, both of her wrists had been slit. I ran outside screaming for help, hoping somebody would listen to my plea. But it was too late to save her. Ever since then I've been living in this hell house, wondering when I'll have the chance to be free. School was no better. I was known as the emo bitch that rejected all forms of happiness. I swear, my name is the total opposite of who I am, Halo Ash Shaw.

I dropped on my bed and immediately my eyes started to droop.

 _I was standing in a sea of mist, tendrils swirling around my body. I couldn't see anything past the fog, but I felt like I was being watched. I took a cautious step forward, and then another and then another. All of a sudden, I was running as if my life depended on it. From what, I don't know, but I could faintly hear the word 'escape' being repeated over and over again. The gentle murmur gradually increased into a whisper, then a fully audible sound. But that's when it started to go wrong. The mist began turning black, my sight was being drained and the gentle chant was now a continuous screech, surrounding me from every angle._

" _ESCAPE! ESCAPE! ESCAPE!" It screamed and screamed._ I shot up in my bed, sitting in a pool of my own sweat. What the hell was that? Was it some sort of sign, that maybe I should be escaping this dump? I made a plan. Everyday after school, I would slowly pack my bags and when the time was right, I would make a run for it. I would find a nice place to live by myself, away from all my troubles and worries. Away from all the pain. With that thought in the back of my mind I cautiously drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

The continuous shrill of my alarm clock signalled the start of another day in hell. I got ready for school in record time, just praying to God that Tony was still sleeping. I guess it was God's day off today, because as soon as I hopped off the last stair, I was thrown five feet away. The breath got knocked out of me and I struggled to suck in some air. Pain erupted on my left side as I slowly picked myself up, remembering to avoid eye contact.

"You were supposed to be making food for me you lazy ass!" He yelled, starting my day with the brightest of moods. Note the fucking sarcasm. He spat on me and stumbled back to his worn couch. I guess I got lucky that he left me alone. I wiped my tears away, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. My beautiful '69 Chevy Impala sat there in all her glory. I worked my ass off trying to save up for her. It was so worth it.

I pulled into my shitty school, got out and walked in, ignoring all the stares and whispers. They always found a way to bring up Tony or my mother. In this town, word gets around quickly so my life was basically an open book. Our school quarterback, Dylan, was the worst of them all. Wonder what he'll say today.

"Hey yo freak! Did daddy hit you again?" He snickered with the rest of his posse. I simply ignored him and kept walking. I heard loud footsteps behind me and suddenly I was pushed against the lockers.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, you bitch!" He yelled. "Why don't you do us all a favour and kill yourself. Do exactly what mommy did. Save us the trouble of looking at your shitty face every day!"

My eyes brimmed with burning tears, but I refused to let them fall in front Dylan. I brought my knee up directly into his groin and made a run for it. I heard him shouting and running after me but I kept on running. I sped through the roads, finally reaching my house. But now I was on a roll. I wasn't going to keep up with this bullshit. I wasn't going to deal with this crap that they kept shoving down my throat. Thankfully Tony wasn't at home, probably gone bar hopping again. I ran up the stairs and threw every piece of clothing, every picture and every little trinket into a couple of suitcases. Once I was done I chucked them in the back of my car and went back up to my room. I wanted to leave, but where would I live? Technically, being eighteen meant that I was a legal adult. I opened my laptop and went house searching.

For the next few days, I stayed in the same clothes and refused to come out of my room. Even when Tony came banging on my door, so hard that I was afraid it would break, I kept searching. I wanted to go somewhere quiet, small and far away from here. Every night, the same nightmare would repeat itself, the chanting getting louder every time, if that was even possible. I eventually stumbled upon a little reservation, just north of where I lived called, La Push. I browsed different houses until I landed on this beautiful house, just within my budget.

Before my mom died, she wanted that all her life savings were to go to me if anything happened. So on my eighteenth birthday, I received a shit-ton and I mean a shit-ton of money. It would last me for a very very long time. I bought the house and planned my escape that night. At 1 am I snuck downstairs and grabbed my keys. I tip-toed to my room, made sure that I had everything and climbed out of my window. I ran to my car, turned it on and with a last glance at my past, I flew down the empty road, hoping my future held some joy.

* * *

A.N. So, what did you think? Was it a bit rushed? I wanted to get the horrible parts over and done with so I can focus on the good stuff. Please review to let me know how I can improve. I am open to constructive criticism as I believe it helps a writer to blossom into a successful author. Looking forward to your comments!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey everyone! So I uploaded my first chapter just yesterday night, and already I got 3 reviews! That may not seem like much, but to me that's amazing. Now I know that the first chapter was a little rushed, but I promise to try and make things slower from now on. I guess that's it. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All that jazz belongs to SM. I only own my characters and plot.**_

* * *

I was one hour in and already I was starving. I pulled into a local gas station, filled my car with gas and bought some candy bars and chips for the road. I still had some doubts about leaving. I mean what would happen if Tony came after me and found me? He would definitely kill me. But at the same time a sense of freedom lingered around me, and finally I could breathe without feeling like someone's hands were circling my neck. For once in my life, I felt like a human again. I was smiling and laughing at nothing, anticipating my new life that awaited me just 4 hours away.

I slowed my car as the traffic light turned red and took the chance to properly look at my surroundings. My eyes roamed the tiny convenience stores, the hustle of businessmen and the little children playing in the park. It seemed like such an ordinary world. One never knew another's life except his own, yet we all seem to function together like well-oiled machines. My eyes flickered to my rear view mirror and landed upon a grey Toyota. Maybe it's just me being paranoid, but I think I saw the same car at the gas station I first stopped at, which was almost 4 hours away. Was this car following me? Holy shit, is it one of Tony's men? Before I could panic, I quickly looked at the number plate and memorised it just in case. The lights turned green but it took me a few seconds to register as I was still thinking about the grey car behind me.

 _Stop it Halo!_ My inner voice decided to pipe in _. It's probably just a car that's going the same way as you are. It happens to people every day. Just concentrate on driving and reaching La Push._ Maybe it's right. Let's just leave it and reach our new home. _That's more like it._ I feel kind of mental right now, talking to my inner voice and all. With one last glance at the Toyota, I tore through the roads, heading towards my future.

The urban theme surrounding me gradually faded into dense trees and cloudy weather. I had lost the Toyota a while ago so I was finally able to drive in peace. With the speed I was going at, the trees looked like smears of green on a canvas, the sky blending in with grey and faint hues of cerulean blue. It was such a beautiful sight to see. There was never this much beauty where I lived, it was always metal, plastic and paper.

I passed a sign that proclaimed, 'Welcome to Forks.' Forks? Oh right, isn't it the town next to the reservation? I pulled over and took out my map. I quickly skimmed over it, making sure I was going the right way. After verifying that I was on the right route, I put my car in drive and resumed my journey. After what felt like forever, I finally reached the quaint reservation of La Push. I took my time absorbing all the new _things_ around me. Birds were actually chirping, the air felt so clean and fresh in my lungs and the trees were swaying in the gentle breeze. I was always more comfortable being near nature, it calmed me down and brought me peace. I took out my phone and checked my new address, hoping it wasn't too far away. I'd had enough of driving for a while. After I had checked where my new house was, I got back into my car and, surprise surprise, began driving. There was a beautiful beach with sand and black pebbles that littered the ground. An ocean so beautiful I nearly shed a tear. Nah, but it really was beautiful and I was truly excited to be living here. I passed a building that looked like a school, judging by the school bus that was in front of it, and it looked pretty small, probably because the population of the res is low.

Before I knew it, I was in front of my brand new house. It was a one storey brick house. I parked my car in the driveway and got out, my eyes trained on the house in front of me. I realised that I didn't have the key to the house until I saw something taped to the front door. It was a key and a little note. Who the hell tapes a key to a door? Anybody could've taken it. I walked up to the front door and took the note. I unfolded it and the note said,

' _To whomever it may concern, Hello!_

 _The tribal council is so glad that you have decided to buy this house, as you have made a generous contribution to the community. We hope you enjoy living here and we hope to see you soon.'_

 _-The Quileute Tribal Council_

I found it quite sweet how they welcomed me; I was never welcome anywhere when I lived with Tony. I folded the note and put it in my back pocket. Before I went in I scanned over my neighbourhood. There was a forest surrounding the area, some houses scattered around and a direct pathway to the beach. Once I was content, I took the key and unlocked the wooden door. Slowly I swung the door open, taking everything in bit by bit. The living room was off to the left, and a kitchen and dining room just ahead to the left of that. There was a little hallway which then led to a bigger one, once I turned right. There were four bedrooms, two on the left and two on the right. Two of them had a bathroom. Behind the dining room, there were two French doors that led to the forest, no backyard, but I guess the forest kind of counts as a backyard, a big-ass backyard. As I stood in the backyard, I felt like I was being watched. Panic rose in my throat as I quickly scrambled back into my house, locking the backdoors.

I looked around and silently cursed myself. _Well done Halo! Let's just buy a house in such a rush that we forget the fucking furniture._ Oh shut up. If we had stayed with Tony any longer, shit could've hit the fan. I had to get out of there. And plus we have plenty of money to just go and buy furniture. _Still pissed at you. Thanks to you, we have to sleep on the floor today._ No shit Sherlock! I thought I'd just make a comfy bed out of twigs from the yard, I huffed in anger.

I'm seriously questioning my mental stability right now. I sighed and waddled to one of the rooms, exhaustion creeping over me, took out a blanket and laid down on the floor. So, this is it huh? New life. Tomorrow I need to go and buy _everything_. I groaned in distaste because I really hated shopping. Like if I was given the option to go shopping for a day or stick a toothpick under my toenail and smash it in a wall, I would do the latter. I start school in 3 days too, at La Push High, since it's not even mid first semester yet. My lids soon became heavy and before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

 _The mist rose from the ground, but this time it did not change colour. There was no sense of panic and no chanting in the background. It was silent – a bit too silent. The eeriness of the scene made my palms sweat and my cheeks flush. All of a sudden, a low growl resonated around me, causing me too jump in shock. A hulking figure, shaped like a bear, strode out of the foggy mist but was still partly covered. I had no urge to run but instead I had the urge to approach this fascinating creature. I took one cautious step forward, my trembling hand outstretched. NO! What the hell do you think you're doing?! My mind screamed at me. But it seemed like the connection between my mind and body had been severed. I kept walking towards the creature, and the closer I came, the more it loomed over me. It took a step forward, its beautiful self completely visible to me. Its fur was a rusty brown and its eyes were like two deep pools of melted chocolate. With one last step, I was directly in front it, my hand inching closer and closer to its fur. Its growl subsided and it slowly dipped its head. My fingertips were about to touch its fur, that looked so soft yet so rough. But before I could experience the feel of its coat, the gigantic wolf evaporated and once again I was left alone, surrounded by empty fog. The fog then slowly began to turn a shade of black. I realised what was coming and immediately started running. Everything around me turned black and soon nothing was visible to me._

I woke up with a gasp, adrenalin still pumping through my veins. I sighed and dropped back down. _Another nightmare? What the fuck! Why was there a giant wolf in my dreams? Probably from all the candy I had consumed earlier on in the day._ I closed my eyes and thankfully fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a horrendous crick in my neck. "Holy crap that hurts." I muttered to myself. I took a hot shower to help ease the pain in my neck and afterwards I unpacked all the things I had brought with me. I went out for breakfast as I didn't have a fridge in my house, let alone some food. I went to a local diner and ordered a black coffee with two sugars and a chocolate muffin. After breakfast, I decided to go shopping for all the things I needed. It was going to be a _very_ long day. I ended up online shopping for things like a washing machine, a fridge, a dishwasher, a dryer, 4 beds for each room etc. because it would've been too strenuous to just go and shop for all that stuff. It would all be arriving tomorrow. As for clothing, I was in desperate need for some new bras and panties. Living with Tony didn't really allow me to spend much money, because he'd always beat me if I came home with something new. I strolled into a Victoria's Secret and took a look around. The saleswoman at the counter looked extremely bored but perked up as soon as she saw me. She came running up to me, "Hey! How can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh umm, I was looki-" I was cut off by her perky voice.

"Great! So we have this new range of lingerie that comes in crimson, ebony and ivory and a sale on all bras 14DD up. Would you like me to show you?" She questioned, completely unaware of the fact that she had cut me off.

"Uh…sure. I'm actually a 14DD so that'd be good." I answered.

"Perfect! So if you come this way…" I zoned out her voice and just nodded at every bra I saw. I ended up buying 4 bras and 8 pairs of panties. Around lunch time, I decided to go to the food court. As I was carrying my bags, I didn't seem to notice a person coming right at me. We both collided into each other, my bags flying all over the place and his grocery bags dropping to the ground. An apple rolled out and I managed to grab it before it rolled away.

"I'm so sorry; I should've looked where I was going." I hurriedly apologised, hoping this wouldn't cause too much of a scene.

"Hey it's no problem, I wasn't looking either." He consoled with a smile. He was about 15, judging by his boyish features, but he had biceps the size of my freaking head. He had what seemed like a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder, which gave him a slight badass look. "I'm Seth Clearwater." He said, extending his hand towards me.

"I'm Halo Shaw, nice to meet you." I greeted slipping my hand in his to shake it. His hand felt like it was on fire, so I quickly pulled my hand back. He acted like he didn't even notice. I had completely forgotten about my stuff so I hastily picked it up and began helping him with his groceries.

"So are you new here? I mean I've never seen you around." He asked.

"Yeah I'm new. Just moved in yesterday. Got a hell of a lot of moving left. I forgot all my furniture so…" I answered, wondering why the hell I was telling this stranger my problems.

"Really? This may sound weird but I could help you out if you wanted. Just give me your address and I'll drop by tomorrow." I think he saw the unsure look on my face because he then continued with, "Don't worry I'm not a rapist or a serial killer, I'm just a happy 15 year old boy eager to help people in need." He rambled. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. His 1000 watt smile just seemed to brighten if possible.

"Sure, but I live in La Push, right next to the beach."

"That's no problem. I live in La Push, close to the beach too. And if you don't mind, can I bring a few of my friends to help?'

"Sure if you want."

So, I gave him my address and we swapped numbers. Who would've thought that, that little insignificant collision would change my life?

* * *

A.N. There it is! Did you like her meeting with Seth? I absolutely love that little cutie. Next chapter will include some pack members, but Jacob will not be there. He will appear soon, so hang on :) Also please don't forget to review; I'd love to know more ways I can improve. Not sure about my update schedule, but once I have it sorted out, I will let you guys know. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. So I don't really have much to say apart from thank you to all the people reviewing and viewing my story, it really means a lot to me. Also, please check out 'Morbid Targarondale', she's a really close friend of mine, and she writes amazing Percy Jackson stuff, for all you people who like that. As for my story, I've got a butt-ton of ideas for it but just so you all know, Jacob will act like a dick for some time because he's still 'in love' with Smella. Oh and can we just pretend that Jacob is 18, even though this is during 'New moon' and near the start of 'Eclipse' and that Seth and Leah are in 'New Moon'? It would make things much easier. Smella can be 19. Anyways, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would be rich, but I don't so…**_

* * *

After that strange meeting with…Seth was it? Yeah Seth. Anyways, after that whole scene went down in the shopping centre I went home and carried on sleeping on the floor, but thankfully it was the last night. I woke up earlier than I normally would, partly because I wasn't sure when Seth was coming over with his friends and partly because yet another nightmare kept me awake. I peeked out the window and saw a massive pile of boxes, just waiting to be moved. I decided to skip breakfast today because my stomach was churning with uneasiness as I would recommence school tomorrow. Would I be treated right? Will I finally be accepted socially?

 _You shit-head, they don't have a clue on who you are and quite frankly I don't think they'll care._ Thank you dumbfuck, way to make me feel confident, I internally rolled my eyes. _Hey, I'm just saying. I mean, sure they'll talk about you for a few days, but that's only because you'll be the new kid._ Maybe you're right; I'm overthinking this way too much. Everything will be alright. _What the fuck do you mean 'maybe'? I'm always right._ And there goes the first near agreement we've ever had.

Maybe I should consider a lobotomy, this mustn't be healthy. _A lobotomy?! Are you fucking serious? I'm not some tumour on your brain, I'm YOU!_ Pfft whatever. _How dare you 'pfft' me! I'll have you know tha-._ My inner voice was interrupted by a startlingly loud knock on the front door. Oh holy Jesus, what if that's Tony? How the hell did he find me? There's nowhere for me to run or hide and I was too scared to look out the window. I began to panic, my hands began to get clammy, my heart thrashing. The knocking got louder and more insistent. _*Sigh* are you really this slow? Do you think Tony would be knocking on the front door? No! He would have burst through that door and got us by now. It's probably Seth._ I calmed down in a matter of seconds, relieved that the chances of it being Tony were slim. I warily opened the door, knowing that I looked like a complete and utter mess. There he stood, wearing only a pair of cut-off shorts, his muscles bulging with every twitch.

"Hey Seth, come on in." I muttered to him.

"'Sup Halo, you look like hell." He said with that infectious smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks." I replied with sarcasm. "So where are these friends of yours huh?"

"Oh yeah, they'll be here in about 10 seconds. They just had to...do something before coming here." Literally right after those words left his mouth, four huge, and I mean _huge,_ men walked right through the front door. My jaw was slack with how big these guys were. Immense amounts of heat rolled off them, immediately heating up my house. I stared at each and every one of them, unable to make a single sound. They simply stared back and smirked. I swear it was like a freaking gene pool. They had nearly the same build, posture, haircut, and tattoo.

"Halo, these are my brothers. We're friends but we're super close so we consider ourselves like brothers." I could only nod and hope that I wasn't being rude, because my vocal cords practically gave up on me. "Okay, so this is Jared Cameron." He said, pointing to the guy on the far left. I guess he was going from left to right.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile. I smiled and nodded in response, clueless on how I should respond. He seemed to accept it and kept on smiling. Seth started to introduce the next person but he cut him off.

"I'm Paul Lahote, and may I just say, you're pretty easy on the eyes." He winked at me, causing me to blush furiously. And so from then on, each one introduced themselves.

"I'm Embry Call, pleased to meet you." He murmured. I drew the conclusion that he was the sweet and shy type.

"The name's Quil Ateara babe." He slyly smiled at me. Once again, the fluorescent light bulbs in my cheeks went off. After he introduced himself, I realised that he was the last one and I would now have to introduce myself. I cleared my throat and started.

"Hey everyone, I'm Halo Shaw and it's nice to meet all of you. I just wanted to say thank you for coming and helping me out today, it means a lot." I was dancing with joy on the inside because I managed to not fuck up while talking.

Right after I said that, they nodded and began working. I tried to help move the boxes but they refused every single time. As they were working, I realised for the first time that they were all shirtless. _Holy flamin' mama! My ovaries be dancing!_ Okay what the actual fuck was that? _Stop thinking and watch them work those bodies!_ Moving on… watching them work made me see how similar they all are but also how different. Jared had an average build, short, spiky hair and an overall nice personality. Paul on the other hand was a bit bigger, same hair but was totally a ladies man. I mean he just gives off this _'fuck me'_ vibe.

Embry was muscular but the leanest of them all. His hair wasn't as short as the rest; it came a bit past his eyebrows, little wisps dangling in front of his eyes. He was the sweet one that was pretty shy, but I got the feeling that if I got to know him, he would open up. Quil was…weird. But in the nicest way possible. He tried to act all flirty but I could tell that it was just a joke. He was the bulkiest out of all them and the only one with curly hair. Then, a sudden thought hit me; were these guys on steroids? I mean these guys were obviously in their teens, but they all looked at least 25 and were ripped as fuck. _Let's not draw conclusions here. They're natives, so muscle probably runs in their genes._ You just want to get some. _Hell yeah I do!_ I chuckled to myself and looked around my home.

Everything was in place, from the fridge to every bed. They were all standing by the French doors except for Paul, Embry and Jared. Huh, where did they go? They were here literally a minute ago. Or was I so absorbed by my thoughts that time had flown by and they snuck out? They probably had some stuff to do.

"All done!" Seth exclaimed a little breathlessly.

"Wow guys, thanks. Everything's exactly where I want it." Seth walked up to me and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Well we're glad to help." His said with another smile. This kid is way too happy for his own good. Suddenly, a loud growl erupted out of nowhere. My thoughts immediately went back to my nightmare with the wolf, until I saw Quil holding his stomach, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Damn that was loud. Now that we're done, can we head over to Emily's for lunch?" He asked with uncontrollable excitement and was already heading towards the door. The rest of the guys lit up at the sound of that. I guess they really like to eat food.

"Sure let's go. Do you want to come with us? He asked, peering down at me. Should I? I mean I don't have food in my house yet, but I could just go out and buy something.

"Me? No I couldn't, she doesn't even know me. Plus I can just go out a buy something, it's no big deal."

"No come with us, Emily would really like to meet you." After much refusing and persuading, I was coaxed into going with the guys to Emily's. It's so funny how I just met them yet they already seem like friends to me. Apparently she didn't live too far away from me, so we went by foot. We had to go through a patch of the forest but then emerged to a vast clearing. In the centre, there was a cute little cottage-like house. The guys all ran inside except for Seth, who walked side-by-side with me.

"When we go inside, don't stare at Emily's face too long, it bothers Sam." He muttered.

"Why would I stare? And who is Sam?" I questioned.

"Sam is Emily's fiancé. He's quite protective of her so just don't stare." He saw the confused look on my face and continued, "You'll see when you go inside."

My first step in the house and I was already surrounded with a warm homey feel. The alluring aroma of muffins wafted through the house making my mouth water. Seth led me to the table which was directly next to the kitchen. Standing in front of the oven was a beautiful woman. She looked about 20 with silky black hair that hung to her waist. She turned around with a tray in her hands and that's when the big secret was revealed. Three jagged scars ran from her forehead to the tip of her chin. Surprisingly it didn't shock me at all; I simply smiled and stayed stationary at the table. Her face pulled into a smile, the right corner of her mouth was tugged down into a permanent grimace. She put the tray of muffins down and walked up to me.

"Hello, you must be Halo." She said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah that's me, and you're Emily?" I asked with my own smile. She nodded in confirmation as I put my hand out to shake hers. She ignored it and pulled me into a hug. It was a motherly hug that I'd been missing for quite a while now and since I wasn't used to hugs, I awkwardly patted her back and cleared my throat. She pulled away and told me to sit down.

"Grab a muffin Halo, before these boys devour every crumb." She teased in a loving way. I snatched a muffin from the plate and watched the boys as they practically inhaled their muffins. I don't know how I didn't notice before, but Embry and Jared were sitting at the table, clutching onto one of the oversized muffins. I figured that Emily was kind of like their mother figure, the way she cooked for them, looked after them and regarded them with such a warm gaze. My heart twisted with pain as I remembered my own mother and how little her time was with me. I ducked my head as tears pooled in my eyes, but I kept them at bay. I was not going to create a scene here.

My head was still slightly lowered, until I heard large footsteps entering the house. I lifted my head to see a man that was literally double the size of me. He looked similar to the rest of the guys as he had the same russet skin, short hair and tribal tattoo. He had a very strong authoritative demeanour; his jaw was set and his eyes were hard. But I noticed that as soon as his eyes found Emily's, his entire being relaxed and his features softened. So this is Sam then, the protective fiancé. He completely ignored me and walked straight up to Emily, pulling her close and peppering kisses all over her face. She giggled as he did so, right before he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. I looked away, feeling that it was too much of a private moment.

"Sam, this is Halo." Emily announced, putting Sam's attention on me. I meekly waved back, slightly shrinking under his hard stare. "She just recently moved in the house directly in front of the beach. I would tell you which street but I forget." Sam gave me a small smile and said,

"Nice to meet you Halo. I hope everything is going well here?"

"Yeah everything is just fine. These guys came this morning to help me move all my furniture." I said with a shy smile. He seemed happy with my response and turned back to Emily.

I sat there at the table, watching the guys tease each other, when Paul burst through the door, grabbed a muffin and sat down. He winked at me and swallowed the muffin.

I sat there silently, picking at my muffin when I heard footsteps on the gravel outside. My head was still slightly lowered and I felt a faint tug in my chest, prompting me to look outside, but I didn't.

"I brought Bella and you better say sorry Paul." My head snapped up at the threateningly deep voice and my eyes connected with the most beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

A.N. Oooooh! Who do you guys think it is? (It's quite obvious) So this scene was when Paul attacked Bella after she slapped him. Bella has just found out that Jacob and the rest are wolves. The story will differ a bit in regards to the age of the characters just to fit with my plot. I'm really excited for the next chapter, like bouncing in my seat excited. As always please review :) Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hello once again! My school holidays have finally started and I'm pumped to start uploading like crazy. The time has finally come for the glorious imprint, but do keep in mind that it won't all be rainbows and sunshine. It will take Jacob a while to accept the imprint and for Halo to trust again. Of course Bella will be a possessive bitch, but that'll only add that extra fire to the story. All of my reviews so far have been uber positive and I can't thank you guys enough. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: Why the hell would I create someone like Bella and sparkling pansies? (Not dissing SM)**_

* * *

The world around me had seemed to stop and everything went silent. Every single person in the house refused to utter even a single sound. I wanted to turn around and ask everyone why they were so quiet, but I couldn't find it in me to look away. Those eyes, they held something more. The pulling in my chest had seized altogether but was instantly replaced by a yearning fire. It didn't burn or scald my body; it warmed me from the inside out, filling me with the most delicious heat. It healed all of the scars on my heart, the scars that once marred my spirit. My heart beat faster as an intense longing hit me, urging me to pull this man close to my soul, so close that we would become one soul, one entity.

My eyes slowly wandered around his features, taking in his soft-looking spiky hair, the angles of his face and his high cheekbones. The way his jawline was so sharp and covered in light stubble. _Holy fuck, that's your downfall. Strong jawline and stubble? Mmm…_ I dragged my eyes down his t-shirt clad torso and my mouth ran dry. The t-shirt seemed two sizes too small and his cut-offs were slightly loose. _Don't complain you bitch! Those cut-offs; they show off those muscular legs. And that t-shirt fits him in all the right ways. Showing off those pecs and six pack, not to mention those gorgeous arms and forearms. Oooooo baby girl, mama's getting' hot!_ My eyes roamed back to his face and held his gaze. This sudden elated feeling consumed me and I lost all track of time. How long had I been sitting here staring at this man?

His soft pink lips were slightly apart as he gazed at me in shock and something close to…adoration? All of a sudden though, those warm brown eyes froze over, becoming black and full of hatred. They gazed at me with such disgust and hate that it tore the stitches right out. My wounds were open again and fresher than ever, causing a sharp pain to lance through my chest. I gasped and tore my eyes away from him, slightly collapsing on myself from the pain. The world around me started to spin and I was pulled back into reality. What the hell had just happened? And why was this son of a bitch staring at me like I had just shot his grandmother? _He's a hot son of a bitch._ Would you justshut up for two minutes?! That's all I'm asking. _Fine, calm your shit. God I was only stating the obvious._

The guy was still staring at me and it was starting to get on my nerves. Before I could say something, Seth said, "Halo, meet Jacob Black. Jacob, meet Halo Shaw. She moved to the res just a couple days ago." He then turned to me and said. "He's one of my brothers. He couldn't come over to your house to help because he had to sort something out." Seth seemed suspiciously nervous the way his eyes roamed around the place and the way he was rubbing his hands together. I glanced around the room and everyone had a nervous look on their face, except for Sam. He regarded me with pity and guilt. As soon as they realised that I was looking, they glued a faux nothing-is-wrong-here look on their faces. I gave up and looked back at Jacob Black. In his shadow, a petite brunette girl peered around him, gazing at me. Jacob took two steps in the house, allowing the girl to walk around him and stand slightly in front of him.

Emily looked at the girl and smiled, but it didn't seem genuine. "Hi Bella." The girl just blushed, giving her a tiny smile. _Seriously? She's going to blush because someone said 'hello' to her? Pfft._ Sam nodded his head at her and cleared his throat at the boys. They all chorused a dull hello and went back to pushing and shoving each other. Bella looked at Jacob and back at me a few times, a confused look on her face. Suddenly her expression morphed into the ugliest thing I've ever seen. She turned her hateful gaze on me and stared. I had no idea what I'd done wrong; just figured that she was probably on her period or something.

"Hi I'm Halo." I greeted, holding my hand out to her. She looked at my hand like it was cancer and turned away.

"Bella." She rudely said and turned back to Jacob, locking her arms around his forearm. A sudden surge of jealousy ran through me, making me want to lunge at her and rip her head clean off her shoulders. _Whoa down puppy! Where is this coming from? You don't even know this guy or that chick._ I know that, and I don't know where those thoughts came from. I dropped my hand and turned my attention back to the boys.

"Come on Jacob, let's go to the beach. It's a little too…" She glanced at me with a look of disdain. "Crowded." That was it.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are, looking at me like that? You don't even know me yet you're acting like I caused World War 1! I don't know what your problem is but could you refrain from acting like a bitch?" It all flowed out of my mouth before I could filter my thoughts and for the first time since he arrived, Jacob reacted.

"How dare you talk to her like that?! You have no right to call her a bitch! She has done nothing to you since we came here, and don't act like you own the place just because you might've come from a family that gave you everything you wanted."

Pain bloomed in my stomach, branching out to my chest. He knew nothing about my life before La Push and he had the nerve to say I was spoilt. I'm not going to take this crap, especially from people who know jackshit about me. "Thanks for helping me out today guys, and thanks for the muffins Emily." I got up and looked around. They all looked at me with sympathy and Emily held a sad smile on her face. She walked up to me and gave me another hug.

"It was nice meeting you Halo; I hope we see each other very soon."

"Me too." I said genuinely. "See you tomorrow at school guys." I gave a quick wave and walked out the door, sensing a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

Running on all fours was definitely the weirdest feeling in the world, but it was something we all had to become accustomed to. Just recently I had phased for the first time and it was the most excruciating pain I'd ever experienced. It felt like every single bone in my body was being snapped in two. Right after my first phase, Sam had told me that he would step down as I was the rightful Alpha of the pack. I didn't want to be a part of a pack, let alone its leader, so I turned down the opportunity. But now I'm starting to kind of like being a wolf. The speed that comes with it makes me feel unstoppable. It feels as if all of my problems get left behind and it's only me and the wind. It's a great way to cool off and just get away from the harshness of the world sometimes.

But there is a downside to this whole process. Imprinting. There's actually nothing wrong with it, it's actually a very beautiful and pure thing but it didn't work out for me. I'm in love with this beautiful girl, Bella, and I truly believe she is the one for me. She's perfect in every way and there's nothing I would change about her. Everything's good except for the fact that she's in love with my natural enemy, Edward freakin' Cullen. I mean he sparkles for shits sake! How is that attractive? Anyways, I was hoping that if I imprinted on her, she would change her mind and be with me, but I didn't. Sam did say that imprinting was supposed to be rare and that we shouldn't be disappointed or upset if we never imprint, so I think I'm one of those that will never imprint, and I'm fine with that because I have already found the girl of my dreams.

I felt Paul, Embry and Jared phase in, their voices ringing in my head.

"Hey Jake, sorry we're a little late man. We had to help this new girl with her stuff." Embry apologised.

"Nah Em it's fine. At least you guys are here and I can finally get some sleep." I muttered sleepily. Maybe Bella will come to visit later, I thought, completely unaware that the guys could clearly hear my thoughts.

"Dude, you have to get over the leech lover. She's no good for you and she's not the one for you." Paul said with a hint of arrogance.

"Shut the fuck up Paul. She's **it** for me and I'm not going to change my mind no matter how many times you say this." I quickly phased out before any of them could add to that.

I went to my little house and walked through the front door. My dad was at the table, reading a newspaper.

"Jacob" he said with a tone of relief. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah dad, I'm going to bed if that's ok."

"Yeah sure." He murmured with a sad smile. I know I should be spending time with my dad but after patrol I'm exhausted and before patrol I'm either sleeping or eating. I should at least try to take him out though, since he's in a wheelchair and is unable to do it himself.

When I was eight years old, my mom and dad got into a terrible car accident. My mother, Sarah Black, died instantly, leaving me and my older twin sisters without a goodbye. My dad, Billy, however was paralysed from the waist down and has been in a wheelchair ever since. As soon as they were old enough, my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, left La Push because the memories of our mother were too painful and they couldn't handle having a disabled father. So that left me alone with my dad and because of that I've had to grow up and mature in a short amount of time, leaving my childhood behind in the dust.

I trudged into my room and collapsed on my bed, my eyes instantly slamming shut, pulling me into darkness. I woke up to Bella's voice, but it wasn't soft like usual. No, she was full on shouting. I groggily sat up, looking out the window and saw Bella shouting at Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry. Out of nowhere, she lifted her hand and slapped Paul right across the face. I sat there in shock and then began to move when I saw tremors rolling through Paul. By the time I reached my front door, Paul was shaking violently and was on the verge of phasing. He can't phase that close to Bella! He'll kill her! My own body began shaking as I got ready to intervene but I couldn't wait as I saw him phase into a silvery wolf. I lunged off my porch and shouted Bella's name hoping she would move away. With a snarl I landed on my paws in front of Paul, protecting Bella behind me. His muzzle twitched at me as he let out ferocious growl but it didn't faze me. "Paul what the fuck are you doing?! You could've killed her!"

"She deserves it! I don't know when you're going to realise this Jacob but she. Does. Not. Love. You! She slapped me and you think I'm going to let her get away with that? No way!" He snarled at me, trying to find a way to get to Bella. Paul has always had a very short temper so it wasn't too much of a surprise that he was acting so violently. But that was no excuse. With a lunge I tackled him and we tumbled off into the forest, each swiping and snapping at the other. His canines sunk into my shoulder and I howled in pain. I threw him off and swiped at his leg. I didn't realise how deep I went. He immediately stopped and started whimpering as I saw that there was a massive claw mark on his front leg, blood gushing from the wound. He painfully phased back and crouched down, holding his arm close to his chest. I phased back and walked to his side.

"I'm would say I'm sorry but what you did was not right Paul. We're meant to protect humans and you nearly just killed one! And enough with the 'Bella doesn't love you crap', I love her and I know she feels something for me, so can you please just leave it?" I demanded. He looked up and slowly stood up. The wound on his arm had now faded to a faint pink line. There are many bonuses with becoming a werewolf such as super hearing, sight, smell and taste and we heal super-fast. For example, if I broke my wrist, it would heal in a couple of hours, so I could then easily get back to doing what I was born to do, killing vampires.

Paul stared at me for a long time and then began to laugh. I looked at him like he was a madman. "Whatever Jacob. Now that we've had some fun, let's go to Emily's, I can smell her cooking from all the way over here." He said before running towards the house. I just stood there, processing what had just happened. I swear Paul's mood swings are going to give me whiplash. On the way to Emily's house, I went back to my house and picked Bella up who was sitting with my dad, a confused and terrified look on her face. On our way, I explained everything to her, even though I wasn't allowed to. I told her about phasing, our purpose, the mind telepathy and even imprinting. She seemed pretty disappointed about the fact that I didn't imprint on her, but I promised her that I wouldn't imprint and she'd be the only one for me. As we were heading towards the house, I smelt the most mouth-watering scent. It was a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon and it was such a warm smell. Bella smelled like strawberries and I never liked strawberries, but it smells good on her. As I neared the house, with Bella right behind me, the scent got stronger and a pull in my chest was urging me to run through the door as if my life depended on it. But I walked a slow pace, allowing Bella to catch up to my large steps. She was so cute; I don't know why the guys couldn't see that she was the one for me.

"I brought Bella and you better say sorry Paul." I threatened Paul. That bastard better say he's sorry or he's got another thing coming for him.

As I stepped into the house, the tugging in my chest became insistent, until my eyes met with the most gorgeous pair of grey eyes. That's when my whole world changed. My heart lifted until it felt like I was flying but at the same time it felt like those eyes kept me grounded, preventing me from moving. It felt like a steel-like cable flew out of my chest, latching on to the girl in front of me. She became my entire world, I wasn't in love with her, but I sure as hell was going to get to know her and eventually fall in love. My eyes roamed her face and body. She had beautiful black curls that hung to her waist, rosy lips and tan skin. Her cheekbones were also more prominent, more so than Bella's. She was curvy, unlike Bella, meaning she had an hourglass figure, with her developed chest, curved waist and hips. She was making my heart go wild. There was nothing more I would rather do than pull her close to me and keep her safe from the dangers of the world. If she were ever in harm's way, I would gladly give myself up, if it meant she would happily go on. She and her smile meant everything to me and I intended on keeping it that way. When I trailed back to her eyes, the reality of what had just happened hit me like a brick.

I had just imprinted on someone. Someone that wasn't Bella. My insides bubbled in anger and hatred for this unknown girl. Why did the spirits choose this girl I didn't even know to be my soul mate? Why not Bella? I reject this imprint, there's no way I'm going to drag another girl into this fucked up world. I don't want her so if I just ignore the imprint she'll get on with her life and I can with mine. _I don't want you_ I tried to project the words with my mind and I think she felt something, because she squinted, a pained expression on her face and clasped her torso, gasping as she slightly fell in her chair. What happened?! Is she in pain?! I was about to move forward to help her until I reminded myself that I didn't care about her and I tried to push those worrisome thoughts to the back of my mind. Seth managed to awkwardly introduce us and judging by all of their faces, they knew what had just happened. He said to the girl, Halo I think it was, that I was the one who was absent when he was at her house. A pang of jealousy ran through me as I thought, what was he doing at her house? I once again pushed that thought away. Oh God this is going to be hard.

I moved a couple of steps into the house and for the first time since I came, I realized that Bella was standing right behind me. Holy shit! How do I tell her that I imprinted, even after I promised her I wouldn't? How will she react? She stepped around me and stood in front of me. Everyone said hello but it wasn't sincere. I was aware of the fact that the pack did not like Bella but the least they could do is make her feel comfortable. Bella looked back and forth between Halo and I and instantly caught on. She cast Halo a withering look and for a second I wanted to be by Halo's side, protecting her from Bella's evil eye. Halo seemed to notice Bella's reaction to her but decided to be nice and stuck her hand out for Bella to shake.

"Hi, I'm Halo." She said with the most melodious voice I've ever heard. Bella looked at her hand and ignored it, wrapping her arms around my forearm. She shortly replied,

"Bella" and turned to look at me. Halo dropped her hand and turned back to the rest of the pack. "Come on Jacob." She said just a bit too loudly, gathering everyone's attention. "Let's go to the beach. It's a little too…" She shot Halo a look of disgust. "Crowded." Halo jumped at the sound of that, fire burning behind her eyes.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are, looking at me like that? You don't even know me yet you're acting like I caused World War 1! I don't know what your problem is but could you refrain from acting like a bitch?" She said with a slightly loud voice. She wasn't yelling but she was close and no one was allowed to talk to Bella that way, especially some new girl who thought she ran the damn place.

"How dare you talk to her like that?! You have no right to call her a bitch! She has done nothing to you since we came here, and don't act like you own the place just because you might've come from a family that gave you everything you wanted." I yelled at her.

Her expression crumpled into one of pain and the fire behind her eyes burned out. Her eyes suddenly became hooded as she quietly said, "Thanks for helping me out today guys, and thanks for the muffins Emily." She got up and walked over to Emily. They all looked at her with sadness and Emily gave her hug. "It was nice meeting you Halo; I hope we see each other very soon." Why doesn't Emily give Bella hugs?

"Me too." Halo replied. She turned to the guys and waved at them. "See you tomorrow at school guys." She was going to go to the same school as us? As she went out the door, I stared at the back of her head, wondering what was going to happen in the future.

As soon as she left, the guys gave me looks of disappointment and Seth and Paul even looked at me with anger. Why the hell are they blaming me? Did I ask for the goddamn imprint? It all got too much, so I grabbed Bella's hand and took her to the beach. She was silent the entire way there until we reached the sand.

"How could you imprint on her Jacob?!" She blurted out, making me jump. "You promised that you'd only love me and that you'd never imprint!"

I pulled her to me and hugged her. "I didn't mean to Bella, I couldn't control it, but I'm going to do everything I can to reject it. I don't want her, I only want you." This seemed to console her as we stayed at the beach till nightfall. I dropped her off at her house and returned to my own, not wanting to tell my dad that I'd imprinted. I went straight to my room and threw myself on my bed. My eyes grew heavy and that night I dreamt not of Bella but of strikingly bright grey eyes.

* * *

A.N. Voila! I did Halo and Jacob's POV so you know how the imprint went down from both perspectives. Did you like the POV switch? Jacob is being a bit of an ass-wipe at the moment but I promise he will get better. As for Bella, well let's just say she'll get worse :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, definitely the longest one so far. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow :D Love you guys! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hey everybody! I just wanted to say a massive thank you for killing it with the reviews. I never would've thought that with just four chapters, I would be getting 20 reviews! Also what's the difference between views and visitors? It always fucks me over. Last thing, I'm having a surgery tomorrow :( I'm shitting myself just thinking about it but apart from that, enjoy the chapter about Halo's first day at La Push High!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own this story, this plot and my characters.**_

* * *

I woke up the next day with a stone of dread resting in the pit of my stomach. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I trudged to my bathroom and glared at the mirror. My eyes were filled with anxiety, bags residing underneath and my mouth was pulled down into a scowl. First day of hell. Hurray. _Oh shut up. For the last time, these people don't know you! You can be social and not be worried so will you stop sweating it?_ I ignored the irritating voice and got ready. I pulled on a pair of light skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt, applying some mascara and lip gloss, before walking to my kitchen. After realising that I still had no food in my house, I groaned and grabbed my keys from the counter. I dragged myself out the door and to my car. I figured that I could go to a café and get something to eat since I still had an hour left till school started. My eyes were still half-shut and staring at the ground. My fingers wrapped around the car door handle when I felt a hot hand being placed on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. Out of instinct from living with Tony, my arms flew in front of my face to protect it and my right leg swung around, trying to knock my attacker's knees over. But my shin smashed into what felt like a brick wall, pain lancing up my leg, making me whimper.

"Holy shit Halo! Are you ok? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." The fear fled my body as my brain registered Paul's voice. Sure I didn't know him that well, but weirdly enough, I felt safe around him. My leg was throbbing but I kept myself upright, trying to ignore the pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine Paul, thanks. Jeez what are you made of? Stone?" I asked in wonder rubbing my sore shin. A wicked smile grew on his face and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Stone? Puh-lease. This-" He said gesturing to his body. "Is 100% pure muscle. Would you like to see?" He said slyly, flexing his biceps. I snorted, _Oh aren't you ladylike?_

"Anyway…What're you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Seth told me to tell you to come over to Emily's again and have breakfast before going to school."

"Nah it's ok, I was just heading out to a café anyway." I said. It would be nice to go over to Emily's but that would just be too intrusive.

"Or… you could come with me to Emily's and today after school the guys and I could help you shop for your groceries." I sighed and said,

"Fine, if you're sure." His smile grew and he got in my car. I got in after him and drove us to Emily's house. "So are you coming to school with us?" I asked as I was driving. I wasn't sure of any of their ages so I'd have to ask him that next.

"No, I'm not. I'm 19 so I graduated last year" he replied.

"Oh." I said. "How old are all of you? I mean you guys look like you're all at least 20." A defensive mask passed over his face as I mentioned the 20 thing but it quickly passed.

"Well starting from the oldest, Sam is 23, Jared is 19 like me, Embry, Jake and Quil are 18, Seth is 15 and his older sister Leah is 23 as well." I glanced over at him and there was sadness in his eyes. I decided to not pry and left it alone.

"Leah?" I questioned. "I don't think she was there yesterday."

"Yeah she wasn't, she was…sick." He muttered, looking out the window. We finally had reached the house and we both got out. I remembered yesterday's events and froze in place. Would that Jacob guy be there? And if so, what do I do? _Just go in there, mama needs to see that fine, fine man._ I shuddered at my creepy thoughts and cautiously walked in the house. I was immediately smothered in 'hey's' and 'what up's' as I reached the table. Emily walked up to me and gave me a hug, pulling away with a bright smile on her face.

"It's nice for you to be here again Halo." She said sweetly. I smiled and replied,

"Thanks for having me over." She told me to sit down next to Seth and help myself. The table was filled with strips of bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, coffee and a giant stack of pancakes. I grabbed some coffee and a pancake, seating myself next to Seth. What I didn't realise was that the seat next to Seth was also next to Mr Stick-up-his-ass. All the guys, except for Jacob, looked at me and either smiled, winked or waved. Seth was overly happy and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I was wrapped in a blistering heat and the air had decided to flee my lungs. I patted him on the back, signalling him to let me go, but he didn't seem to understand. A loud growl cut through the noise, making Seth release his hold on me. I looked around, only to find Jacob glaring right at Seth. Yeesh, what the fuck was his problem? I began eating my pancake when I looked at the clock. Shit! How was it already ten to nine?! I jumped out of my seat but my footing went wrong and I began falling towards the floor. I closed my eyes, readying myself for impact. But before I hit the floor, two hot arms wrapped around my waist, hoisting me up. I gasped and my hands landed on a chiselled chest. Everything went silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. My eyes locked with Jacob's gorgeous eyes, feeling as though they bore into my soul. His plump lips parted as he seemed to lean closer. His intoxicating scent of pine and musk made me feel woozy before I realised what I was about to do.

I was about to kiss the dickhead who had insulted me yesterday. Oh hell no! Before I could push him away, his eyes turned black once again and displayed a clear image of hate and anger. He pushed me away with a growl and stormed out the door. I stumbled into Seth who caught me by the shoulders. A sharp thread of pain sewed itself in my chest, but I just pretended to ignore it and turned towards the guys. "So, are we going to school?" Embry, Quil and Seth nodded before following me to my car. I gave them all a lift to school but the ride there was awkward.

Embry decided to interrupt the silence, "Halo, we're really sorry for Jacob's behaviour. He's just been a little troubled lately, that's all."

"It doesn't matter and you don't have to apologise for the way he acts." I said, the pain still lingering in my chest.

"It's all because of that bitch." Quil hissed. "She's been leading him on and that idiot is falling for it."

"Who?" I asked, getting the suspicion that the bitch might be Bella.

"Bella, who else?" Answered Seth, an annoyed look on his face.

I left the subject alone, reminding myself to ask them for the entire story at lunch. As I pulled into the school and saw all the students, my stomach began to churn. I took two deep breaths and got out of my car, all eyes turning to me. A blush rose up neck, gradually climbing towards my cheeks. Everyone's eyes grew wider as the guys came into view behind me. I guess they were all scared of them or something, because as soon as Quil looked at one guy, he cowered away. I made my way up to the door and pushed it open, ready to begin school.

Seth took me to the registration office and I got my schedule handed to me by an overly perky woman. I had Biology, Chemistry, Algebra, Calculus, Trigonometry, AP English, Spanish and P.E. I had Trigonometry and Algebra with Embry and Chemistry and P.E. with Quil. I didn't have any classes with Seth but he told me that I had Biology, Calculus, AP English, Spanish and P.E. with Jacob. Are you freaking kidding me?! I have the majority of my classes with the guy I hate! When the bell rang, Embry walked me to my first class and left for his own class.

I mentally prepared myself before I entered the classroom, walking directly up to the teacher. I handed the pudgy lady my slip that had to be signed by all of my teachers.

"Ah, you must be Miss Shaw. Am I right?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and glanced at her name tag, Mrs Kopf. She told me to sit at an empty seat I could find. I walked down the desks and picked one near the back. I put my stuff down and got ready for class. I saw this girl next to me, staring at me. I turned to look at her and gave her a smile. She seemed to realise that she was staring at me and quickly looked away, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." She said. "I just zoned out. I tend to do that sometimes, especially during Biology. It's sometimes Mrs Kopf but sometimes it's the content. I mean don't get me wrong I love nature and animals. I have two dogs myself…" She rambled on as I just stared at her amusedly. She realised what she was doing and stopped abruptly. "Sorry, let me start over. Hi, my name's Bethany Mills."

I chuckled and replied with, "Hi, my name's Halo Shaw."

"Halo? Whoa, that's such a cool name and I absolutely _love_ your hair!" She exclaimed. She was quite pretty herself with hazel eyes, shortish brown hair and tan skin. It's good that I'm tan, I seem to fit in quite well.

"Thanks, and your hair looks amazing as well. Only a few people I know can pull off short hair _and_ look fantastic." She smiled and fingered the tips of her hair.

"Thanks, I've always been made fun of because of my hair. I don't get why but I guess people need something to diss." She said with a small smile. I was about to reply but the bell rang and the teacher hushed everyone.

About a quarter way through the class, the door flew open and Jacob stepped inside. I had enough time to appreciate his tight shirt and messy hair, making me drool. He gave the teacher a late pass and walked up to me. My breath caught in my throat as I realised how beautiful he really was. _Beautiful? Beautiful is a sunset or the night sky. This man however, he's godly._ If only his personality would match. He glared at me as he sat in the seat next to mine. He continued to ignore me throughout the entire lesson and was the first one out as the bell rang.

Bethany and I talked for a little while and I figured out that we both had English together. With that we both parted to go to our next class. Eventually, lunch rolled around and my stomach was growling with a ferocious hunger. I walked towards the cafeteria with the guys flanking me. I queued in line, waiting to buy my food, when I saw Bethany running up to me.

"Hey, would you like to sit with me and friends?" She asked.

"Um… I would but I'm already sitting with someone. Maybe later?" I asked. She happily nodded and bounded back to her table. Frankly I wasn't ready to meet another group of people yet; I was comfortable with sitting with my boys.

After I bought my tray of food I went and sat at the guys' table. They all had two trays of food surrounding them and I couldn't help but notice the fact that Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I was about pop a fry in my mouth when a thought occurred. Should I ask the boys about Jacob and Bella or would that be rude? _Well, there's only one way to find out._

"Hey guys? I hope this isn't rude of me to ask but would you mind telling me the history of Jacob and Bella?" I cautiously asked. They acted like they expected me to ask this and Quil nodded and began talking.

"Well it all really began when Jacob and Bella were kids. She used to visit her dad, Charlie, during the summer, who is best friends with Jacob's dad. So they saw each other quite a lot until Bella permanently moved to stay with her mom. Things were fine, until last year she came back to stay with her dad. For good. Jacob had always had a crush on Bella, but when he heard that she was staying, he was extremely excited. But as soon as Bella started school in Forks, she began dating this guy, Edward Cullen." He hissed at the name, causing me to wonder why he was acting so aggressively.

"She got into an accident and Edward 'saved' her and ever since they've been in love. However, just recently, Edward and his family up and left, leaving Bella heartbroken. Jacob, being the hero, swept in and picked up all the pieces. They eventually became best friends, but Jacob began falling in love with her. Everyone knows that Bella is still in love with Edward, I mean she flinches every time someone even mentions his name! But Jacob believes that she feels something for him and he keeps holding onto that. Bella knows that he's in love with her, but instead of telling him that she still loves Cullen, she continues to lead him on, using him as a temporary Band-Aid." He was huffing by the end of this. It must be hard for him and Embry to see Jacob like this, considering they're his best friends and all.

"I don't really blame Jacob acting the way he does though." I muttered. "I mean, he's in love with her, so he obviously wants her to himself. He's probably hanging on so tightly because he senses a threat in their relationship. Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll be fine. And if not, you guys will always be there by his side."

"Will you?" I faintly heard Embry murmur. I looked at him in shock and said, "What?"

"I said, will you?" He repeated a little louder. I just sat there in silence for a few seconds, thinking about my answer.

"I don't know." I replied pathetically. "I don't really know him or Bella, plus he's acting like a huge dick towards me so I don't see why I have to be nice to him, if he's not willing to be nice back. Since the very first moment that I met him, he's been nothing but rude."

Embry looked apologetic and said, "I know Halo, but please give him time. He'll come around. He's going through a hard time right now but trust me, the Jake we know is the nicest guy you'll ever meet."

"Well I hope he makes an appearance soon, because I'm already getting tired of dickish Jacob." I said. As I finished that sentence, I felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head. I whipped my head around and saw Jacob looking down at me with a flaming anger boiling in his eyes.

* * *

A.N. So? How was it? If you found it boring please let me know. It will take a bit of time to get to the good stuff. There was more negative Bella stuff in there for all you Bella haters :) How do you think Jacob will react to everything he's heard? I'm hoping to get Halo and him into each other's good books quite quickly, but I also want to include rude Jacob so…Urgh decisions! What did y'all think of Bethany? I think she's pretty cool. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Hello my lovelies! Thank you to all my reviewers for letting me know what they think. I'm still amazed that all of my reviews are positive! Also the operation went well, but I was shaking pretty bad from the nerves. I was scared because I would be unconscious and not in control of my body, but it turned out ok. Now, without further wait, I present to you the following chapter. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever be the proud owner of the Twilight Saga.**_

* * *

His beautiful eyes glared at me with so much contempt, I wanted to curl myself into a ball to prevent from bursting into flames. But I held his gaze, refusing to present myself as weak.

"What the fuck do you know about pain?" He snarled at me, puncturing my heart with a thousand needles. "How can you be so sure that those are the reasons I'm in love with her? You don't know anything about me or her, so I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of other people's business." Everyone in the cafeteria had turned their head towards us, staring at us with anticipation glinting in their eyes.

"Excuse me, but I was sticking up for you. I was actually saying something that supported you, when they-" I pointed at Embry, Quil and Seth. "Were saying shit about your relationship with Bella. The least you could do is not be such an ass-wipe!" I half yelled, not wanting to cast too much attention on myself. _Too late for that, they're all staring at you like you've grown another head._ His eyes flashed with regret and longing, but they quickly snapped back to the hateful mask.

I took a deep breath and calmly continued. "Look, can we please go in the hallway? Everyone is staring at us and it's my first day." He acted like he wasn't going to listen to me, but he huffed and stormed out the cafeteria door. I quietly got up and followed him out, meeting him next to my locker. _How does he know where our locker is?_ It's a small school; it mustn't be that hard to find it. Also, one of the guys probably must have told him.

"Jacob?" I started wanting to keep this conversation calm. "I truly was supporting you. And as for the 'being by your side' part, I honestly don't think I would. I mean I barely know you and you've been offensive from the moment I first met you." His eyes once again held a grain of regret, but this time it did not go away.

"Look about that, I actually am sorry. I was having a bad day and-" I cut him off as anger bubbled in my stomach.

"So you decided to take your anger out on a stranger you've never even met?!" I yelled. "Yesterday, you said that I came from a family that gave me everything. I suggest that you think about what you say before it leaves your mouth. You don't know _anything_ about me or my life. What you said proved just how ignorant and obnoxious you are." The verbal diarrhoea just tumbled out not giving me a chance to filter it. Jacob's eyes turned a charcoal black, which was sexy as fu- whoa! Stop right there. Where are all these thoughts coming from? _A deep desire to fuck this man? Maybe a lustful passion that has been laying dormant for your entire life, until you met this hunk._ Okay, I need help.

I was pulled out of my thoughts to find Jacob staring at me, his balled fists looking eager to punch a hole through the wall. Tremors were passing through his body, making him shake violently. I was too scared out of my mind to call for help so I just stood there, gaping at him like an idiot. Out of nowhere, Quil and Seth jumped in, grabbing Jacob's shoulders and yanking him out the school doors and into the forest. I heard a faint rip and then it was completely silent. Embry jogged up to me, grabbing hold of my arm and spinning me around. His eyes darted around my face and body, checking for something.

"Are you ok Halo?" He asked frantically. "Did he hurt you? I swear if that son of a bitch did someth-"

"Embry! I'm fine. He didn't do anything." I said coolly, shocked that I had heard Embry swear for the first time. He sighed and seemed to visibly relax. He opened his mouth to something but the bell rang and the hallway was flooded with people. I was pulled away from him by none other than Bethany.

"So what was that all about? No one and I mean no one has had the guts to even say 'hi' to Mr Hunky and you were there blowing up in his face. It was pretty awesome." She said in a rush.

"Well something happened and I needed to clear it all up. God I hate him!" I groaned. She suddenly stopped moving and stared at something. I followed her gaze and at first I couldn't see anything due to all the heads blocking my view, but as the hallway cleared, I saw exactly what she was looking at.

"Embry huh?" I smirked at her. She blushed furiously and ducked her head. Embry's head seemed to tilt slightly towards us but he was still in what seemed like a deep conversation with Quil and Seth. Jacob was nowhere to be found.

"Um…yeah. I've liked him since third grade but why would someone like him ever notice someone like me?" She murmured wistfully, her voice saturated with longing and… love? I gawked at her in shock and disbelief.

"To hell with _like_ , you're _in love_ with him!" I squealed. _What the fuck? Are you a pig now or are your girly instincts finally surfacing._ Oh hush. She whipped around and slapped her hand over my mouth scaring me to death.

"Shhhh!" She hissed. "Do you want the whole world to know?!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." But I couldn't contain my giggles. "That's so cute! Come on Bethany, step up and confess. And how do you know he doesn't like you? You're a beautiful girl with a wonderful personality. I'm surprised there isn't a line of boys behind you, kissing the ground beneath your feet." I said confidently, hoping to inspire her and follow her heart. _Getting a little sentimental are we?_

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. Every time I think of going up to him, I end up feeling dizzy or blushing like a fucking idiot." She grumbled. "And… I've never told anyone this, so I don't know why I'm telling you. But you just have such a trustworthy personality, just like my Aunt Mona. She was the nicest woman, and the best listener. But she moved to Italy so I never see her anymore. Also I once had this bird who could listen for days on end until I realised that it was paralysed. Is it even possible for a bird to get para-"

"Bethany, snap out of it." I chuckled, snapping my fingers in front of her face. Boy, I've been interrupting people quite a lot today.

"Shit, I just did it again didn't I? The whole rambling thing?" She asked to which I nodded with a laugh. "See this is why I can't go up to him, I'm too weird." She said miserably.

"Weird is good and if he won't be able to accept that then he's not worth it for you." I said. "Anyway what was it that you were going to tell me?" I reminded her. I checked my phone and my eyes widened at the fact that we had been talking through 20 minutes of a period already. Ah fuck it. I'll get the paper signed later.

"Well… please don't think I'm weird." She said with a hint of fright. I shook and head and gestured for her to continue. "Every time I pass him or he's near me, I feel this weird pull in my chest. Like one time I was in the cafeteria with my friends and I was chatting with them. Then I felt the weird tug, it was pulling my attention towards the cafeteria doors. Before turning, I already knew that it was Embry, and when I did look, it was. It feels like someone is gripping my heart, and whenever he's near, the hand starts to yank me in his direction." She whispered near the end. I couldn't help but think about what happened with me and Jacob. Before I even looked at him yesterday, I was being tugged in his direction by an invisible force. I didn't want to mention that to Bethany, just in case.

"Don't worry Beth. I don't think that's weird or made up. I think it's actually quite sweet." She looked at me with a bright smile and a hint of relief, happy that I had accepted what she was saying. "Now, I really need to get to class, we've already missed half of a period."

Her eyes seemed to widen and she muttered a quick 'see you later' and dashed through the halls, to her class. It took me another ten minutes to actually locate my Calculus class, which I remembered I had with Jacob. I groaned and walked inside. Everyone looked at me like I was holding an AK-47 and had just murdered 50 children. _Gee, thanks for the warm welcome._ The teacher stood up as soon as I came in and fixed me with a hard glare. What was with all the glares I was getting? By the end of the week, my eyes will have crumbled to dust. I meekly passed him the slip and walked to an empty desk.

"Late! And on your _first_ day?" He scoffed. "Not looking too good for you Miss-" He glanced down at the piece of paper to get my name before continuing. "Shaw."

"Sorry for being late." I quietly said, sneaking a look at his name tag. "I got a bit caught up and it took me a while to find the classroom." With one last withering, Mr Aterson turned back to the board and resumed his lesson. I got out my books and quickly looked around the room. No one was looking at me anymore, and to top it off, Jacob was still nowhere to be seen. Whatever, more peace for me. The rest of the day continued the same, me handing my slip to every teacher I had, talking to Beth, the guys talking to me but giving no clue as to where Jacob was and more staring.

By the end of the day, I was tired and in a pissy mood. I walked up to the registration office and handed the godforsaken slip in, glad to finally have it gone. Bethany and I walked to my car together and we waited there, talking to each other. I was waiting for the guys since I gave them a lift to school, but I guess they were running a little late. Beth told me that her brother usually picked her up about 15 minutes after school ended, so she had some time to kill. As we were talking, a look passed over her face and she turned around. The guys were walking up to us but Embry had seemed to freeze in his spot. They were staring at each other for literally five whole minutes. Crimson pooled in Bethany's cheeks as she looked away but Embry was still looking at her, his eyes radiating affection and interest.

Her phone beeped and she looked at me. "I gotta go. My brothers waiting for me at the lights. See you tomorrow." With one last glance at Embry, Bethany jogged away from us, heading towards the road. We all got into my car and I began driving to my house.

"Who was that Halo?" Embry inquired all of a sudden, making me jump in my seat. _Pfft pussy._ What? It was quiet and he spoke kinda loudly.

"Who, Bethany? I met her yesterday in Biology. Why?" I asked, feeling a little suspicious at the sudden interest.

"Nothing." He said a bit too defensively. "I was just wondering." I just shrugged and went to change the topic.

"So, do you guys want to help me shop for food? If you have something on then it's fine, you don't have to."

"No no we'll help. Paul has been bugging us about it anyway." Seth said with a smile. So with a plan in hand and guys to help, I took a left turn and headed for the supermarket. Surprisingly enough, Paul was already there, waiting for us it seemed.

As we got out of my car and began walking towards him, he said, "Told you I'd help." He winked in my direction.

"I never doubted your abilities to keep a promise Paul." I said with a grin. We raided every single aisle and people were starting to look at us weirdly. But that didn't bother me; I was having a ton of fun.

"Guys, why are you putting so much food in the trolley? I live by myself, I won't be eating that much." I asked as I gaped at the growing pile of stuff in my trolley.

"Well we'll be coming over a lot, just to keep you company. And we're _always_ hungry." Quil said with a chortle. I left them alone with that as I rushed to the beauty and health aisle. I needed to quickly grab a pack of tampons before the guys came and saw. As I was walking out of the aisle, a hulking figure caught my attention. Jacob! Holy shit, no need to go that way. I turned in the other direction and was about to run when I heard, "Halo?"

I cursed under my breath and turned around. Jacob was standing there looking at me, holding the handles of a wheelchair. In that wheelchair sat a middle aged man with a friendly smile. He was holding a bottle of soap and shampoo in his hands. "Yeah?" I muttered.

"What're you doing here?" He stupidly asked.

"Oh you know, hunting elephants." I said with a tone of sarcasm. The man in the wheelchair burst out in fits of laughter and turned red in the face.

He extended his arm towards me. "Hello, I'm Billy Black." He introduced himself, chuckles slipping from his mouth. I shook his hand and told him my name.

"Halo as in Halo Shaw?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled a wide-ass grin. "So you're the girl Jacob's been talking about." I blushed as I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Dad!" Jacob yelled and wheeled his father away, casting me an 'I hate you' look.

"See you later Halo, it was a pleasure meeting you." Billy called out, making me smile. I looked down and almost died of mortification. I'd just met Jacob and his _dad_ with a box of tampons residing in my arms! _Well done Halo, you're just finding more ways to embarrass yourself._ I ran back to the boys and buried the box beneath a stack of meat.

"You okay? You look like a damn tomato!" Paul said laughing hysterically. I groaned and pushed the trolley away. I paid for everything and we loaded all of it into the back of my car. I dropped the guys off at Emily's since I had no idea where they lived and they all hugged me and said good bye. As I was driving towards my house I couldn't help but think about Jacob. That tugging feeling is so strange and even Beth feels it. What does it mean? Why does Jacob hate me? Questions bounced around in my head, giving me the signal that a headache was approaching. On the way to my house, a flash of rust in the forest caught my eye. It looked like the wolf's fur from my dream. _You're just tired._

I got to my house and put everything in my fridge, cupboards and pantry, relieved that I would not have to shop for a while. I walked to the couch, forgetting all about dinner, and threw myself on it. I turned on the T.V. and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next week was the exact same with school, Jacob and everything in between. I was beginning to get extremely close to the guys and they were like my own brothers. I was over at Emily's a lot so it was nice to see her as well. However, there was one thing that I could not deny. Even though I wasn't fond of Jacob and was very close to hating him, my plain attraction grew into something more. After only a bit more than a week in La Push and meeting the world's most infuriating and rudest person, I could say, with conviction, that I was in love with Jacob Black. Fuck.

* * *

A.N. There you go! So quiet, shy Embry imprinted on quirky, loud Bethany. Did you guys like the imprint? After this story, I want to write a story for each wolf. What do you guys think? By the way, if any of you are wondering, only Sam, Quil and Jared will be keeping their original imprints. The rest will be my own, simply because I love the Emily/Sam pairing and the Kim/Jared pairing is really too sweet. The Claire/Quil pairing actually doesn't gross me out as I understand how he feels for her so I don't want to change that. Also, Halo admits to herself that she's in love with Jacob but keep in mind that she still doesn't like him too much, until the next chapter when something happens. That event will cause her to change her perception on Jacob and direct her hate somewhere else. She will still give Jacob a bit of a hard time but I'm hoping it'll go away fast. She has a lot of emotions, from the imprint and what she's seeing on the surface, so she's also quite confused as to how she feels. Sorry for the long Author's Note. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Hello fellow fanfictioners! Whoo, another chapter in the same day. What can I say; I want to make you guys happy :) This chapter, something will be happening and Halo's view of Jacob will change. In this chapter, I believe their relationship will finally start moving forward, but not too fast. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: If I wrote Twilight, there would be no glittery vampires. Just smokin' russet men all o'er the place.**_

* * *

Holy crap. I'm in love with Jacob. How? I can't be in love with him, he's in love with that bitch. At least he's starting to talk to me a little more during class. Still, I need to get over it; it's probably just a crush. _Sweetie, you and I both know that this is no crush. Get over it and handle it maturely!_ Those thoughts only confirmed my fears. After much worrying, I finally figured out what I was going to do. I was going to ignore these feelings and keep living my life. I was not going to fawn over someone who wouldn't give a damn whether I was dead or alive. With that in mind, I walked to my bedroom and took my phone off charging. Seth had left me a message.

 _Hey Halo :) If you don't mind, could you come over to Emily's, something happened and Jake's pretty messed up. –Seth_

Before I knew it I was in my car and I was speeding down the road towards Emily's house. I parked my car and jogged to the door, raising my fist and rapping twice on the wood. Immediately, Jared had opened the door with a small smile, and let me in. Jacob was pacing in the living room, wearing out the floor. His head snapped up to me and he groaned.

"Great! What the fuck is she doing here?" He hissed, causing my insides to pinch.

"Seth told me to come here so I came. Do you have a problem with my presence?" I growled, not understanding why he was this hostile towards me. His gaze turned to Seth and he began shaking. Before things got too serious, Sam dragged Jacob out into the forest and Jared followed. I looked at Seth and he gave me a sad smile before pulling me into a hug.

"Will someone please tell me what happened?" I then looked at Seth. "And why did you call me here?" I asked.

Emily took my hand and guided me to the couch, both of us sitting next to each other. She gave one look at the boys and they all left the house without a word. She waited until she was sure they had left before telling me everything. "Sorry you had to be called here; I don't know why Seth thought that was a good idea. Anyway, since you're here, I guess I can tell you. You know how Jacob's in love with Bella, and how Edward Cullen, her boyfriend, left her?" I nodded. "Well he came back today with his entire family. And just like that she left Jacob and went running back to Edward. Jacob's pretty distraught because he thought she felt something for him. But she didn't. In a way, we all think that he knew that to some level, but he kept on trying. There's nothing that we can do now." She finished with a wounded look in her eyes. This must've hurt Emily; all the boys were like sons to her.

I jumped up in rage and began shouting. "Who the hell does she think she is? I'm sorry if I'm saying something that I have no business in saying but damn! Jacob was with her from the start, helping her when Edward left. And now she welcomes back the guy who hurt her, with open arms. How fucked up is that? She was just using Jacob to fill up a hole, not giving a shit on what might happen to him. This is bullshit." I huffed as I sat back down. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily quietly said.

"You love him don't you?" I looked at her in shock, readying myself to deny anything and everything, but stopped myself. I just dropped her head and refused to meet her gaze. "The way you look at him, with so much longing and love. It's how I first realised Sam loved me." Her eyes glazed over as she was pulled into her memories. "Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." She affectionately patted my knee before the guys walked in. Everyone walked in except for Jacob. Sam seemed to realise who I was looking for and said,

"He's at the borderline of the forest." He smiled knowingly and swept Emily up into his arms, holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. I rushed out the door and saw a shadow pacing once again. Before realising it, the corners of my mouth pulled up into a soft smile. I slowly walked up behind him and placed a hand on his muscular back. Electricity shot through my fingertips straight to my heart, giving it a jumpstart. With a gasp I pulled my hand away. He turned around and looked at me with heart-wrenchingly pained eyes. My heart bled for the poor guy as I left all negative feelings towards him behind. Just for now, I would be his support.

"Did they tell you then?" He grumbled. I just nodded and sat down, propping my knees up and resting my elbows on them. "What? Don't you have a smart comment or insult to throw at me or Bella?" I shook my head and kept quiet. If I wanted to get him to talk and let his feelings out, I would have to keep quiet, no matter how much I wanted to say something. "I just don't get it!" He growled and drove his fist into a tree. The poor tree shuddered with the sheer force that was applied. "We were going so well. After he left, I comforted her, I held her, and I did everything for her when that bastard left. I-I gave my heart to her." He whispered. "But she used it like you would use an Advil; temporarily easing the pain before taking the next dose. And I let her. I thought that finally she was getting better, that finally she forgot _Cullen_ -" He hissed out Edward's name. "And began to love me instead. But as soon as he came back, she ran back to him. She welcomed him with open arms, as if he hadn't killed her from the inside, as if my love meant nothing." He ended with a tired murmur, plopping down next to me. He buried his face in his hands and I faintly heard him say, "But I still can't help but love her."

That sentence broke me from the inside. He would never stop loving her. I pushed those feelings away, not wanting to feel anything at the moment; I just wanted to be there to support him. For once in one and a half weeks of pure hatred, Jacob was finally showing me a bit of who he really was. There was still more to be discovered about him, but for now this was good enough. I shuffled closer to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, slightly pulling him closer to me in an attempt to give him a hug. He just gave a dull laugh and moved away.

"Now that I emptied out all that I felt, could you tell me about your life and why you were offended the other day." I looked at him nervously and shook my head. "Come on, I promise that it will not leave this area. Everything that I just told you stays here and everything that you'll tell me will stay here."

"Why are you talking to me so nicely?" I blurted out. _Why the fuck would you be questioning this?! He's finally being nice to you and you want to know why?! What the hell is wrong with you?!_ I wasn't used to caring or non-angry Jacob. Sue me! "I mean, before today you always said something rude or insulting and looked at me like I killed your dog or something."

"I don't have a dog." He said quietly. I looked at him with a 'seriously? You're going to say that' look and he chuckled. "I don't know but you better take advantage of it just in case I go sour tomorrow." I looked at him dubiously to which he sighed and said, "Come on Halo, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered under my breath. "What I'm going to tell you is something no one knows about me, something no one should ever know." He nodded and waited for me to continue. "Here we go… When I was really young, my dad left me and my mom. We were happy for a while and after some time my mom began dating. She met this guy called Tony and they really hit it off. Six months later they were happily married, ready to start a new life together. We were a happy family until little by little, Tony began changing." At this point Jacob looked like he was listening to every word I was saying. "Tony became an alcoholic. Whenever my mom did something that he didn't like, such as not cooking the spaghetti properly or not cleaning the house, he would beat her. At one point it got really bad and my mom's face was puffed and purple all over. Tony never managed to hit me because my mom was always there to push me away or take the blame.

"One day, when I was in seventh grade, I came home and found my mom's car outside the house. She was supposed to be at work, so I ran inside and looked around. Thankfully Tony wasn't at home." A lump settled in my throat as I remembered the upcoming events. "I ran up to her bedroom to find her laying in blood-soaked sheets, her wrists slit open." A sob escaped my throat as all my feelings from that day rushed to the surface. "It was too late to save her. Since that day, Tony would beat me. Because of him I've had bruised and broken ribs, split lips, black eyes, cuts, bruises, slap marks and the whole lot. I never wanted to do anything about it because I didn't want to go to a foster care home. Life at school was just as bad. No one liked me; they would bully me, bring up my mom and tell me to kill myself. I lived in a pretty small town, so word got around fast. Everyone at school knew what Tony did but instead of helping or supporting me, they put me down for it. So, when I came to La Push, I left behind my old life to start a new one. I was finally eighteen so I could leave, and I did.

"I wanted to go somewhere kinda close to where I lived but it had to be safe and serene. That's how I found La Push. I don't really have to worry about a job at the moment, because when my mom died, all of her life savings got transferred onto my name, waiting in the bank till I turned eighteen. I don't know if Tony is after me but I'm almost certain that he'll find me one day. And when he does – he'll kill me." I finished with a terrified whisper. I had just admitted the fact that Tony might still be after me, and that scared me to my core.

Jacob shot up and pulled me up with him. His huge thumbs wiped away the tears that had silently escaped before crushing me to his chest. That gesture triggered something inside of me, something that made me wrap my arms around his waist and just cry. I realised that I never got the chance to grieve my mother's death or acknowledge my wretched life and how my life was still on the line. Fear, sorrow, anger, hate and dread all bubbled into one mixture and flowed out of my eyes, soaking Jacob's bare chest. _Holy shit, he's only wearing cut-offs!_ I ignored that thought as I clung to Jacob as if he were a lifeline. I cried until my body refused to produce any more tears but I just stayed how I was. Quickly realising what I was doing I pushed him away and began panicking. What had I just done?! I told him something that was really deep and personal, and I had cried. _On_ him. He grabbed my face and gently tilted it towards his face.

"I'm not going to judge you based on your past. I'm sorry for assuming that you came from a nice family when your life was shit. I'm sorry for being such a dick to you Halo, but there are things that you don't know about me, things that if you knew, you'd run away. And as for Tony-" He growled his name with such disdain. "He'll have to go through me and the guys before coming anywhere near you. I promise you that." He said with so much conviction that I almost believed him.

"Jacob, I'm really confused. I don't want you to become that emotionless Jacob again. This Jacob is much more likeable. And I don't know if I should trust you, I mean I guess I sort of do since I told you all that but- urgh! I don't know! I guess I'm just confused as to why some days you hate me and act like the world would be better off with me dead and sometimes, like now, you act like we're friends and it makes me feel like you care, until you revert back to hateful Jacob. I want to know why you shake when you get angry, why your temperature is always so high, or how you didn't shatter your arm when you punched that tree. I want to know _you_. I need answers."

Jacob gave a long sigh and ran a hand over his face. "You're right; it's not fair to you. You need to know everything before things get out of hand. But I can't tell you right now. We're having a bonfire tomorrow. You need to come to that because you will be told a lot of important things, things you need to know about before I tell you anything. I promise I'll tell you everything after, because I want to stop acting like I hate you. I want us to actually try and be friends."

Friends. I didn't like that word. I wanted something more from him, but he wasn't ready and I probably wasn't either.

"Fine, tomorrow then." We both nodded and stayed at the borderline, just staring at the stars. I wanted to enjoy this night while it lasted, till he hated me again. My mind however, couldn't help but go back to what he said before, _"…there are things that you don't know about me, things that if you knew, you'd run away."_ Do I really want to know this hidden side of Jacob? Am I willing to sacrifice my sanity for a secret? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

A.N. Thar she be! Is that correct pirate talk? How did you like Halo and Jacob's heart-to-heart? Next chapter is *drumroll* the bonfire! Meaning we've now moved out of 'New Moon' and into 'Eclipse'. Halo and Jacob's relationship will progress from now on but not lovey-dovey straight away. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Hey people! I felt like writing another chapter so here it is! This chapter will be the bonfire and…Jacob will tell Halo everything! I'm actually so excited to write this because I've been waiting for this for so long. I hope y'all don't find this too rushed, because I don't. I feel that she needs to know this quite early in order for the story to progress. I mean, if someone acted like they hated you for two weeks straight, you'd want to know why, especially if it started the first time you laid eyes on them. Right? Right. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own SM's stuff. Unfortunately, that means that I own none of the wolves.**_

* * *

Today was the day of the bonfire. I got up at 9 o'clock because why not? It was a Saturday. At 1 o'clock, I walked over to Emily's, not wanting to take my car. I just wanted to really look at my surroundings and embrace them, instead of destroying them with my car. For the bonfire, Emily said that we would need a shit-ton of food, so she went shopping for sausages, buns, chips, marshmallows, soda and beer, while I promised her that I would help her make everything. Upon my arriving, the boys all whooped and cheered.

"Aw I didn't know you guys loved me that much." I said with sarcasm.

"We don't Halo." Paul smirked at me. "We know that you'll be helping Emily, so that means that we'll get food. And we love our food." I put a hand to my chest and feigned hurt. He chuckled and gave me a side hug. I really loved these guys, they treated me like family and accepted me for who I was. I made a bee-line straight for the kitchen and saw Emily peeling boiled potatoes. I quickly washed my hands and began mashing the potatoes that she was peeling. After three freaking hours, we finished making and cooking everything. We made the hotdogs and burgers which we wrapped in aluminium foil to keep them warm. We made mashed potatoes, potato salad, a cake, brownies, cupcakes and chocolate slice. If I don't leave this bonfire as a diabetic, I'll be truly surprised.

We finished at 4 o'clock and the bonfire started at 6 o'clock so we all watched a movie together. Jacob was nowhere to be seen and I slightly regretted telling him everything yesterday. What if he used those stories against me? No he wouldn't do that, would he? We were all watching Step Up 4: Miami Heat, until I looked at the clock and realised it was 5:30. I had to get changed before the bonfire! I raced out the door, faintly hearing Paul say that he'll be at my house in 15 minutes. I ran through my door and to my bedroom, deciding what to wear. Since it was a bonfire, it would be on the beach so no dresses. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a casual yet form fitting shirt. I chucked on some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss before sprinting out my door and crashing into a hot, brick wall. Wall? Outside my house? I groaned in pain as I clutched my nose, gingerly poking it to check if anything was broken. I looked up to see Paul looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

"What the fuck Paul?! Can you at least try to be softer? It actually felt like I ran into a freaking wall!" He just laughed and playfully tweaked my nose. I swatted at his hand and hit him a couple more times for good measure. He swung his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the beach. As we neared, I could see the soft glow of a baby fire. No doubt it would be a mama by the end of tonight. When we reached the beach, Paul directed me to Emily and left to go with the guys. Emily was swirling a baseball bat in her hands as she glared at every one of the guys that neared the stack of food.

"Ah, Halo. There you are. I have a very important job for you. These boys listen to you way more than they listen to me, so what you need to do is make them work and not eat any food till the bonfire starts." With that, she thrust the bat into my hands, making me grin with mischief. We needed more firewood, logs to sit on and tables to put the food on. We also needed a couple of people to help the elders, who had organised the entire bonfire.

I cleared my throat and got ready for the best time of my life. "Hey Quil, Paul and Jared! Grab some logs to sit on! And make it quick or else." I threatened, twirling the bat from one hand to the other. I saw Quil's throat bob as he dashed into the forest, Jared trailing after him. Paul just stood their staring at me. "Well what are you waiting for Lahote?!" He saluted me with a smirk on his face and ran after the boys.

"Embry!" He turned and immediately his eyes landed on the bat, sweat beading on his forehead. "Would you please be a dear and get some more firewood?" He nodded and scampered away.

I was smiling to myself until I saw Seth. "Hey yo Seth! Why are your grubby hands digging around in the marshmallows?!" I lifted the bat and struck him on the shoulder. He spat out the marshmallow and turned to look at me, standing as straight as a board. "I want you to get the tables from the car for the food. And don't you let me catch you near the food again, or you're gonna get it!" He muttered a "Yes Ma'am" and jogged towards the car.

I walked up to Sam and told him to get the elders, even though I had no idea who they were. He bowed his head with a smirk and ambled away. Oh how good it feels to have power over buff, grown men. I smiled and put the bat down, looking around to see if everything was done right. I nodded to myself in satisfaction as it all turned out just the way we wanted it. I looked over at Emily only to see a woman standing next to her, who was unfamiliar to me. She was tall and slender, well-toned and exceptionally beautiful. Her hair came a bit past her chin, accentuating her defined jawline. I felt like an ugly rat to be in her presence, that's how stunning she was. But her face looked miserable and she sported a scowl on her face. Might as well introduce myself.

I walked up to her and thrust my hand towards her. "Hi, I'm Halo Shaw." She stared at my hand before quickly shaking it and crossing her arms once more.

"Leah Clearwater." She muttered.

"Oh! You're Seth's sister! It's nice to finally meet you." I said. She just grunted and I took that as a sign to leave. I walked towards the logs and for the first time I saw the elders. One of them was Billy Black, Jacob's father. The second looked awfully similar to Quil, so I just assumed that it was his grandfather and the third was Seth's mom, someone I've met only once at Emily's. After her husband, Harry Clearwater, died of a heart attack, she took his place in the tribal council.

Sam walked up to me and introduced me to each elder. "Halo, I'd like you to meet Mr Black, Quil Ateara III or Old Quil and Sue Clearwater." I shook each of their hands and sat down on one of the logs.

Everyone sat down on one of the logs, including Jared and his girlfriend I presume. Before sitting down, she came up to me and gave me a hug. "Hi! I'm Kim Conweller, Jared's girlfriend."

I hugged her back and introduced myself. She was also quite beautiful. She's what I would call 'Plainly Beautiful'. Her features are plain but beautiful and unique at the same time. Her personality however is tangible before you even speak to her, and that is a special gift. Leah came and sat down next to me, apologising for being rude before. I shrugged it off and suggested that we start over. She was more than happy to comply.

I looked around in joy, happy to finally fit in, when my eyes saw something horrible. Jacob was walking, hand-in-hand with Isabitcha Swan. My eyes grew wide, anger and jealousy threatening to spill out. After everything that we talked about yesterday, he still went running back to her.

"Urgh, what the fuck is she doing here?" I groaned. Leah looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You don't like her?" She asked curiously.

"Hell no. She's a selfish bitch that uses people for her own needs. But that stupid Jacob keeps running back." I huffed with anger. Leah looked between me and Jacob, her eyes widening. She began muttering under her breath and then glared at Isabitcha with unfiltered hate. She seemed to shrink under Leah's glare and hid behind Jacob like a pussy. She and Jacob sat in front of me, flaunting their linked hands. Bella caught me staring and she smirked right at me. She knew something. Something I didn't. I got up and was about to lunge at her, when Paul held me back, pulling me back onto the log. He wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me grounded and kept telling me to be calm, that she wasn't worth it. Even Billy was staring down at his son with disappointment.

With Paul's arm around me, I slightly calmed down and stared into the fire. Billy began to narrate the legends in a voice so deep, it floated over me like honey.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors; shape-shifters that transformed into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare of our enemies and protect our tribe." I could see shapes in the fire. They were swirling around, the flames licking the cool air. A single wolf appeared in the fire, a rust coloured wolf with gleaming brown eyes. The same one from my dreams.

"One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the 'Cold Man' was not alone and they were right." Why do I feel like I've heard these stories before? Somewhere in a dream or in a wisp of reality, these stories were a part of me.

"She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed." I looked up to find Jacob staring directly at me. Bitcha was shivering and cuddling against Jacob, even though she had a hoodie on. Come on, how cold can it actually be? We were like 5 ft. away from the fire.

"Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one – courage." I could see an outline of a woman in the flames; she was holding a dagger of some sort. She swung her arm down, stabbing herself in the stomach. I gasped and looked around, wondering if I was the only one seeing this. I was.

"The third wife's sacrifice distracted the 'Cold Woman' long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared, but one remains – the Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they're near. And we sense it now; we feel the threat in our blood that something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready. All of us." He finished with a steely look at Bella. Jacob suddenly stood up and motioned for me to come with him. I got up and began following him until someone's hand closed around my arm. It was Leah.

"Halo, I only met you tonight but I really like you. You're a really nice person and I would love to be your friend. Whatever you hear from Jacob, please remember that we all care about you and love you. It was never our intention to hurt you." She rushed with fear in her eyes. I was so confused as to what was happening but also a little frightened. Everyone came up to me and gave me a hug, but they all had frowns on their faces. This really worried me. Did I really want to know what Jacob was hiding from me? _Yes you do. And you're going to deal with it like a mature woman._ Okay. I took a deep breath and smiled at everyone before running after Jacob who had already began climbing up the steps to a cliff.

As we reached the top, he sat on the edge and I joined him.

"Did you like the legends?" He asked, staring at my face. I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything.

"Do you believe them?" I was about to shake my head until I remembered what the fire showed me and the sense of déjà vu that followed. I slowly nodded my head and he let out a long sigh of relief. "Halo, you're going to have to talk." I nodded.

"Fine, I'm talking."

"Thank you." He just sat there, rubbing his hands together, sweating bullets. "They're real Halo. All the legends are real. The guys, Leah and I are all shape-shifters that protect the tribe." I looked at him in disbelief and snorted.

"Sure, and I'm the tooth fairy. Look, I said that I believed it happened a long time ago. But it's just not possible for it to happen now."

"You wondered why we're so strong and muscular. Why our temperatures are so high and why we shake when we're angry. I'm giving you the answer Halo." He said with a hint of desperation.

"If you are…then prove it. Show me that you're a wolf." I demanded. He got up and hid behind a tree. "Jacob, I told you to show me, not hide yourself."

"I'm showing you, but I just have to strip first. Clothes don't phase in and out with us; if we have them on when we phase, they get shredded."

"Oh." I blushed as I imagined a naked Jacob. I saw his shoulders shake from the edges of the tree and with each passing second, I was beginning to believe it more and more. In less than ten seconds, Jacob no longer stood behind the tree, no, a massive wolf stood in his place. I fell back with a shriek as the wolf peeked out from behind the tree. I scrambled away as it came closer and closer. Once it stepped out of the shadows, and the moonlight had a chance to hit the creature, my breath stopped. I stopped trying to escape and slowly stood up. This wolf was _the_ rust-coloured wolf. The exact same one that appeared in my dreams and the exact same one that I saw in the fire. Jacob was the wolf of my dreams. "Jacob?" I whispered. The wolf whined and bowed its head, signalling its submission to me. It, Jacob, wasn't going to hurt me. This was real. "Holy shit, you're a wolf!" I screamed, suddenly feeling dizzy and light-headed. The wolf ran back into the forest and Jacob emerged, pulling on a pair of cut-offs.

"See, I told you it was real." He said.

"Oy vey, I need to sit down." We both sat on a massive boulder that jutted out from the ground. Once my head cleared and I felt steady, I talked. "Okay, I believe you now. The wolves are real… which means that vampires are real too?!" He nodded and began to explain.

"The Cullens are vampires." He spat out with disgust. "But they consider themselves as vegetarians because they drink animal blood." I stared at him in incredulity.

"Bella is dating a vampire?!" I yelled and he gravely nodded. "Does she know about all of this?" Again he nodded and I felt a pang of jealousy. How come she got to know before me?

"When she figured out about the wolves, we actually didn't get to explain it to her. She had slapped Paul for something and he had phased right in front of her. Then I phased and afterwards I took her to Emily's, when I first met you. I explained everything to her on the ride there so that was easy." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Does that mean that imprinting is real too? What's it like?" I asked hopefully. It seemed like such a beautiful and pure thing; I hoped Bella wasn't a part of it; it would just ruin the meaning of it.

Jacob's face softened as he nodded. He then began to explain what imprinting is like. "Imprinting is like…air. When we look at her for the first time, it feels like we're floating, but it also feels like she's the reason we're put on this Earth. She's the very air that we breathe, the water that we drink, the light that we see. She is the essence of life itself. Without her, we would cease to exist. Without her, we would be nothing but a thread of a memory. Without her, _I_ would be cast into a lifetime of sorrow, begging to let go and join her once again. She is our other half – our soul mate" He just kept staring at me like I meant the world to him. It sounded so beautiful and perfect, something Bella could not be a part of.

"It seems like you know what it's like to imprint." I said with hope.

"Well a few of us have already imprinted. Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, Quil on Claire, Emily's niece. I know it seems weird because she's three."

"THREE?! QUIL IMPRINTED ON A THREE YEAR OLD?!" I yelled.

"Let me finish. When we're wolves, we have this wolf telepathy thing where we can communicate with each other through our minds. I've seen his thoughts, we all have, and they're totally pure. All he wants is for her to be safe and happy. Once she's much older, those feeling will grow into something romantic, but for now, it's just brotherly."

"Oh well that seems fine. You may continue…" I trailed off.

"Thank you. Embry imprinted on Bethany." I looked at him in shock and he nodded in confirmation.

"Have you imprinted yet?" I wondered getting a little antsy.

"Yes, I have. I imprinted on you Halo." He whispered with love glistening in his eyes. Fireworks of happiness exploded within me, making me feel high and elated. I pulled him into a hug and laughed. There was so much relief and joy in me, but it was all flattened when I realised that he wasn't hugging me back. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Jacob? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to drag you into this mess. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. But there's nothing I can do; I love _her_." I released his face and stumbled away from him, realisation slapping me across the face.

"You don't want the imprint. You don't want me. You're being forced to love me aren't you? You don't love me, your wolf does." Tears pooled in my eyes and I didn't stop them from falling. He came closer, trying to console me but I flew off the handle. "Don't you dare come near me! How dare you look at me like that, explain such a pure thing and then ruin everything?! How dare you give me false happiness?! When are you going to understand that Bella doesn't want you? She ran away from you as soon as Edward came back! Why do you keep going back to her?! Imprinting means soul mate! I'm the perfect one for you, not her. Why can't you see that?" I sobbed.

"I know she feels something for me Halo. I'm not giving up on her. Now that you know you can keep living your life as normal. And we can be friends." I slowly rose from the ground and wiped away my tears. I stared into his eyes with an expressionless gaze.

"No Jacob, I can't be your friend, not after this. But if she's who you really want, then I won't stop you. Go right ahead. But when things go downhill, don't expect me to be waiting for you. I'll go on with my life and do whatever I want. You and Bella can figure something out." I smiled sadly at him and began to walk down the steps, back to the bonfire. "Sorry for not being good enough Jacob."

And with that I returned to the bonfire with a fake smile plastered on my face. I laughed with everyone even though they seemed to be walking on eggshells around me. I downed four beers and was feeling pretty tipsy by the end of the night. I said goodbye to everyone and began walking home when Paul caught up with me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Sure I am Paulie, why wouldn't I be? I mean my 'soul mate' just told me that he doesn't want me and that he's practically being forced to love me but apart from that I'm pretty cool. Plus I think it's really cool that you turn into a big, fluffy dog Paulie." I slurred, hoping I was making some sense.

"Are you going to tell him?" Paul asked me.

"Tell him what?" I answered him with a question.

"That you love him?" My gaze snapped towards his face.

"How the hell do you know that?" I questioned.

"It's pretty obvious, now answer my question."

"I'm not sure. I'm not ready to look at him, let alone tell him anything." I answered, suddenly feeling emotionally drained. Paul just nodded and half-dragged me into my house, laying me down on my bed. He kissed my forehead before leaving my room, leaving me to drown in a sea of sorrowful dreams.

* * *

A.N. Ta-Da! Did you like her reaction?! I would really like to shoot Jacob at the moment. For some time she's going to be Jacob's 'friend', meaning she'll let him go after Bella and she might try dating, or some shit like that. Don't know how well that's gonna go down. Things will go downhill for Jacob and Bella and I just can't wait :) Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Hello everyone! Thank you to all those people that reviewed, it really makes me feel loved *sheds a tear*. That's about it. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for my characters and plot.**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Every little sound was amplified by a million, sending shoots of pain through my brain. I groaned and clutched my head, pulling at my hair, hoping that it would get rid of the pain. I waddled to my bathroom and took a look at myself. My eyes were bloodshot and swollen, making me look like I was fucking stoned, and my skin was quite pale. I turned the tap on and splashed some cold water on my face, hoping to wake myself up a little more. I smelt like a campfire and there was ash dusted across my hair, so I stripped and jumped in the shower. As I turned the knob for hot water, memories from last night flashed in front of my eyes. The bonfire. Jacob brought Bella. The bitch smirked at me. Billy told the legends of the Quileute people. Everyone looked afraid when Jacob took me to the cliff. He told me the legends were real. He became a wolf – the same one from my dreams. Vampires are real. Bitcha is dating one. Imprinting is real. Sam, Jared, Quil and Embry have imprinted. Jacob imprinted on me. My head throbbed with the concentration I was putting in. I whimpered and slightly collapsed against the tile wall, but the images didn't stop.

The clearest memory was when I hugged him but he didn't hug me back. He didn't want me or the imprint. He wanted to imprint on Bella. He still loves her. Hot water pelted my back, but I felt absolutely nothing. Tears flooded my eyes and ran down my cheeks, mingling with the steaming water. I was completely numb yet in so much pain. It felt like someone was dragging a dagger across my chest, over and over again. But at the same time, there was so much pain, that I felt absolutely nothing. That's when I made up my mind for good. I would be Jacob's friend. If he wanted Bella then he could have her, but I'm going to try dating myself.

Once I had finished my shower, I got out and dried myself off. _Why not start today? Let's dress nice and look presentable and try to score ourselves a date._ That seemed like a pretty good idea to me. So instead of making breakfast at home, I got in my car and drove to a café. I was wearing a tank top, dark-wash skinny jeans, my leather jacket and my converse high-tops. I was wearing my usual light makeup and I had left my hair down, letting it hang in ringlets. Hopefully this is attractive. The line eventually cleared up and I was next in line to order. As I looked up, I saw a guy. A very cute guy. See where this is going? _He's nowhere as good as Jacob though._ Shut up! I'm trying to forget about my feelings for him! He had light brown hair, green eyes and he wore a friendly smile which made him all the more approachable.

"Hi, can I please get a black coffee and a blueberry muffin?" I asked.

"Sure you can gorgeous." He looked me up and down, winking at me. I chuckled and grabbed my stuff, heading for an empty table. I was sipping on my coffee, waiting for Facebook to open on my phone, when the chair in front of me was suddenly pulled out. It was the cute guy.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked him, wondering why he was sitting here.

"I should, but my aunt owns the café, so I can take a break whenever." He replied with a smile. "I'm Aaron by the way." He introduced.

"I'm Halo, nice to meet you." I quietly said.

"That's such a unique name. What are you, a Victoria's Secret angel?" He asked with a laugh, humour swimming in his eyes.

I snorted. _Okay Halo, let's get this straight. We're out here to attract men, not pigs._ "No way, I think my parents were high when naming me." I chuckled. He just shook his head with a smile on his face. We talked about trivial things for another five minutes before he pulled out his phone.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but could I get your number?" He nervously questioned. I did a mini fist-bump with my inner voice and coolly nodded.

"Sure, why not?" We swapped phones and added our numbers in. "Well, nice meeting you, but I gotta run."

"Yeah sure. I gotta get back to work, talk to you later?"

"Yup." I answered shortly, walking through the café doors, straight to my car. I got in and just sat there for a few moments. Did that really just happen? Did I just get a number, on my first day of trying to move on? Yes! Wait till I tell Paul. _Hold up. Remember when Jacob said that they can read each other's minds when they're wolves? What if Jacob finds out?_ Who cares if he finds out? He told me to move on with my life so I am. With that, I began driving towards Emily's house. As I was nearing the house, a flash of grey appeared in the forest. _It must be one of the guys._ I parked my car in front of the house and jogged to the borderline of the forest. I heard a faint tearing sound and the rustle of clothes, right before Paul appeared from behind a massive tree.

"Halo! What're you doing here? It's not safe for you to be near the forest without one of us."

"Why?" I asked.

"Halo, remember the Cold Ones, vampires?" He tested.

"Oh yeah…then what the hell are you doing in the woods?"

"I'm a protector. The guys and I patrol the reservation, making sure no bloodsuckers come onto our land."

"Bloodsuckers. I like the sound of that." I giggled. He just laughed and began pulling me towards the beach. "Where are we going?"

"The beach. Sam gave us some time off patrol, so we're all going to enjoy it." He answered. A light drizzle began to fall, and I knew that it would rain soon, but I quickly realised that I had left my jacket in my car. Oh well, it doesn't matter. While we were walking, I decided to tell Paul what had happened earlier in the morning.

"Paul, guess what happened today." I looked at him as he stared at me questioningly. "I got a cute guy's number." I said in a sing-song voice.

He stared at me with wide eyes and said, "Jake's not going to like tha-"

"I don't care what he thinks about it. It's my life and I can do what I want." I huffed indignantly. I was sick of being reminded on what Jacob might think. "He gave me a chance to move on with my life, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He kept quiet the rest of the way, not making a single sound. We finally got to where the pack was sitting. _Pack?_ Yeah, they're all wolves so why not. I hugged the imprints and sat down next to Leah, lightly punching her shoulder. She looked at me with a smile on her face, quickly giving me a side hug.

"I'm so glad you don't hate us Halo." She said with a breath of relief.

"Why would I hate you guys? It's all fine." I assured her.

Emily regarded us with sad eyes before quickly turning her attention back to Claire. Claire was the sweetest little girl I had ever met, and she had an obsession with princesses. I think that she's really lucky, having Quil in her life. He'll always be there for her, making sure she's happy and safe.

We were all having a good time and after some time, Jacob joined us. He sat with us but said nothing, just staring at me continuously. He asked me if I would take a walk with him and after much insisting, I agreed.

"Can we just start over?" He blurted out. I was stunned into silence but managed to give him a minute nod. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black." He greeted with a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Halo Shaw. Nice to meet you." I said, playing along. We both stared at each other for a while before bursting out laughing. "Sorry, but that was stupid. I don't think that's even remotely possible, what with you being on your man-period half the time." I teased with a grin on my face. He chuckled and shook his head at me. I like this Jacob. This Jacob is fun and easy to get along with. The wind began to get stronger and colder, blowing gusts of icy air towards me. Jacob, being a werewolf, was completely unaffected. However, I was shivering like a frightened Chihuahua. He took one look at me and immediately asked,

"Are you cold?"

I rolled my eyes and replied with chattering teeth, "No, I'm just working on this new dance move. It's called 'The Chihuahua'." He snorted and moved closer to me. My heart started to beat faster, my breath catching in my throat. He gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I swear I began hyperventilating. He created a protective bubble around me; it was so strong that not even a lick of cold air could penetrate it. I shouldn't be doing this. _But he's so warm…_

"Better?" he asked quietly. My vocal cords had been paralysed by his heat, so I could only manage to nod my head. I turned to look at his face and found it a mere three inches away from my own. My heart was now thrashing in its bone cage, begging to be free and soar far away. His lips were slightly parted as he began to lean in. Closer. Heat flooded my cheeks. Closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. Closer. My eyes fluttered shut. Closer-.

"Jake!" A pathetic voice called out. My bubble burst; cold air swirling around me – swirling around my heart. I have never felt homicidal before, but I was pretty damn close. My eyes snapped open, only to find Jacob standing a good ten ft. away from me, glaring at me with a gaze leaking with venom. And just like that my wonderful Jacob was gone. _Hold on. 'My'? Since when was he yours? He's Bitcha's because he doesn't want you._ Gee thanks a bunch! What had I just done? I had nearly kissed Jacob! He wanted nothing to do with me, he loved this pathetic bitch, yet I was stupid enough to nearly kiss him?!

Bella ran up to Jacob and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. "Hey beautiful." He whispered so lovingly that it made my insides burst into flames. She looked at me and smirked again, making me want to slap that smile right off her face. She knew that Jacob had imprinted on me, and now she was just rubbing it in my face, because she knew that she had him wrapped around her finger. I clutched my stomach as pain erupted within and walked back to the pack. They trailed behind me, absorbed in their own fucked up world. Paul and some of the guys began to shake at the expression on my face, and when they looked behind me, it doubled. I put my hand on Paul's arm, hoping to calm him down some.

Bitcha just had come to another fun event, making it a shitty event. She looked at the pack and blushed furiously. Are you kidding me? Whatever, don't pay attention to her. Just keep having fun with the pack.

"Hi Halo." Bella said tightly. She obviously didn't want to talk to me. But I didn't understand one thing. She knows I don't like her and I know she doesn't like me, so what's the point in being so fake? She should have the balls to tell me that she doesn't like me and that she doesn't want to pretend to like me. I guess she doesn't want to ruin her image as an innocent and caring Bella in front of her dear Jacob.

I just scoffed and turned back to the pack, getting up with Paul and walking towards the shore. I really couldn't give two shits about the fact that she might be insulted.

"It's rude to not respond to someone, especially when they're being nice." Jacob's steely tone stopped me in my tracks. I would really love to shoot him in this moment.

"This." I said pointing to my face. "Is the expression that says 'I don't give a fuck'. You see Jacob; I'm a very real person. I'd rather be rude than fake." I said icily and Bella pulled herself closer to Jacob. She's so pathetic.

"I was just trying to be nice." She said timidly. Will someone please shut this bitch up, before I throw a brick at her fucking face? "I get that you hate me but I was trying to be your friend and I would really appreciate it if you'd try as well." She said with a sugar saturated voice, but I could hear the insincerity laced in her tone.

"Me? Hate you? Come on, I have better ways to spend my life. The only way I can save energy is to pretend that you don't even exist." Jacob was looking at me with so much anger and disbelief; I thought he'd rip my head off. The boys behind me were laughing their asses off and even Emily had a smile on her face. Leah looked exceptionally proud of me; I guess she hated Bella just as much as the rest of us. Bella's face was red with embarrassment but I just smirked and began walking again with Paul. A cold bony hand wrapped around my forearm, flipping me around. _Did this bitch just touch me! I don't like her! Why does she keep trying?!_

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but I was just being polite okay? There was no need for you to insult me like that!" She spat at me, but I was just staring at her pale hand. Clearly she was trying to make me look bad in front of everyone, but I couldn't give two shits. Her hand began tightening on my arm, and it began to hurt a little but I didn't let it show.

"Let go of my hand." I said as calmly as I could, even though I wanted to punch her in the face.

She just smiled cruelly at me. Urgh she's even uglier when she smiles. Jacob wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her back a little, telling her to let go. But the bitch ignored him and began to sink her nails into my arm. She kept going until I was sure she was drawing blood. In a matter of seconds, everything went red and a beast was unleashed inside of me. I looked her dead in the eyes and whispered, "Don't do something you'll regret Bella. Let go of me or things are going to get ugly." Her hold on me was relentless and she didn't ease up.

Jacob threatened me by saying, "Halo, if you so much as move a hair on her head, I'll-"

Before I knew it my hand had lifted and slapped her right across the face. Everything went silent then. The boys stopped laughing, the birds stopped flapping their wings, and the waves stop crashing. A balloon of relief exploded in me but it was short lived. Jacob was livid, suddenly in my face, gripping my upper arms with such force; I knew they would be purple and bruised in the morning.

"How dare you slap her?! Who the fuck do you think you are huh?!" He shouted in my face. All of a sudden I was back with Tony. He grabbed me and shouted in my face, throwing me to the floor. He lifted his leg, readying it to direct a kick to my ribs. I screamed bloody-murder and started punching Tony in the chest. Pain shot through my wrists but I kept pounding at him, wanting to feel safe once more.

Paul's faint voice drifted into my ears, "Halo! Let go of her you asshole!" His voice became stronger and stronger until I was no longer with Tony, and I was brought back to reality. I was being held by Paul, trembling in fear, with Jacob looking on with fearful eyes.

"Halo? I'm so sorry!" He apologised taking one step closer. Paul growled at him so loudly that it reverberated through his chest and into my ear, making my teeth rattle. Jacob stood stationary, not knowing what to do. After I had calmed down a little, Paul's hand slowed on my head, gently stroking my hair. I looked around to find the entire pack flanking Paul and I, each one of them growling at Jacob and Bella. Bella burst into crocodile tears, crying Jacob's name and showing him her red face. He looked at me once more before giving the bitch his full attention. He pulled her close and they slowly began walking back up the hill. Emily rushed up to me and gingerly pulled my hands towards her. The pain had subsided a little but they were extremely red from punching Jacob in the chest. I smiled exhaustedly at her and wriggled out of Paul's arms, walking up to Jacob and Bella.

"Hey!" I shouted. They turned around and Bella looked at me in annoyance. I set my gaze on her and said, "You won okay? Have him, I don't want him. But know one thing. If you touch me one more time, I will have no problem dislocating your fucking jaw." Her eyes actually reflected fear and I was glad that she finally took my threat seriously.

I then turned to Jacob and walked right up to him. "Don't come that close to me ever again, unless you want your balls sitting in a jar." I threatened. With that I turned my back to them and walked back to the pack, my heart breaking with every step.

* * *

A.N. Yay, all done! This chapter was pretty fun, considering Bella got threatened and slapped. By the way, Jacob did not kick Halo or throw her to the ground. It was simply her brain tricking her into reliving her days with Tony. I really like portraying Paul as a loving, brotherly person, as opposed to how SM describes him. She makes him seem like a hot-headed asshole. I really like the part where the whole pack surrounded her, protecting her from Jacob and Bella. It made me all tingly on the inside. Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Ciao my friends! You guys are full-on beast mode with the reviews. I'm trying my best to respond to every single one and take on the ideas you're giving me :) One review said that 14DD doesn't exist in bra size; this is from the second chapter or something. I live in Australia so those are the sizes we get in every shop here so… :D We'll be starting off with Jacob's POV, viewing his thoughts on his almost kiss with Halo, the little cat fight and thoughts after. Lots of you requested for his POV, so here it is. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.**_

* * *

Jacob's POV 

God I was exhausted! Sam had given me the last shift for patrol and I had just finished. Apparently the entire pack was down at the beach, which was completely fine with me; I could use a little relaxation. The wind was blowing towards me, blowing the delicious scent of vanilla and cinnamon towards me. The scent seemed to be the only thing I could smell as I followed it to the beach. The aroma triggered a memory in me – the day I imprinted on Halo. It was her; she was the delightful fragrance that plagued my dreams and haunted every step I took. No! I don't even like vanilla that much. Bella's strawberry scent is way more appealing. Ah Bella…the smile that graces her face makes the butterflies in my belly go wild – what the fuck. Butterflies? In _my_ belly? God I'm becoming such a pansy. But seriously, I would do anything for Bella. She's the perfect one for me, I don't know why the spirits chose Halo for me, it's just not right. Sure Bella loves that leech, but I know she feels something else for me, so I'm not giving up on her.

As I neared the pack, I saw Halo's body turn slightly in my direction, even though she was in deep conversation with Paul. She was getting awfully close with him. Does she have feelings for him? Does he have feelings for her? If he does any- no I don't care. I have Bella and that's fine with me; Halo can do whatever she likes. I reached our group and sat down, not saying a single word. I looked at Halo and saw that she was really happy here. But there as something in her eyes, something that made my heart throb. I want us to at least try and be friends, so I got up and asked her if she would go on a walk with me. At first she shook her head and continued her conversation, but I kept insisting and she eventually sighed and got up.

We were walking in silence and it was starting to get a little awkward. "Can we just start over?" I exclaimed. She looked at me in surprise but gave me a small nod, shock still evident on her face. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black." I greeted, feeling like an idiot.

"Hi, I'm Halo Shaw. Nice to meet you." She said, smirking a little. We both stared at each other, trying to keep in our laughter, but we failed. "Sorry, but that was stupid. I don't think that's even remotely possible, what with you being on your man-period half the time." She teased, a giant grin on her face. She's really beautiful when she smiles. I chuckled and shook my head at her. The wind picked up and seemed to get stronger. Sadness rushed through me as I realised I could no longer feel the cold. Sometimes, I wish to have my own life back, where there were no wolves or vampires. It would have been just me and Bella, living our life together, our happy life. But the fucking bloodsuckers had to move back to Forks, triggering my first phase, making my life complicated as fuck. But there's nothing I can do about that now, but I'll keep fighting for Bella, for a choice.

Halo was shivering from the cold and my instincts told me to take her someplace warm, but I stifled those urges. "Are you cold?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and replied. "No, I'm just working on this new dance move. It's called 'The Chihuahua'." I snorted and shuffled closer to her. Slowly I put my arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to me. She stopped breathing and I could hear her heartbeat rising.

"Better?" I murmured. She just nodded and turned her head to look at me. I didn't realise how close our faces were, till I looked into her eyes. They were so bright and beautiful. But Bella's were much better. Her eyes looked like two warm pools of hot chocolate, but Halo's looked like a stormy sky. So then why did I find myself inching closer and closer to her face? Stop it! Don't kiss her! Bella's lips are the only ones you should want! But the connection between my brain and my body had been disconnected. So close…

"Jake!" A voice called out. This voice usually had my heart beating faster, but right now, it just irritated me – wait – that's Bella! My mind screamed, and I realised what I was doing. I let go of Halo and jumped back a good ten ft. Crap! Did Bella see that? I really hope she didn't, she needs to know that she's the only one. I looked at Halo with hate, hoping she got the message that I didn't want her. Bella ran up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and couldn't help but think that she was too thin for my liking. She didn't have mouth-watering curves like Halo – but it doesn't matter, because she's beautiful to me.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered with love. Halo glanced at Bella and a sudden look of anger crossed her face, before turning into one of pain. She clutched her stomach and began walking away from us. I turned my attention to Bella and smiled at how cute she looked. We linked hands and slowly began walking towards the pack. "So what are you doing here Bells?"

"Well, Edward said I could visit you if I liked, so I decided to surprise you." She said softly. She was so gentle and soft, whereas Halo was rough and loud. My mind went back to what she had just said. Edward _let_ her visit me? He doesn't fucking own her! She should be able to come see me whenever she likes.

"That's really nice Bella." I said, looking down at her with a loving smile. When we reached the pack, the guys were shaking, glaring at me and Bella. Halo put her hand on Paul's arm and it calmed him down a little. That little action sent jealousy coursing through my veins, making me want to rip Paul's arm off. Bella didn't seem to notice and blushed when she looked at the pack. Aw she's so cute. Halo, however, was looking at her in disbelief.

"Hi Halo." Bella greeted. Halo just scoffed and turned to Paul, getting up with him and walking towards the shore. She's so rude! She doesn't have to be a bitch to Bella just because I chose her.

"It's rude to not respond to someone, especially when they're being nice." I gritted out in a steely voice. She stopped walking and turned around, casting a murderous glare on us.

"This." She said gesturing to her face. "Is the expression that says 'I don't give a fuck'. You see Jacob; I'm a very real person. I'd rather be rude than fake." She said bitch-ily and Bella clung to me, closer than before. It made me feel good knowing that she felt safe around me.

"I was just trying to be nice." Bella said nervously. Halo was scaring her! "I get that you hate me but I was trying to be your friend and I would really appreciate it if you'd try as well." She said sweetly. I don't understand what Halo's beef is with Bella; she's trying to be nice. Even when she knew that Halo was my imprint, she was kind towards her.

"Me? Hate you? Come on, I have better ways to spend my life. The only way I can save energy is to pretend that you don't even exist." My gaze snapped to her face, anger and disbelief radiating off my skin. The pack was laughing uncontrollably, even Emily was smiling. Bella's face was red with embarrassment. How dare Halo embarrass Bella in front of everyone? That's just low. Halo just smirked and continued walking with Paul. Bella stepped forward and grabbed Halo's forearm. Halo flipped around and glared at her hand.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but I was just being polite okay? There was no need for you to insult me like that!" Bella said, wounded by Halo's behaviour towards her. Halo however, was just staring at her hand, ignoring everything she was saying. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to take Bella away, but I also wanted her to teach Halo a lesson.

"Let go of my hand." Halo said coolly. She looked calm, but I could feel the frustration rolling off her body.

Bella just smiled at her and that's when I intervened. She was going to get hurt. Halo was going to hurt my Bella, and there's no way I'm going to allow that. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her back a little, telling her to let go, but she wouldn't listen. The coppery scent of blood wafted through the air, making my wolf growl in anger. I looked down at Halo's forearm, only to see tiny streaks of blood oozing out from beneath Bella's nails.

Halo stared into her eyes and whispered, "Don't do something you'll regret Bella. Let go of me or things are going to get ugly." But still Bella didn't let go.

Holy crap what do I do? Somehow, I knew that Halo was on the edge of her breaking point, so I spat out, "Halo, if you so much as move a hair on her head, I'll-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Halo's hand had smacked Bella right across the face. Everything went silent, the tension rising. I was livid, furious. She had hit my Bella! Suddenly I was in front of Halo, grabbing her upper arms and shouting in her face.

"How dare you slap her?! Who the fuck do you think you are huh?!" All of a sudden, Halo's eyes glazed over, and it seemed like she was seeing something completely different. She screamed and screamed, punching relentlessly at my chest. I was horrified but still so angry that I couldn't let go. Paul lunged at me, tearing me away from her.

"Halo! Let go of her you asshole!" He screamed at me, gathering Halo in his arms and gently stroking her hair.

"Halo? I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, finally realising what I'd done. Paul growled at me when I took a step closer, making my wolf growl murderously. How dare he stop us from getting to our imprint?! She's mine! It screamed. I looked around to see that the entire pack had surrounded Halo, protecting her. My wolf whined as it realised what they were shielding her from. They were protecting her against me. I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in my arms and take her far away from all this pain. I was about to take another step when Bella burst into tears. I forgot about everything and immediately rushed to her side. She showed me the left side of her face, which was now a bright red. I pulled her close to me and we slowly began walking up the hill.

We were walking in silence when we were stopped by a hard voice. "Hey!" Halo yelled in our direction. We turned around and looked at her. Dry tears stained her cheeks, her eyes swollen and red. She glanced at Bella and said, "You won okay? Have him, I don't want him. But know one thing. If you touch me one more time, I will have no problem dislocating your fucking jaw." Fine. She doesn't want me. That's exactly what I wanted. I wanted her to keep living her life and forget all this. She's doing exactly what I wanted. Then why did her words cause bullets of pain to shoot through my heart? Why did it make me want to fall to my knees and beg for her forgiveness? She then walked right up to me, pain etched into every feature of her angelic face.

"Don't come that close to me ever again, unless you want your balls sitting in a jar." She threatened, spinning on her heel and walking back towards the pack. I just stared at her retreating back, the tug in my heart becoming more and more insistent. I took a deep breath and began walking back up the hill, too absorbed in my own thoughts to check if Bella was still there. She caught up to me and put her arm around mine but I shook her off. She looked at me with hurt eyes and I immediately felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've just got too much on my mind right now. I'll walk you up to the border. You bloodsucker is probably waiting for you." I said.

"I'm sorry for ruining today. I was just trying to be nice to her, but I don't know what her problem is." She whimpered. I just shushed her and hugged her. Poor Bella, she didn't deserve this to happen to her.

We walked in silence the rest of the way, but my mind kept thinking about Halo. Her hands will be all bruised tomorrow. Does she hate me? Of course she does, you were about to kiss her and then you left her behind. I groaned in frustration and I saw that the treaty line was not that far away. As expected, the walking disco-ball was pacing way too fast to be considered human. I ignored the leech and hugged Bella goodbye. She walked over to his side and gave him a kiss. Ouch, that hurt. _That's probably how Halo feels when you ditch her for Bella. Just saying, but you're probably the worst imprinter in history._ Edward glanced at me and smiled.

"You better watch out Jacob. If you keep this up, you'll lose something – and when you do, you'll suffer." With that he walked away, dragging a confused Bella behind him.

 _Stay out of my head you son of a bitch!_ My mind screamed.

I grumbled and kicked a tree trunk, making it groan and creak. There was so much confusion and anger in me. And because of who? Halo! I burst out of my clothes, howling in pain and frustration. I charged for Emily's house, needing to talk to her. I phased behind a tree and marched into the house. With one look at me, Emily ordered everyone to go outside. Once I knew they were out of earshot, I collapsed on the couch, burying my face in my hands. Emily sat beside me, rubbing my back in a motherly fashion.

"What happened Jake?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know Emily. Everything is piling on top of me and I feel so suffocated. There's Bella, then the bloodsuckers, my dad, school and now there's Halo. She's bothering me so much! I never wanted to imprint on her, I wanted to imprint on Bella. Now she's in my life and she's constantly going to be in danger." I rambled out my frustrations.

"Jacob I get everything except the Halo thing. Why can't you just accept her and move on from Bella. You have a gift – a gift that allows you to find your soul mate. Someone that will always be by your side, through thick and thin. You've found that person, yet you're unwilling to let go of your past. How do you think Halo must feel? Have you ever even thought about what she feels? She has just moved to this place to get some peace, to get away from her old life, and already there are two people that hate her for no reason." I looked at her, wondering who the second person is. "Come on Jake. Don't tell me you're that clueless. Bella hates her too. And for what reason? She hates Halo because she knows she's a threat to your relationship. From the moment you first imprinted on her, you've been treating her like she's nothing more than shit on the bottom of your shoe." I stared at Emily in shock; she never swears. "That 'almost-kiss' today was bringing her hopes up and then you slashed them down when Bella came into the picture. So tell me Jacob, who exactly is the sufferer here? How is what you're doing, fair to anyone?" She questioned. I could see the anger on her face, threatening to lash out at me. She calmed down a little and asked, "Why are you so against imprinting Jacob. Is it really that bad?"

"I wanted a choice dammit!" I yelled. "I wanted to imprint on someone I knew, someone I was already in love with. Bella was always there, even before I became a wolf. My feelings for her are real, they're not fabricated by some connecti-"

Emily cut me off. "Is that what you think it is? Fake love? Jacob…" She sighed, exhaustion showing on her face. "Imprinting is like a sign. It points you towards the right direction, and it gives you a _choice_. If you don't want to follow it, then don't. But think of Halo, and what that might do to her. You're playing with fire Jake, and you're losing control of it. You don't fall in love with your imprint the second you see her; you begin to fall in love with her once you get to know her. But you're not even willing to give Halo a chance because you're too caught up with Bella. Open your eyes and see Bella for who she really is. Is she really worth all this pain, because at the end of the day, she's using you, and you know it." She got up and went to the kitchen, starting on dinner. I got up silently, Emily's words bouncing around in my head. I phased before I even reached the forest, Halo's tear streaked face being all that I could see.

* * *

Halo's POV

I knocked on Emily's door, needing to urgently talk to her. She opened the door with a smile, but tiredness was clear on her face. "Hey Emily, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. Is this a good time, or should I come back later?"

She just shook her head at me and pulled me inside the house. "Tell me Halo, what's on your mind."

"Okay, I'm going to be straight forward about this. Why does-"

"Why does Jacob hate you so much?" She finished for me. I nodded and she motioned for me to sit on the couch. "Ok I want you to just listen ok?" I nodded once again and waited for her to continue. "When Jacob was very little, his mom died in a car accident. Soon after, when his older sisters were able to, they left him and his dad, claiming that there were too many painful memories." I looked at her with shock. I had never heard about Jacob's life before. "You know how Jacob became friends with Bella. He developed feelings for her even before he phased for the first time, up until the moment he imprinted on you. The second he looked into your eyes, his feelings for Bella had evaporated, only leaving a connection with you. He was never in love with Bella, he was simply holding onto Bella because she's the only reminder he has of his normal, old life. He never asked for this life, yet he got it due to his genes, something he could not control. He's been hurt many times before in his life Halo, and he's afraid of being left again. He doesn't want to get close to you because he's afraid of feeling something for you and eventually forgetting about Bella. I also think that he's holding Bella so close to him because he wants to save her humanity. She wants to be one of them – a vampire." I scoffed in disgust. Why the fuck would you want to be something that only ever thinks about blood. She'll be a monster; well more than what she is now. "He lost his mom, his sisters left him and now the one he 'loves' wants to be something he is bound to hate."

"Emily…" I sighed. "I never knew about that. That's so horrible, having to go through all that. But… why does he have to treat me so badly? There are times where he is so sweet and nice, like earlier today, and then there are times where it seems like he wants to kill me."

"He was such a happy person. That person is who you see when he's happy and kind. The other Jacob is a result of Bella and Edward. Please believe in him Halo. He'll realise what he's doing is terrible and he'll see Bella for who she really is. Please stay strong Halo, he'll come around."

I smiled sadly at her and replied. "I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried that the bitch will damage him so much, that the shred of his former self will be destroyed."

* * *

A.N. There you go! That's what Jacob was thinking and as you can see, he's very confused. They both get wise words from Emily, but will they act upon those words? Now I remember saying that Bella is 19 so the graduation party will be for Halo, Jacob etc. Alice will want to throw them a party and Jacob will go for Bella, so then everyone will have to go. Edward will promise Bella to change her graduation but then the newborn shit will be introduced. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Hello people! So I woke up this morning with massive bruises on both of my hands :/ No idea how they even got there but meh. Love you all very much for leaving me your thoughts 3 Just so you guys are aware, there are only a few weeks of school left for Halo and the pack, so I might be skipping some school stuff. This chapter is important, I guess. Something happens with Halo and for once, Jacob will be good. I know hard to believe right? Trust me, it's possible :) There will be a JPOV, because it just seems necessary. That's enough of my blabbing. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be famous. But I'm not.**_

* * *

Pain. That seemed to be the only constant in my life lately. Jacob is just becoming too much of a problem and that bitch is not making it any easier. School has just been school, with the annoying whispers and rumours, irritating teachers, Bethany and fucked up classes. I sat with the pack every day, making sure I was far away from Jacob at all costs, and it seemed like the guys were trying to keep him away from me too. So here I was lying on my bed, conjugating the Spanish verb 'mirar' into the imperfect tense, when my phone vibrated. I reached over to my desk and grabbed it, wondering who'd texted me.

 _Hi Halo :) I was just wondering whether or not you'd like to catch up sometime? –Aaron_

I was feeling slightly giddy and responded quite rapidly. _Hey Aaron. Yeah sure, tonight? –Halo_

 _Okay :) Just give me your address and I can come pick you up at…6:00? –Aaron_

 _Sure, that's fine. See you tonight :) –Halo_

Holy hell, did that just happen? _Yes, yes it did just happen._ Does that mean that it's a date? _No. You're going to sit and discuss the national debt crisis. Of course it's a date!_ I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5:00. Oh I have plenty of time to get ready. I leisurely washed my hair, using my favourite shampoo and conditioner, making sure my hair smelt fruity. I was going to try tonight; all thoughts of Jacob would disappear for the evening. I wrapped my hair in a towel and got started on my outfit, staring at all of the articles of clothing before me. I decided to keep it casual since he wouldn't be taking me out to someplace fancy. Twenty minutes later, I had picked a black ribbed tank top, dark wash skinny jeans and my heeled boots.

This might sound stupid but I had worn my lace bra and panty set. _Whoo! Hoping to get some on the first date Halo?_ What! No, of course not! I just want to feel sexy, is there anything wrong with that? _Well, considering that you're an eighteen year old virgin…_ Urgh! Can you just shut up?! _I mean come on; you haven't even had your first kiss yet._ I swear to god, if you don't shut up I'll- _You'll what? Hurt me? You'll hurt yourself remember? I am you._ And you are a serious pain in the ass.

I topped it off with my dream catcher necklace and a bit of my usual makeup, only this time I wore blood red lip gloss. I left my hair down naturally since I really couldn't be bothered to do anything with it. With a satisfied look in the mirror, I turned on my heel and walked to my living room, waiting for Aaron.

I was in the middle of an episode of 'Adventure Time', when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and it was only 5:30, he must be early. With my hand on the handle and a big smile on my face, I opened the door. My smile quickly disappeared as I realised who was at my front door. Jacob. _What the fuck is he doing here?! So much for forgetting about him for tonight!_ He was gaping at me, dragging his eyes down my body before bringing them back up to my face. Way to make someone feel uncomfortable. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe, an exasperated look on my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a monotonous voice. I was not going to put in an effort to talk to him anymore. He didn't answer, he just kept on staring. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Hello? I asked, what are you doing at my house?"

He blatantly ignored my question, asking me his own. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Why? Can't I just get dressed up for myself? Do I have to have a reason?" I questioned.

He looked sick for a quick second and then began trembling slightly. "Are you going on a date?"

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be trailing after _Isabella_?" I asked, sneering the bitch's name.

"She likes to be called Bella and I want to know who you're going on a date with." He spat out.

I just scoffed and shook my head. "I don't give two flying shits on what she wants to be called, that's her real name is it not? And who the hell do you think you are, my father? Yes, I'm going on a date, what're you going to do about it?"

"I'll kill that son of a-" he grumbled.

"No you won't! He's done nothing to you so keep your fucking nose out of my business. Who I date is none of your concern! And you already have someone, don't you?" I huffed in anger. Why did he have to show up and ruin my night? "Look, why don't we just forget this imprint stuff and live like two strangers? It'll be so much easier for both you and me. You can keep your precious Bella and I can live my life. It's exactly what you wanted."

He looked unsure for a second before his hard mask made an appearance again. "Fine, if that's what you want. I came to talk to you about something, but it doesn't matter now. Have a good night with your _date_." He growled out the word as if it burned his tongue. With that, he turned around and phased on the spot, dashing towards the forest. I slammed my door shut and sat back on the couch, too angry to worry about the fact that my neighbours could've seen him. Before long, I heard another knock on the door, only this time it was Aaron. I gave a breath of relief and said hello. Like Jacob he looked me up and down and smiled at me.

"Wow Halo, you look amazing." He said. I blushed and walked out of my house, locking the door behind me. He led me to his car and opened the door for me. Okay so, I know that I should be grateful that he did that, but it kind of irritates me when guys do that. I mean it's just a freaking door; I'm not going to break a bone doing it. But I still kept quiet and sat in his car. As soon as Aaron got in the car and shut his door, an uneasy feeling set in my stomach. Throughout the entire ride to wherever, I tried to distract myself from the feeling but it just wouldn't go away. However, there was one question that I felt like asking him.

"Hey Aaron? How old are you?"

He looked nervous for a second but quickly covered it up. "I'm 20. Do you mind?" I shook my head and kept silent. I was eighteen so it was only a two year difference.

He parked the car near a dodgy looking pizza place, but I didn't mind too much. The feeling only doubled into a searing pain when we sat down at a booth. The sting was lancing through my abdomen making me feel a little light-headed. I grabbed my head and placed a hand on my stomach, somehow hoping to will away the ache.

"Hey are you okay?" Aaron asked, lightly grabbing my elbow. I nodded and smiled weakly at him, hoping he'd believe me. He bought it and ordered a pepperoni pizza and _six_ beers. When the pizza and the drinks arrived we began eating, with Aaron practically inhaling his slices whereas I was nibbling on mine. Too much pain and discomfort was coursing through my body for me to even concentrate on eating. Things started to go slightly downhill after Aaron asked for another six beers. My mind was starting to get a little scared as Tony kept coming to mind, but that's ridiculous. Aaron couldn't have any link to Tony. Could he? I tried to shake those thoughts off, but they were stuck to me like glue. Aaron's slightly red eyes roamed my body once again and lingered way too long on my chest, making me shift uncomfortably under his gaze. I wanted to leave.

Aaron just wouldn't stop asking for beers and at one point I quietly said, "Aaron? I think that's enough. You need to drive me back." He just waved me off and mumbled an incoherent 'yeah yeah.' I just sighed and leaned back in my seat, my appetite completely destroyed by the raging ache inside of me. What the hell is happening to me? _Period?_ No.

Eventually, Aaron had finished and we both walked to his car. Well _I_ was walking; he was drunkenly trailing behind me. He had parked the car quite far from the restaurant, which only made me want to quicken my pace. As I placed my hand on the car door, I was pinned against the car, my wrists bound together by Aaron's hand. His face was suddenly right in front of mine, the disgusting stench of alcohol filling my nose. I felt his grimy hand slide up the inside of my tank top, his lips placing sloppy kisses on my neck. Only then did I come to terms on what was happening. My heart sped up, pumping adrenalin through my veins. I thrashed and screamed for help but he wouldn't budge. How could no one hear me? His hand reached the underwire of my bra and his fingertips brushed the underside of my breast. I shivered in disgust, pushing him away with as much force as I could muster.

"Aaron, stop it!" I yelled in his face but he was ignorant. He stalked closer to me and all of a sudden, tingles of pain ran through my cheek as he slapped me.

"Shut up you bitch!" He slurred. My mind prepared to re-experience my days with Tony but I did everything I could to prevent that. This is serious; I'm going to get raped! I screamed till my throat went sore, but even then I kept trying. His hand still trapped my wrists and his other wandered down my torso, slowly creeping underneath my jeans. I shrieked in terror, wanting somebody, anybody, to come help me. I lifted my knee and smashed it into his balls. He gasped and fell to his knees, giving me enough time to make a run for it. But I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me by my hair, throwing me to the ground. I cried in pain, scratching at his face. He'd pinned me down, both of his knees were on either side of my body, trapping me.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He sneered pulling out a flip-knife. My eyes widened in fear as I began trembling. "You know." He began twirling the knife around, my eyes following the gleaming blade. "This would've been better if Tony was here." That was when everything stopped. Tony. He just said Tony. "He told me to keep a low profile, slowly get closer to you till I caught you. I got the job at the café, you know the one my _'aunt'_ owns. But you're just too irresistible." He dragged out, skimming the blade down my body. He bent down once more, roughly grabbing my breasts. I pulled my hand from his grasp and punched him in the nose. Bad move. He slapped me once more, anger flashing in his eyes. He flipped the knife open, bringing it closer and closer to my thigh. "He did say he just wanted you. He didn't mention in what condition." With that he drove the blade into my thigh. Pain exploded in that region, making me scream in agony. Why is no one helping me?

The pain blinded me, making my screams dull down into agonised whimpers. My ears picked up a faint howl, it was filled with pain and warning. Aaron began laughing on top of me, pushing the blade a bit deeper. I didn't have any energy left to scream so I just continued to sob. All of a sudden, Aaron was ripped off me and thrown a few feet away, but I was too far gone to react. Darkness licked at the edge of my vision, tempting me to give in. One thought came to my attention and it kept on repeating itself. _Tony found me. Tony found me. Tony found me._

A name drifted through my mind, unknowingly tumbling from my lips, before I was sucked into oblivion. "Jake…"

Jacob's POV

The entire day, one thought had been plaguing me. I wanted to tell Bella that I was in love with her. No doubt she probably already knew, but maybe if I finally say it out loud to her, she'll change her mind. For some reason, I wanted to go over to Halo's house and tell her. It just seemed fair to tell her what I was going to do. So after patrol, I set of towards Halo's. It was about 5:30 when I neared her house, the wonderful vanilla fragrance taking over my senses. I shook my head to clear the fog and walked up to her door. I knocked twice and waited. I heard the fast clacking of heels rushing towards the door. Halo opened the door with a smile but it faded as soon as it saw me. That hurt. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, accentuating her hips. That was the moment my jaw dropped. She was wearing a black tank that hugged her in all the right places, these jeans that clung to her, highlighting all her curves. Her boots made her taller, but she still only reached my neck. Her luscious lips were crimson, making me want to do nothing more than grab her and ki- No. It was normal for me to think that a girl is attractive; I _am_ a guy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a dead voice. I just could not stop staring at her. She snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my trance-like stupor. "Hello? I asked, what are you doing at my house?"

I couldn't help but wonder why she was all dolled up. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Why? Can't I just get dressed up for myself? Do I have to have a reason?" She asked rudely. Bella would never act so rudely towards someone. I guess that's one of the reasons she's perfect for me.

I knew that she was lying. She didn't get dressed up for herself, she's probably meeting someone. I felt sick to my stomach as I carefully asked the next question. "Are you going on a date?"

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be trailing after _Isabella_?" She sneered, igniting a fire inside of me.

"She likes to be called Bella and I want to know who you're going on a date with." I spat out in frustration, hoping she would just give me some proper answers.

She scoffed and shook her head. "I don't give two flying shits on what she wants to be called, that's her real name is it not? And who the hell do you think you are, my father? Yes, I'm going on a date, what're you going to do about it?"

She is?! That little motherfucker better keep his hands off her! "I'll kill that son of a-"

"No you won't! He's done nothing to you so keep your fucking nose out of my business. Who I date is none of your concern! And you already have someone, don't you?" She huffed, looking furious. "Look, why don't we just forget this imprint stuff and live like two strangers? It'll be so much easier for both you and me. You can keep Bella and I can live my life. It's exactly what you wanted." Her words sent pain rocketing straight to my heart. She doesn't want the imprint? But how? _You don't want the imprint either, and you treat her like crap you dipshit._ My wolf interjected. Emily's words rang in my head, _"…open your eyes and see Bella for who she really is…"_ That doesn't mean anything, Bella is perfect and I love her. I'm going to change her mind before she becomes a bloodsucker.

With no emotion in my voice, I said, "Fine, if that's what you want. I came to talk to you about something, but it doesn't matter now. Have a good night with your _date_." I needed to tell her what I was going to say to Bella, but it seems like she's on the same page as me. Without waiting for a response I turned around a phased on the spot, not giving a shit if anyone saw me. The door slammed behind me and I gave into my rage.

* * *

I invited Bella to come to La Push again; I needed to tell her today. We were walking along the beach, just talking when I said, "Bella, there's something you need to hear." She turned around, hands in her pockets and said, "What?"

"I just want to do this differently…smoother. But now I'm out of time." I said sadly. Her leech was going to change her after graduation. She's 19 but she had to repeat a year because she missed so much of school due to all the vampire shit.

"Do what?" She said curiously, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You need to hear the truth Bella, understand all of your options. And you need to know…that I'm in love with you. And I want you to choose me instead of him." I let out in a long breath, hoping it came out right.

She looked torn. Does that mean that she loves me too? "I thought you understood. I don't feel that way for you." She said, but there was something else on her face. Smugness?

"I don't buy it!" I exclaimed.

"What don't you buy? That's how I feel." She said.

"You feel something else for me, you just won't admit it." I said in defeat. Why couldn't she understand what I was doing for her? I was giving her my love, her humanity. "So I'm not giving up. I'm going to fight for you, until your heart stops beating."

"Well you're not going to have to fight for long." She murmured.

"You're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind-" I tried to reason with her but she hurriedly added.

"No. I'm not. I know what I want." She said quietly but I could hear the satisfaction in her voice. Did she want me to fight for her?

"You wouldn't have to change for me Bella or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. I mean he probably can't even kiss you without hurting you." I spoke softly. I grabbed her hand and placed it on my chest. "Feel that? Flesh and blood and warmth." I didn't know how much longer I could go on. I put my hand behind her head and planted my lips on hers. There was no electricity, no spark, and no fireworks. There was absolutely no emotion. She kissed me back though so that was something. She pulled away and stared at me. Out of nowhere, she punched me right in the face and immediately began groaning in pain.

I rushed her back to her house only to be charged at by her stupid leech. He grabbed me by the neck and growled, "If you ever touch her against her will again…"

"She's not sure what she wants." I snarled in his face.

"Don't do this!" Bella yelled but it seemed like she almost _wanted_ us to fight over her.

"Well, let me give you a clue! Wait for her to say the words." He said angrily.

"Fine! And she will." I growled. We both stared each other down, daring the other to say something. Bella was trying to pull us apart. Oh Bella. She was so concerned for us. That's just how she is.

Charlie came rushing down the stairs, pushing Edward and I away from each other. "Let's take it down a notch, alright?" I knew Charlie liked me way better than Cullen so no problem there. I explained to him that Bella hurt her hand by punching me in the face because I kissed her. And he didn't even seem angry. After the leech to her back to the Cullen's, I phased and ran around the forest, trying to cool down.

I think it went alright. I was thinking about Bella when my thoughts were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. I ran towards the sound and ended up near a pizza place. A sudden pain erupted in my left thigh and my knees buckled under the ache. I howled to signal the pack, letting them know that I would need help. The breeze blew a mixture of smells towards me. Beer, blood, vanilla and cinnamon. Wait! Vanilla and Cinnamon? Halo! I phased out and ran with inhuman speed towards Halo's contorted scent. There was a man sitting on top of her, reeking of alcohol. She was whimpering and he was laughing at her pain. That son of a bitch! I grabbed him by his collar and threw him away. His head smashed against the concrete and he instantly blacked out. Paul, Leah, Embry and Quil came running behind me, all staring in silence.

"Get that bastard and take him to the Cullens!" I snarled at them. I would deal with him later. Right now my main focus would be Halo.

She was lying on the ground, a knife sticking out from her thigh, blood gushing out of the wound. Her tank top was pulled up and the button of her jeans was undone. He had tried to rape her! She moaned and breathed, "Jake…" before her entire body went limp. I panicked and scooped her up into my arms and ran off towards the Cullen's house, the rest behind me. I kept glancing at her and saw that she was getting paler and paler by the second. I sped up, my legs burning but I didn't care. She would not let go. She would not leave me. I could feel the imprint bond fading slowly, indicating that she was losing the battle. The mansion came into view and I burst through the doors, shouting Carlisle's name.

"Carlisle! Please help! Carlisle!" The doctor suddenly appeared in front of me, taking one glance at Halo and then rushing her up to his study. There was a hospital bed with all the necessary gadgets in the room. He set her down and yelled at Alice to get Jasper out of the house.

"I'm going to have to pull out the knife." He said quickly.

"Just do something! She's dying!" I snarled. He nodded and grasped the handle of the knife. With one swift movement he ripped it out, causing Halo to scream in distress. She quieted and passed out once more. He hooked her up to an IV and did a blood transfusion. How did he know her blood type? After stitching her up he recommended that I stay with her for the night. It'll be a very critical stage and if she lives the night then she'll be fine.

"The blade was a mere 2mm away from a major artery. If it would've gone the last 2mm, she would've died on the way here. There was excessive bleeding so that's why I had to do the blood transfusion, but apart from that, I think she'll be fine. I've hooked her up to some morphine and I'll keep checking on her. If you would come downstairs for a few moments then we could discuss her attacker."

"No way. I'm not leaving her side till I know she's in the clear." I said defiantly. He just nodded and said that he'll bring everyone up here then.

Edward and Bella came in the room first. Bella rushed to me and gave me a hug but I just pushed her away, not feeling even an ounce of guilt. I was too worried about Halo at the moment to even think of anything else. "What happened Jake?" She asked, looking down at Halo in disdain. Okay now what's her problem? Halo nearly died and she wants to look at her like she's shit? No way.

"She was nearly raped and then she was stabbed." I said with hatred for myself. I wasn't there for her. She needed my help and I didn't come. If I had just paid more attention to the imprint rather than wasting my breath on an unfixable cause, then Halo would be fine.

"Oh." Bella said, sounding unimpressed. She pulled my arm and said, "Come downstairs, she'll be fine here. Spend some time with me, she's not in danger."

I snapped at that. "What do you mean 'she's fine, she's not in danger'? She was nearly _raped_ and she was stabbed in the thigh. The blade was 2mm away from _killing_ her. She's not stable and I need to be with her. She's my imprint and I care about her."

"I thought you said that you loved me though. You said that you wanted nothing to do with her." She whined.

"Bella." I sighed. "Can you please just leave me alone? I need to be here for her right now. She'll heal faster with me around." I said as nicely as I could.

Her eyes looked hurt and then angry when she glared at Halo. She turned around and walked back down the stairs. I looked up and saw Edward smirking at me just as he went chasing after her. I just rolled my eyes and gently picked up Halo's hand, placing it in my own. It was too cold for my liking. Carlisle and the rest came in the room, dragging the still unconscious vermin behind them. Instinctively, I growled and placed myself in front of Halo's bed, watching the bastard with hateful eyes. I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned my head to see the pack piling in through the door. I glanced at Carlisle and he smiled at me. He wasn't half bad. Paul was the first one to rush to Halo's side. He brushed some stray hairs away from her face and kissed her forehead, which made my wolf growl in fury. One by one, the pack showed their love to Halo and after, we got down to business. Paul emptied a glass of cold water on the dick's face, waking him up.

He looked around and slurred. "Where the h-hell ammm I?"

I jumped up and marched directly up to him, grabbing his collar and spitting in his face, "Do you know who that is?!" I pointed to Halo.

He nodded and smiled drunkenly. "Yeah, that's Ha-halo. Gotta nice rack on her, I'll tellya." I snarled and shook him hard.

"Wrong motherfucker. That's my girlfriend and you just got yourself into a whole lot of shit."

The pack looked at me like I was mental when I said she was my girlfriend, but their faces actually looked happy. "Girlfriend? Nah, that's Tony's b-bitch." My heart stopped as he uttered those words. "He-he's gonna get her. He knows where sh-she is now." He started chuckling and I punched him in the face, knocking him out. I shook violently as I threw him back on the ground, walking back to Halo's side before I did something I'd regret. But I highly doubt that I'd regret killing that fucktard.

Emmett took him away and Carlisle told me what he found out about him. "His name is Aaron Joel and he's got a record for being a sex offender and a child molester. He's 34 years old but victims say he claims to be 20. He invests in face reconstruction also known as plastic surgery to keep up with his lies. He'll be sent to jail Jacob, don't worry." By the end of that, I was on the verge of phasing, Halo's hand being my only barrier. They all then left me and Halo alone, to which I was thankful for.

"Jay…Jake…" She whimpered my name, slowly leaning towards me. A sudden feeling overcame me, making me want to hold her and kiss all her troubles away. Just a few hours ago she was fine and arguing with me. Just a few hours ago my feelings for her meant nothing. Just a few hours ago I could only see Bella. Slowly my feelings for Halo were getting stronger and my love for Bella was diminishing. But I still love Bella and not Halo. However, seeing her this vulnerable made me livid. This is not the Halo I know. _Jacob she was just stabbed, give her some time._ You're right. I should let her heal.

"Jake…" she mumbled softly. I got up and cautiously kissed her forehead, breathing in her delicious scent.

Tony wants to come after Halo? I'll show him why he should never mess with an imprint. Let him come.

* * *

A.N. Whoo! Long chapter! It's the longest one yet :) Did you all see that coming? I really hope you guys like this one. Jacob had a major mood swing and his perceptions are changing. This is just what he's feeling; it doesn't mean Halo will forgive him so quickly. The almost rape scene was kind of hard for me to write :( We saw more of Bitchella's attitude and finally she got put in her place and there's plenty more to come. I hope you don't find it irritating that Jacob doesn't hate Bella straight away. He just confessed his love, and it's all building up to a very fun scene. I actually can't wait to write it! Also did you guys pick up when Jacob kissed Bella, Halo felt pain? Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Hi everybody! Ok so last night in my sleep, I stretched my leg and I pulled my freaking stitches. I was silently crying in pain, curled up into a ball, like the loner I am… Anyways, moving on. :) You guys are such a motivation; you keep me going even when I'm tired, sore and hangry. I love you guys and I just wanted to say a massive THANK YOU! Now, I present to you, Chapter Twelve…Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, the mind rapist would not exist :)**_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. What _is_ that? Beep. Beep. Beep. Okay now it's just getting irritating. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like a ton of sand was holding them down. I tried to move around but instantly regretted doing so as my leg exploded with pain, making me gasp. I pried my eyes open, bright lights glaring down at me. I snapped them shut and heard a painfully familiar voice.

"You're awake." The voice said in relief. "Would you like me to dim the lights?"

I slowly nodded, my entire body feeling as stiff a board. I peeked through my eyelids, making sure that the light would not blind me and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around the room and saw the irritating beeping machine. Wait they use those in hospitals. I looked down to see myself in a hospital gown, in a hospital bed with a needle up my arm. The room I was in looked nothing like a hospital; it looked more like a study. Why was I here? I turned my head to see Jacob staring at me with concerned eyes. Why is _he_ here?

"What a-am I doing here?" I rasped, my throat feeling like sandpaper. He realised that I needed water and gave me a glass of water. I placed the straw between my lips, sucking greedily at the cold water. The coolness rushed down my throat, soothing the irritation. Once I had finished, he placed the glass back on the table.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" He asked, searching my face for something. I shook my head, trying to remember something.

"I was at home, watching T.V. when you came to my house. We had an argument and you left. Then Aaron came to pick me up." I recalled. Jacob started to shake at the mention of Aaron. Almost instinctively, I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down, sparks running through my fingertips. His shaking dulled down to slight tremors and then he stopped all together. "He took me out for pizza and he had a lot of beers. I remember leaving the restaurant and being pushed against his car door. After that everything is blank." My head started throbbing at the amount of concentration and pressure.

" _Aaron_ had tried to rape you." He gritted out, making me look at him in disbelief. "You fought back he ended up stabbing you in the thigh." That explains the pain in my leg. "He was 2mm away from killing you Halo, 2mm." He whispered sounding as horrified as I was feeling. Like a flick of a light, everything came rushing back.

 _He had pinned me against his car and began sliding his hand under my tank. I was screaming but no one was helping me. I kicked him in the balls and ran away but he grabbed me by my hair and threw me down. He pinned me with down with his knees and pulled out a knife. He had been touching me and kissing my neck. He drove the knife into my leg. I screamed. He said something about Tony. He was suddenly thrown off me and then everything went black._

"Halo?" Jacob's voice rung in head. "Are you okay, you just zoned out for a second."

"I remember everything." I whispered and that's when the terror set in. "I can't stay here. I have to leave. He knows where I am, he found me." I rambled, making an effort to move. I yelled in pain as my leg fired up, but I kept moving. I need to get away from here.

Jacob grabbed me by the shoulders and gently pushed me back onto the bed. "Halo, nothing's going to happen. The pack and I are here by your side. Nothing is going to happen to you." He crooned stroking my hair. "I won't let anything happen to you." He murmured. Why was he acting like this? _Don't do this Halo, he doesn't want you. It's just the imprint bond that's making him act like this. Push him away._

"Get away from me." I spat out. Pain and hurt swirling within my soul. He didn't let go of me. "I won't repeat myself Jacob." He looked hurt for a second before letting go of me.

"I'll be downstairs with Bella. I'll send Paul up." He said venomously. Did he really have to say he would be with Bella? Or was that just on purpose, to make me jealous? He marched down the stairs, Bella's pathetic voice filling my ears as she called out his name. Paul came running up the stairs, instantly standing by my side.

"How're you feeling?" He asked worriedly, placed his hand on my forehead, as if to check my temperature. _Like he could tell, he's nearly as hot as an oven._

"I'm feeling good Paul. My leg hurts a bit, but that's all." I said. He nodded and began to tell me what had happened yesterday.

"You should've seen Jacob yesterday. He freaked the fuck out when he saw you lying there. He carried you all the way to Cullen's house, well more like ran like his ass was on fire-"

"Wait, what? I'm at the _Cullen's_ house? He brought me to a house full of bloodthirsty vampires, while I was bleeding profusely?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and explained that it was the only place he could think of at the time. "Well, they haven't killed me yet, so that's a good sign."

He chuckled and said, "Now can I continue?" I nodded and he resumed. "Well when he brought you in, Carlisle, the 'father' of the family, took you up to this room and began doing all the doctor jazz. I heard about all of this when Jacob phased right after so. Anyway, Bella came and tried to make him come downstairs with her but Jacob set her straight." He chuckled. "Oh man, you should've been awake. Her face was priceless."

Why would Jacob stand up for me, against _Bella_? Who cares, he's probably downstairs sucking face with her or something. That thought itself made me want to curl up into a ball and cry.

"There's more Halo." Paul's voice had suddenly lost all humour and was dead serious now. Regret flashed in his eyes and I was getting curious now. "Before we found you, Jacob was with Bella."

"Surprise surprise." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Would you just listen? He told her that he…was in love with her. Then he kissed her." As soon those words left his mouth, the pain in my chest intensified, making me double over in pain. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I didn't allow them to fall, not over him. I looked over at Paul and he was regarding me with anguish.

I just shrugged and said, "Yesterday, when I was at the restaurant, I was fine until this sudden pain hit me. I thought that it may have been my period or something, but I guess not. Thanks for telling me Paul."

"The funny thing is that she kissed him back. Even though she has a boyfriend and she told Jacob that she loves Edward and has no feelings for him." He said, scoffing in disgust.

I heard faint footsteps on the stairs, heading towards the room. Paul looked up and growled menacingly, warning the person to back off. I lifted my head to see none other than Bitchella. I groaned, "What do you want?"

"I just came to ask how you're feeling." She asked uninterestedly.

"Why do you care?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, you're Jake's friend-" She said 'innocently'.

"I'm not Jacob's friend, nor will I ever be." I gritted out. She looked utterly frustrated and stomped out the door. _Whoa! Someone's on their period._ A few minutes later, this inhuman looking man walked into the room. He was as pale as a sheet, honey coloured eyes shone bright and he would seem very attractive to normal people. But I'm not normal. He seemed almost too perfect to be considered attractive, but I bet women fawn over him every single day.

"Hello Miss Shaw, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. Now I just need to quickly check your vitals before I let you go." He said with a friendly smile. Paul had stiffened beside me, low growls slipping out from his clenched teeth. Why is he so- Oh. He's a wolf, Carlisle's a vampire, got it.

Carlisle checked my heart rate, my blood pressure and all that crap, before he said I could go home. He had a wheelchair just lying around, saying I could use it since I wouldn't be able to walk properly for another week or so. After changing into my own clothes again, I said thank you and sat in the wheelchair, ready to go home. Paul wheeled me out and took me home, the rest of the pack, except Jacob, trailing behind us. They all stayed at my house till the evening, laughing and talking. We cooked food for ourselves and it truly was an enjoyable night, apart from my injury, to bond with the pack. Paul helped me into bed and then they all left, leaving me alone in the silence of my house.

I had trouble sleeping that night, with my leg burning, my stomach churning and my mind racing. I downed two sleeping pills and immediately plunged into a deep sleep, brown eyes being the only thing I dreamt.

* * *

A.N. There it is. It's a really short chapter and I'm sorry for that. There's a lot of crap going on in my house right now and I'm not in the right state of mind to dish out some good stuff. Instead of just not updating, I wanted to at least upload something to keep you guys happy. Next chapter will definitely be better, I promise. It will have some important stuff, leading to the newborn war. Once again I truly apologise to all my readers and I hope you don't mind this shitty filler chapter. Much love :)


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Hi! Thank you to all my readers that reviewed and kept them positive :) I'm sorry I haven't updated in days. My grandfather was admitted into the hospital and I've been over there a lot. This chapter will have Halo's last day of school, and then their graduation. It will also include the graduation party at the Cullen's for Bella. There is also a wonderful surprise at the end! As mentioned before, though Bella is 19, she had to repeat a year because vampire stuff happened etc. Also, please ignore it if I get some stuff wrong regarding school hours, periods, amount of lunches and graduation. I live in Australia, so I have a _very_ vague idea of how the American schooling system works. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my own plot and characters.**_

* * *

I woke up with a dull ache in my leg, but it was bearable. It'd been two weeks since the incident, two weeks since my feelings for Jacob had taken a whole new route. I constantly felt torn, not knowing whether or not to play it cool with Jacob. I'm actually surprised I have any hair left. This was the last day of school before graduation, and let me tell you, I'm super excited. I'm not sure whether I want to go to college or not. It sounds stupid but I want to be a poet; I've spent quite a bit of my life dedicated to literature. _It sounds like a good idea. We should do it._ I'd have to think about it, it's not a quick-second decision.

I got ready for the last day of hell, grabbed a granola bar and raced out to my car. I was driving in silence, observing the scenery when a russet wall stood in front of my car. I slammed my foot on the brakes, screaming as I neared the wall. My car stopped a few inches shy of the wall, which then began moving. What the fuck? I was too stunned to investigate so I just sat there, staring at my hands as they shook. A face suddenly appeared at my window and I screamed in terror. I put my hands up to protect my face when I heard a muffled, "Halo?" It was Jacob. _Are you fucking serious? Jacob, out of all the seven billion people in the world you could've run over, it was Jacob. Thank you universe._

I panicked and smashed my foot on the accelerator, tearing through the roads, leaving a confused Jacob behind me. _Did you really just do that? He's going to see you in school anyway, so be ready for that._ I let out a long breath, running a hand through my hair. I pulled into school and got out, the pack immediately flocking towards me.

"Hey Halo." They all said in unison, creeping me out for a quick second. I nodded at them, waving slightly when I glanced to the woods behind the school. Jacob strolled out of the dense trees like everything was normal, heading towards us. He muttered a hello to the pack and turned to me.

"I was wondering if we could talk." He asked.

I shook my head and answered, "No."

"Please." He implored. "I'll take you to First Beach where we can talk properly."

"You want me to skip school, on the last day?" I asked in disbelief. "No way. We can talk later." Not. With that, I swivelled on my heel and walked into the hell hole known as school.

The school was buzzing with excitement, everyone relieved that school would be ending in five hours. I walked to Biology, not bothering to even check for Bethany. It seemed like she was already in the classroom, getting out her notebook and pens. I sat next to her and we began talking about insignificant things.

"Are you excited to go to college?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm not sure if I even want to go to college." I responded with a grimace.

"Really? It's heaps of fun apparently; at least that's what my brother says. Granted he's drunk and partying half the time, but still!" She exclaimed. "What are you interested in?"

I blushed in embarrassment as I realised I would have to tell her I write poetry. "Um, it's nothing." I rushed. But she shook her head, begging me to tell her. "Fine." I breathed in annoyance. She could really push someone's buttons. "I write poetry. So I guess I'm interested in literature." I muttered.

"You write poe-" She started in a lurid voice but I slapped my hand over her mouth, preventing her from finishing her sentence.

"Could you say it any louder!" I hissed lowly.

"Sorry sorry." She whispered sheepishly. "That's so cool though. Why would you be ashamed of that?" She inquired. I just shrugged. Why did I not like sharing this fact about me? _Maybe it's because many people think poetry is for losers, and we've spent enough of our life being told that, that's what we are._ Good point.

An all too familiar tug yanked me towards the door but I restricted myself from looking. I knew it was Jacob and I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing I was attuned to him. Speaking of a pull, I wonder how Bethany's going with Embry. I opened my mouth and was about to ask her when the teacher walked in, barking at everyone to keep quiet. I sealed my mouth shut and turned my attention onto the board, jotting down all the notes. Halfway through the lesson, a ball of paper was thrown at me. I opened it and read,

 _Dunno if you realised, but Jacob Black has literally been eye-fucking you this entire time. Do you guys have a thing going on or something? –B_

I looked at Bethany who was smirking at me and shook my head frantically. I mouthed 'Hell no' to her, a blush creeping up my neck, and she rolled her eyes mouthing back a sarcastic, 'sure'. I gave her the quick finger and turned back to the board, hearing her giggle in my ears. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob's head turned towards me and it made my cheeks flare with heat. Another note hit my arm and I opened it, wondering what else Bethany had to say.

 _Hey, are you going anywhere tomorrow night? If not then are you coming to the massive graduation party at the Cullen's? –B_

I didn't want to risk turning back so I flipped the note over and began writing.

 _How the fuck do you even know about the Cullens? And if they are holding a party, it'll only be for their school, Forks High. You know what? This note thing is too tedious, just get out your phone and we'll text each other. –H_

I threw the balled up note at her and she read it, minutely nodding her head.

I got out my phone and waited for her text.

 _I don't really know them, but come on it's a small town, everyone knows the Cullens. Okay so, believe it or not,_ Embry _asked me to go with him. He just walked up to me and we began talking for a while, he then brought up graduation and then he just asked me. Me, being in love with that sexy ass,_ had _to say yes. But no one I know is going, so I need you to come. –B_

 _Are you shitting me?! EMBRY ASKED YOU! That's great Beth! Maybe you'll even get laid tomorrow ;) And as for me going, I'm pretty sure one of them will have to ask me. I mean I can't just barge into their house uninvited.–H_

 _Oh come on! Jacob is so gonna ask you, just wait for it. And believe me; I'm just waiting for Embry to do_ that _with me ;) –B_

 _Fine, we'll see if he asks me. If he doesn't then I'll just go with you, okay? –H_

 _Yes, yes and yes! Okay I think we should put our phones away, because Mrs Kopf is probably looking at us thinking 'why the fuck are those girls looking at their crotches and smiling?' –B_

I let out a laugh and texted back a quick 'ok', sliding my phone back into my pocket. I leaned back in my seat and felt a headache coming on. Great, just what I needed. The rest of the day went on as usual and I headed home at the end of the day. Tomorrow was graduation.

I woke up the next day with a shitty mood, fatigue lingering in my veins. I put on my usual makeup and chose a nice outfit to wear underneath my gown. I wore a white chiffon blouse that accentuated my curves and a black skirt that ended a few inches above my knee. I paired that with my black pumps and my mother's ring. I looked in the mirror and nodded at myself, pleased with my appearance.

During all the speeches, a sudden bout of grief hit me. No one was here for me. On one of the most significant days of my life, I had no family that could feel proud of me, no family that could care. Tears stung my eyes and one slipped out, trailing down my cheek and dripping off my chin. I wiped it away but didn't bother to even check if my makeup had smudged.

I zoned out halfway through the names but I was brought back to reality when my name was announced, loud and clear.

"Halo Shaw." I walked up the steps and onto the stage, a small, forced smile on my face. I shook hands with a man, who I don't ever remember seeing, and looked to the crowd, a glimmer of hope swimming in my soul. And that's when my heart melted. Sam and Emily were sitting there in the crowd, along with the rest of the pack that had already finished school. They clapped and whooped just for me. They all looked at me with pride, especially Sam and Emily. These people, who I had met the day I moved here, were sitting in the crowd cheering for me. These crazily wonderful people had become my family. My small smile bloomed into the biggest smile of my life as I waved at them and walked off the stage.

One by one the pack hugged me, congratulating me. You could hear the sincerity in their voices, which made it all the more surreal.

Emily walked up to me with Sam and said, "Oh sweetie, you have no idea how proud we all are! Well done!" I grinned and blushed at her words.

Sam stared at me with a smile on his face and before I knew it I was pressed against his chest, his arms locking around my waist. "I'm proud to call you my little sister." He said grinning at me. Tears brimmed my eyes once again and I hugged him tightly. "Your mother would've been exceptionally proud of you Halo. And I hope you can consider us your family; you're already part of ours." I pulled away and nodded at him in exuberance.

After being passed around to everyone, I felt a tug in my chest, and this time I didn't resist. I turned around to find a Greek Adonis standing just a few feet away from me. God, he was gorgeous.

"Halo." He breathed. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to a graduation party tonight?" He asked, waiting for my response.

Should I say yes? I mean we could just go together and it wouldn't mean anything. _Don't go Halo. He wants to take you to a house filled with vampires! If that doesn't ring warning bells, then I don't know what will._

He seemed to sense the hesitation coursing through me and came closer to me. He bent down and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry. They won't come within ten feet of you, I promise." His closeness caused my heart to flutter and my eyes to shut. His comforting scent invaded my senses, making it nearly impossible for me to think straight.

I calmed myself down and said, "Sure, I'd love to go." He nodded and smiled at me, filling me with butterflies on crack. _Butterflies on crack? That's a new one._

We drove over to the Cullen's house, which looked like a freaking mansion, and pulled over. Since I was the only one in my car, no one had seen what I was wearing. Only Embry, Quil and Jacob were present, since they were the only ones from the pack that had graduated this year.

"Holy shit Halo, you're looking good." Quil complimented, winking at me. I snorted and shoved his shoulder, glancing at Jacob. He was just staring at me.

"I agree. You look really good." Embry said with a smile. Out of nowhere, Bethany ran up and hugged me. Embry had this goofy smile on his face as he looked her up and down.

"You hoping to get laid tonight Halo? 'Cause you sure look like it!" She squealed with humour. I giggled and saw Jacob trembling slightly. What the fuck? _He's probably imaging you sleeping with someone and since you're his imprint, I don't think he likes the idea too much._ I don't give a flying fuck.

"Are you fucking insane?! You look like a runway model right now." I exclaimed as she chuckled. She was wearing this black cocktail dress with red heels. It sounds simple, but she looks like a fucking bomb.

Embry walked up to her and pulled her inside, her face contorting into one of pleasure. I wiggled my fingers at her as she was being dragged away and she flipped me off. I snorted and was about to follow them when a hot hand stopped me.

"You look beautiful Halo." A deep voice complimented. Oh god, his voice. It literally screams 'sex'.

I turned around and looked him in the eye, "You should save that for Bella. I'm sure she'd love to hear it." I tore my hand from his grasp and marched into the house, catching up with the rest. I probably shouldn't have said that to him. I mean he was being sweet and he didn't call me hot or sexy. If anyone knows me really well, they know that I hate those words. They're so unpassionate, it seems like something someone would say to get some. I don't know, that's probably just me.

I looked around the Cullen manor and saw that they had cleared an entire room to make it a dance floor. I saw Bella and for the first time, I saw Edward. I knew that he could read minds, so I would have to filter my thoughts before he got the chance to read them. _Like that's even possible._ Would you shut up, I can try. Bella saw me and her face flashed in anger; however Edward walked up to me and introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. I believe we haven't met before." He grabbed my hand, pressing his lips to my knuckles. Okay that got awkward real fast.

"I'm Halo, and I don't believe we have." I muttered, yanking my hand away from his ice cold grasp. Just like Carlisle, he seemed almost too perfect to be considered human. If he were human you would be able to point out his imperfections, but I could only point out his perfections. He gazed at me in curiosity but I was suddenly ripped away from him and placed behind a wide back. It was Jacob.

"Don't come that close to her, bloodsucker!" Jacob growled out, sounding like a true wolf. Edward smiled and placed his hands up in mock surrender, backing up a few feet. I placed a hand on Jacob's back and his shaking ceased. He turned around and gently grabbed my shoulders, his eyes scanning my body for any possible injuries. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Jacob, I'm fine. He didn't do anything but say hello. He was being a perfect gentleman."

Jacob scoffed and stepped an inch closer when I heard a pathetic voice call out his name. He released me and turned towards her.

"Jake! You made it." Bitchella ran up to him and hugged him longer than needed. My stomach churned and pain shot through my body, making me grit my teeth. I stepped back, giving them some room.

He greeted her in his usual way and took something out of his pocket. It was a bracelet with a russet wolf on it. His wolf. He wrapped it around her wrist and hugged her again. The pain in my heart was increasing by the second. He gave his wolf to a bitch that didn't even love him? I was his imprint for fuck sake!

I walked around him and to Edward, hoping to get to know him a little more. Even though my mind screamed at me to back the fuck up, I still walked up to him and tried to start a conversation.

"So Edward, this might come off as weird, but how old are you?"

"Not weird at all." He smirked. "I'm actually 109 years old."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? Doesn't that make you a pedophile?" I asked. He just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. After that comment, it was much easier for us to talk to each other.

I looked back at Bella and Jacob, sorrow in my heart. "Doesn't it hurt you, seeing them together like that?"

He sighed, "Of course it hurts me, I love her. But she seems to love him too, and I can't deny what makes her happy. If she wants him around then who am I to stop her?"

I looked at him in sadness. He wasn't too bad, yet Bella had managed to hurt him as well. "Well doesn't she seem a bit too touchy with him? I get that you love her, but you're making yourself unhappy."

"She does seem like that, but I don't want to bring it up. They've always had a complex relationship." He murmured.

"I don't see what's so complex about it. He's in love with her; she pretends to love him just so she can keep him around and the idiot falls for it. She hates me because she knows I'm a threat to her sick game." I spat, rage burning my lungs.

"My Bella is nothing like that-" He defended before I interrupted.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, letting memories of Bella flood into my mind. Every single encounter I've had with her was on display for him to see.

"Oh. I know what you're trying to tell, or rather show, me Halo. I'm sorry for how she's acted with you, but you have to understand that I love her. Nothing you show me will change my view of her. I want nothing more than to have her for myself and for you to have your mutt." He breathed out. I glared at him for calling Jacob a mutt before shaking off my anger.

I shrugged and said, "That's fine Edward, but I did warn you. I'm not going to interfere in your life and you already know what I think of that bitch, so there's not much I can do." He hissed at my use of language towards Bella but I just shot him a look.

His attention suddenly snapped to the staircase where Alice and Bella were standing. Alice is apparently the one who can see the future and judging by the look on Edward's face, the vision wasn't pleasant. They all rushed into an office, which I presumed to be Carlisle's, and I followed them, eager to know what was happening.

Carlisle was already pacing, the rest looking tense. "They'll be here in four days." Alice said in her unnaturally beautiful voice.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle muttered, almost to himself, before leaning against a small wooden table. I stood in between Embry and Jacob, listening intently. Bella just sat there like a clueless puppy.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked, looking at Alice, his face sombre.

"I didn't see anyone I recognised. Maybe one." She said, her voice drifting off.

Edward seemed to recognise the person she was thinking of. "I know his face. He's a local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this." He said with adamantly.

"Well, whoever did is staying out of the action." She said, looking slightly frustrated.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle thought aloud.

"Either way, the army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper piped up, who was silent till now.

Jacob's head whipped in his direction before saying, "Wait, hold up. What damn army?"

"Newborns, our kind." Carlisle said with agitation in his voice.

Newborns? Like babies?

Embry decided to speak up. "What are they after?"

"They were passing around Bella's scent, her red blouse." Alice muttered.

BELLA?! Of course she has something to do with this. Why wouldn't she?

Jacob seemed to go into protection mode. "They're after Bella?" He asked, fear laced in his voice. Pain stabbed at my heart as I realised he really did love her. Edward shot me a sad smile, trying to comfort me. "What the hell does this mean?" Bella was still sitting on the bench, a pathetic look on her face.

"It means an ugly fight." Carlisle concluded. "With lives lost."

Jacob took a deep breath and looked at Embry and Quil, who nodded at him, before looking down at me. Fear pooled in his eyes as he bore into my soul. His hand came to rest on the small of my back, sending sparks of electricity down my spine, pleasure erupting within me. How could his touch have such an effect on me?

He looked back up at the leeches and declared, "Alright, we're in." Terror rose inside of me as I realised what he was saying.

"No." Bella and I said in unison. At least the bitch and I were agreeing on something.

"You'll get yourselves killed, no way!" She exclaimed.

"Jacob." I said sharply, making him look down at me. "You cannot fight. You'll all get killed." I said with finality.

"I just said that." The bitch said.

"Would you shut up? I'm not even talking to you." I hissed and she gasped.

I turned my gaze to Embry and Quil. "Please guys. Don't." I begged, hoping they'd understand where I was coming from. They looked at me with sadness before Jacob spoke up.

"I wasn't asking for permission." He was staring at Bella, but I somehow knew that it was also directed at me.

"Edward." The bitch pleaded, looking at her lover.

"It means more protection for you." He said, staring at her with love. How could she not see how much he loved her? She must be blind to go after Jacob, seeking something she already has.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to…an understanding?" Carlisle questioned.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." He murmured.

"They'll give us the numbers." Jasper gritted out, staring at Jacob with hate. "And the newborns won't even know they exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle finalised and stood straight, beginning to walk before Bitcha stopped him.

"Carlisle. They're gonna get hurt."

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle offered looking at Jacob.

Jacob stepped forward, his hand still on my back, and said, "Alright, name the time and place." He glanced at Bella.

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." She whined.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along remember?" He smirked at her. Did-Did Jacob just say that to his precious Bella? Oh god help me, I think I'm about to pass out.

She stared at him in disbelief, before the guys walked out the door. I seemed to snap out of the trance I was in and rushed after them. By the time we reached the edge of the forest, I realised that everyone had gone home except us. How long had we been talking?

I grabbed Jacob's arm and he spun around. Embry and Quil had already phased and ran back to somewhere, probably to Emily's house to alert the rest of the pack. "Are you crazy Jacob?! Why the fuck in the name of all that is holy, would you agree to that? Is it just to protect Bella? You're putting the entire pack's life at risk! They all have someone to go home to and now we don't know whether or not they'll be able to! Did you ever think about that?"

I loosened my grip slightly and he slipped out of my grasp, heading deeper into the forest.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Don't you dare walk away from this, I'm talking to you!" I shouted, running after him. He stopped dead in his tracks, making me crash into his solid back. I rubbed my nose and whimpered. He flipped around and grabbed my chin, tilting my face towards his. After checking that nothing was broken, he let go and just stood there.

"It's their battle, why get yourself involved in it? If it's to protect Bella then can you leave the pack out of it? You can go fight yourself if you're that desperate, but I can't lose the pack. They're the closest thing I have to a family. They are my family." I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes for the second time today. "If I lose them, I don't know what I'd do. But…" I hesitated wondering if I should say it. "If I lost you, I'd truly be lost." I said in a voice below a whisper. It was so quiet that I'm not sure he picked it up, even with his developed hearing.

I looked up and gazed into his eyes. They were so full with emotion that it felt like my soul would set on fire. He took a step closer to me and I took a step back, until my back was pressed up against a tree.

"You'd be lost? Without _me_?" He murmured, his face inching closer and closer to mine. I averted my eyes and looked to the ground, nodding my heading in a swift movement. He grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb, tilting it back up to his face. His warm hand cupped my cheek, making me lean into it. His thumb stroked my cheekbone, brushing against edge of my lips. My heart began beating wildly, my breath coming out heavy and rugged. His eyes turned a familiar charcoal black before he leaned in even closer.

"The entire time, I was only thinking about you. Yes, I want to fight to keep Bella safe, but I want to fight for your safety even more. You don't know how much you mean to me. If anything happened to you…" He breathed out, seeming pained by the idea of any harm being inflicted upon me. "It'd be like taking the oxygen away from a flame. You are the essence of my life, Halo."

With that last murmur, he closed the gap between us and pressed his warm lips to my aching ones. Sparks went off; electricity spiralled through me, tingles of pleasure coursing through my body. All thoughts fled my mind, as my eyes fluttered shut and I began moving my lips against his. I placed my hands on his chest, slowly moving them up till they were circling his neck, my hands gently tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck. He groaned and seemed to move even closer to me, if that were possible. One hand was still cupping my cheek, whereas the other came to rest on my hip, pulling me right against his muscled body.

His touch sent a spark straight to the pit of my stomach, creating a burning fire. The tip of his tongue ran across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth, feeling the hot muscle slide against my own. I moaned at the unbearable pleasure swarming my body. His hands trailed down my body, making me shiver in want, before cupping my ass, lifting me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I did so, instantly feeling his arousal against my core and pushed myself down a little, resulting in him making the sexiest moan. I tightened my hold on him, drawing him closer to me. We could meld together into one, and it still would not be close enough for me.

My lungs started to burn and I realised that I desperately needed some oxygen. Regrettably, I pulled away, sucking in a much needed breath, before looking back up at him. His eyes were still closed, a light blush on his cheeks. I had just had my first kiss, with Jacob freaking Black. He smiled the smile I loved so much and opened his eyes.

"Jacob" I started, panting a little, staring into his gorgeous eyes. I needed to tell him I loved him, he needed to know. "I l-"

"Jake!" An irritating voice screamed.

Oh for the love of fuck!

* * *

A.N. Here you go! Jacob has been changing a little ;) Next chapter will have his POV on the graduation party, newborn war stuff and their kiss. Also, did you like it?! There wasn't too much Bella Bashing in this, but it's all coming up. Did you like how I made Edward seem? I don't want to hate on all of them, even though they deserve it. Halo's viewpoint of him might change, who knows? Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay and I hope this makes up for it. Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. Hey! Love you all so much for reviewing :) Also, thank you so much for your lovely comments on my grandfather's health, I love you guys :) He's doing much better; it had something to do with his diabetes. On Wednesday, I have to go to the hospital to get my stitches out and I'm freaking the fuck out, because I've had stitches before and it hurts like a bitch on fire. This chapter will have some arguing, Leah opening up and the training scene. I promise I will do Jacob's POV next chapter. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella would've died within the first few pages.**_

* * *

Are you fucking serious? Did she have to show up _now_? I unhooked my legs from Jacob's waist and hopped back onto the ground, letting go of him. He should have heard her come near us; he is a wolf after all.

"Jake! What are you doing?!" The bitch shrieked.

He looked at her and back at me, regret shining in his eyes and that's when I realised what he was playing at. "You son of a bitch, you knew she was there didn't you?" I asked in disbelief, pushing at his chest but he wouldn't budge. "You used me, just to make her jealous." I whispered, hurt and venom lacing my voice.

"Halo no! I di-" He began, exuding panic.

I put my hand up and stopped him, not wanting to hear his lies. "Save it. Fuck you Jacob." I spat, backing away from him before breaking out in a run.

How dare he use me? For a second, I thought that maybe he felt something for me too. He was whispering sweet nothings, just to get me to fall for his game. He was no better than Bella, they truly were meant for each other. I began sobbing, my chest heaving with exhaustion and pain. I came to a standstill and collapsed on the ground, the raging ache overwhelming me. Sweltering tears continued to escape my closed lids, creating a trail of fire along my cheeks. The throbbing in my chest worsened, making me whimper and groan. I just lay there on the forest floor, prey to the dangers that lurked behind the trees.

Darkness prodded at the edge of my vision before closing in on me, thrusting me into a world of obscurity.

I woke up groggily to find myself a few feet off the ground, heat enveloping me. I moaned as my chest throbbed, wriggling in the hot arms that held me bridal-style. I stretched my tight neck to identify the face above me, my eyes struggling to focus on anything. The fog refused to clear up but I could see the face angling itself towards me. Who the hell is it? I knew that it had to be one of the pack because any normal person would have to be dying with that body temperature. I squinted and peered into the blurred visage, frustration boiling up in my stomach. The haze decided to stop being a bitch, and faded away, allowing my eyes to hone in on two chocolate eyes, concern whirling within. The fingers on my waist and thighs tightened, pleasure shooting through my skin, directly to my bones. Jacob.

I lifted my trembling hand up to his face, wanting to cradle his gorgeous face. My fingertips were just a breath away from his heated skin, when I realised what I was doing. I snapped my hand back, hurt flashing in his coffee eyes. I dropped my hand and placed it on his chest, pushing with all the force in my feeble body, grunting with the effort.

I began pounding on his chest, yelling at him to let me go. "Let me down you asshole! You have no right to touch me!"

He ignored my requests and stared ahead, acting like a stubborn shit. "Jacob, I'm not kidding, let me go!" He stared at me for a second before loosening his grip enough to allow me to jump out. I bounded out of his arms, putting some distance between us.

I began to walk away when Jacob pleaded. "Halo, please. Just hear me out, will you?"

I scoffed and turned around, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why should I? I know what you did back there; you don't need to explain yourself."

"That's exactly it! You don't know what happened back th-" He exclaimed in frustration.

"I don't know? You used me to make Bella jealous. You're a fucking wolf! How the hell did you not hear her coming?! Don't give me bullshit, saying 'you were too caught up', because I know what you did!"

"I swear I didn't hear her coming, Halo. I wouldn't use you like that, never." He said, agony ripping through his voice. "Please, just give me one more ch-"

"No. You know Jacob, I made a huge mistake. I should've just thought with my brain, not my heart. I'm sick of always defending you and giving you chances. I've given you more chances than you ever can imagine, and now you've fucked it all up. Please don't follow, I can find my way home." I whispered, pain and defeat evident in my tone. I began walking away from him, feeling his eyes on the back of my head. He listened to me though; he left me alone and didn't trail after me.

As I reached my front door and placed my hand on the knob, a piercing howl rang through the night air. It was bursting with anguish and pain, making me flinch into myself. I opened the door and slammed it shut, racing to my room. I grabbed my bottle of sleeping pills and swallowed a couple, instantly feeling my eyelids tire. I buckled underneath the effects and fell to my bed, darkness welcoming me into its abode.

I opened my eyes to pans clanging in my kitchen. I looked around blearily, completely unaware of my surroundings. You know that feeling you sometimes get when you wake up? When your room looks foreign and you start panicking, thinking you've been kidnapped or raped? That's what I was feeling right now. I shot to my feet, immediately regretting doing so. The world tilted and suddenly the floor was rushing up to my face. I slammed my eyes shut, waiting for the painful impact. But once again, gravity failed to break my nose. I opened my eyes to find myself half an inch away from the carpet, the soft fabric brushing against the tip of my nose. I was pulled up and set back on my feet by a smirking Leah.

"I come into your room to wake you up and I see you on your feet, before falling face first to the ground. Funniest thing I've seen today." She chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"What're you doing here?" I mumbled, trying to force the grogginess away.

"Well, today is the first training session with the leeches. I came over this morning to make you some breakfast, because I'm just that wonderful, and thought that you might want to come see the bloodsuckers get their asses kicked." She said with a smile.

"You're amazing Leah. Only you'd think of inviting me to a dangerous place filled with uncontrollable corpses." I snorted punching her lightly in the ribs. She ducked and ran to the kitchen. I walked in to find nearly every breakfast food laid out on the table. I pulled out a chair and sat down, still gaping at all the food; there was enough to feed a goddamn army! "Holy mother of ducks, how did you do all of this? I didn't know you could cook." I said with disbelief.

She smiled ruefully before joining me at the table. "Emily and I used to cook together all the time. She used to live on the Makah res, so every time she visited La Push or I went up there, we would have little cooking competitions." She said bitterly. Why was she acting so hostile?

"Oh that's cool. Were you and Emily best friends or something?" I said with a mouthful of bacon.

She scoffed with disgust. "You could say that, I guess. We're cousins, so we used to be as close as sisters."

"Used to be? What happened?" I inquired, crumbs of food on my lips. I saw her expression change from one of hate to one of pain, before quickly adding. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I muttered, looking down at my plate.

"Just listen to the whole story before saying anything." She said to which I nodded in response. She took a deep breath before beginning. "Sam and I were high school sweethearts. We had such a wonderfully strong relationship to share and we were meant to get married. The night he had engaged practically sealed my love for him, and I knew that no one else would ever match up to him. However, around the time he phased, we began drifting apart. At that time, I didn't know he was a shape-shifter nor was I allowed to know. When he first phased, he disappeared for two whole weeks, leaving me stranded with not even a hint of an explanation."

Sam and Leah were a thing? But he's with Emi- Oh! She hates him now because he loves Emily now, her ex best friend. Holy crap, shit just got real. _Would you please shut the fuck up?! I'm trying to listen to a story._

"After he returned, he began keeping secrets from me, staying out most of the night, which resulted in the weakening of our relationship. I, however, had no intention of leaving him; we had such an amazing bond and I wasn't going to throw it all away just because he was a little closed off. Things started to get better between us, and eventually we got back on track. Truthfully, it was probably the happiest I have ever been in my life, but that changed in mere seconds.

"Emily had decided to come down to La Push for a few weeks as she had been going through some serious issues with her family. I was thrilled to finally have Emily meet the man of my dreams, in person. Sure, I had told her everything about him, but she had never met him. Everything was going great till she told me to call Sam over for dinner. I readily accepted, oblivious to what would happen next. As soon as Sam walked through that door and his eyes got a look at Emily, I had lost him. I had lost the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, to my best friend. He kept staring at her the entire night, but I thought nothing of it. Even when I would catch Emily glancing at him every two minutes, I kept quiet."

Fuck. Me. In. The. Buttocks. _Hmm. Didn't think you were into that stuff._ Sam imprinted on Emily.

"That very night, however, he took me for a walk and said that he was breaking up with me. To say I was devastated is a colossal understatement. I was cemented to the ground, unable to move, make a sound or even hit him. He just said that he doesn't want to hurt me and that he has no choice."

That fucking asshole! He just left Leah for Emily?! _Emily's his imprint though, he's meant for her._ Doesn't excuse him from kicking Leah to the curb as soon as he saw his soul mate!

"I didn't understand even a single word of what he was saying, until Emily ended up in the hospital. He had been following her around, begging her to just hear him out, to accept him, but Emily was furious. She couldn't believe that he would break our lengthy relationship, for her, a girl who he has never even met before. She knew enough about him, through me of course, to mention his low-life father, Joshua. That was all it took for him to lose it. He phased with her too close to him, ending up scarring her face for life.

"Even after she was mauled by Sam, she continued to ignore him. However, even Emily couldn't resist the imprint bond. Three months later she had moved in with him, living her perfect fairy-tale life, leaving me on the sidewalk with a broken heart and a crushed soul. To this day, I can't find it in myself to forgive her or Sam." She finished with a whisper, taking in a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Oh Leah. That must've suck shit, to go through all that." I muttered, unsure on what to say without offending her or coming off as pitying.

"Not only that." She started, the pain in her eyes growing tenfold. "I'm a female, I wasn't supposed to phase. One day, I figured out that Sam and Emily got engaged. The rage that flowed through me was indescribable. I remember running out to the living room, seeing my dad on the couch before a violent shiver travelled along my spine. No longer did I have feet, no, I was a fucking dog. With paws! I remember snarling at my dad and seeing his face merge from red to purple. There was too much anger in my heart to realise what was happening. My dad was having a heart attack. Seth phased for the first time too, a few minutes after me, to protect my dad. He tackled me and we began snapping at each other before my mom screamed. I can still see the paramedics rushing him out the door.

"I killed my father Halo. And it's all because of Sam and Emily! I never asked for this life; their betrayal led me to lash out." She breathed, tears falling from her eyes. "Now that I'm a wolf, I don't get my period, meaning I can never have children of my own. I'm a genetic dead-end, a broken failure."

I pushed my plate away and got up, pulling her up and against me. She collapsed into my arms, sobbing out all of her pain, frustrations and fears. We stood there for a good ten minutes before she let go of me, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. I don't think anyone had seen this side of Leah; so vulnerable, so weak, so…Leah.

She calmed down after a few seconds before smiling again. "I'm sorry Halo. I didn't mean to shit on your day, but it felt good to finally tell someone everything. Everyone thinks that I'm a cold-hearted bitch, but that's only to protect myself from being hurt again." She trailed off before grabbing my arm. "Come on, we need to go and meet them at the clearing, let's go."

I didn't argue; just let myself be led by the emotionally distressed she-wolf.

We reached a vast clearing, trees creating wooden barrier around it. The pack was already there, with the bloodsuckers. They were fighting against each other and I was about to shout when I realised that it was training for the upcoming war. _War._ Terror crawled up my spine like a lethal disease, threatening to choke me. My breath caught in my throat as fear wrapped itself around my shivering neck.

I saw Jacob standing with Bella, only he was a wolf. I quickly looked away, refusing to dwell on it any longer. Bella's leech saw me and came up to me, a smile on his sculpted face. Leah growled lowly and moved a little closer to me, but Edward seemed to ignore it.

"Hey Eddie." I said with a smile. "Having fun?"

"Hello Halo. Of course I'm having fun. Why wouldn't I?" He asked with a smirk. I just snorted and rolled my eyes. We talked for a few more minutes before everyone started leaving the clearing, leaving Edward to catch up to Bella and me to go back home.

"Come with us to Emily's, Halo." Leah offered and I nodded, trailing after the pack, my dark thoughts creeping along the edges of my mind.

The war is in a few days. In a few days, I might lose my friends. In a few days, I might lose the pack, my family. In just a few short days, my soul mate could be killed.

 _Fuck._

* * *

A.N. That's it! I hope you all like that and please let me know what you think of it because your thoughts and opinions mean the world to me :) Did you like seeing Leah so vulnerable and open with Halo? I love Leah's story, not being a sadist or anything, because she goes through a shit ton of pain and betrayal yet she still manages to act strong, though she acts like a bitch. Like mentioned before, next chapter will be Jacob's POV. Also, please check out an amazing author, _**The Daughter of Night**_. She's writing another Jacob/OC fanfiction and it's doing really well so far. Please show her love by reviewing 3 Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Hello wonderful people! So many apologies for the late chapter, I was really busy, and school started again. This chapter will be Jacob's POV as requested and I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow. Once again, so so sorry. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's property, not mine.**_

* * *

Jacob's POV

After nearly being run over by Halo today, I think my day's going pretty well. See, this morning I had just finished patrol and was exhausted to a point where I was tripping on flat surfaces. I somehow managed to pull on a pair of shorts before unknowingly stumbling out onto the vacant road. I thought all was clear till a Chevy comes hurtling towards me. Normally, I would've been able move out of harm's way within a blink of an eye, but I was so fatigued that my brain had turned to mush. I just stood there, staring at my impending death like a deer caught in headlights. However, before it could touch me, the vehicle braked, groaning in protest. The bumper was an inch away from my knees and I stared into the car, wondering who the driver was. My senses picked up a vanilla scent but my mind didn't register the owner of that scent. The head of the driver was bowed, their shoulders rising and falling with deep, deliberate breaths, sending waves of the desirable fragrance. Halo.

I walked over to the window and rapped my knuckles against the glass, making her head snap up in my direction. "Halo?" I questioned, making sure it was her behind the wheel. Her eyes widened and I could hear her breathing pick up. Before I knew it, she was speeding down the road, leaving me dumbstruck. I grumbled under my breath and walked back to the forest, stripping before phasing once more. I ran to school, not even bothering to pick up my schoolbag. I tried to talk to Halo when I saw her with the pack at school, but she didn't want to hear it. I needed to tell her that I didn't hate her, that I maybe was starting to feel something for her and I badly wanted to ask her to come to the graduation party with me, but she refused to give me a chance to speak.

The rest of the day went on with her ignoring me and me trying to get her attention. I failed, epically. The next day rolled on, graduation. I used to look forward to graduating before I became a shape-shifter, but now that I'm a part of the pack, I knew that I'd never be able to leave La Push. Even though I loved my home, a part of me would always resent it for not allowing me to live my dreams. I shook of the heavy thoughts as I heard my name being called.

"Jacob Black." I walked up the steps and across the stairs and smile on my face. I looked at the crowd and saw the pack, along with my dad. His face held an expression that resembled the epitome of pride. He knew that, with my pack duties, I had a high chance of not graduating. I was always skipping school to catch up on some sleep, or a nomad passes through, making me drop everything and run. His expression alone sparked a warm fire in my chest, making my smile extend nearly up to my ears. With one last look at the crowd, I walked off the stage and back to my seat.

My ears perked up at the sound of Halo's name being called out. "Halo Shaw." I tried to act like it was no big deal, but I couldn't help but feel extremely proud of her. She had escaped such a torturous life and had begun anew without hesitation, managing to finish her education. My hands floated in front of my chest and began clapping of their own accord. She was staring at the pack with tears in her eyes. Was she upset? Had someone hurt her? I was about to get out of my seat when I saw a smile spread across her face. I was frozen in my seat, unable to comprehend what she was feeling. She walked off the stage with such grace; it made her seem like an angel. How fitting her name was to the comparison.

After the names were all called out, I walked up to her and took a deep breath. "Halo." I breathed, her beauty making the air catch in my throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to a graduation party tonight?" I blurted out, silently cursing at myself for approaching the topic with such 'charm'. Hint the fucking sarcasm.

I could feel her hesitation as the words planted themselves in her brain. I took a step closer to her and placed my mouth mere inches from her ear. "Don't worry. They won't come within ten feet of you, I promise." I whispered, hearing her heart lurch before speeding like a race horse. She seemed to breathe in my scent, just I was her's, but she could've just been taking a breath. I pulled away from her and her eyes snapped open.

"Sure, I'd love to go." She said and I nodded, not knowing what to do next. I just looked at her one more time before turning and walking away.

I showed up at the Cullen's house, waiting outside for Embry, Quil and Halo. I wanted to go inside and see Bella, but something seemed to bolt my feet into the ground, making it impossible for me to budge. The familiar Chevy pulled up and so did my two best friends. Halo stepped out of her car, her mile long legs making me shiver. She was wearing a tight skirt that hugged her hips and emphasized her shapely body. Her white blouse highlighted her perfect breasts, sending shoots of pleasure to the place that needed her the most- No! Enough! _How long are you going to keep denying her Jacob? She's your imprint, you need her just as much as she needs you. You need to get over your petty crush on Bella and embrace what's waiting for you._ I don't have a crush on Bella! I'm in love with her but Halo just triggers the lust in me. _You're making such a big mistake._ My wolf whimpered in agony, making my cringe slightly.

Embry and Quil both commented on how Halo looked and although I knew they meant well, my wolf growled in rage, making me want to slug them both.

All of a sudden, Bethany came running up to Halo and hugged her tightly. Embry's face lit up like a Christmas tree upon seeing his imprint. I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly.

"You hoping to get laid tonight Halo? 'Cause you sure look like it!" She squealed like fourteen year old girl. Halo? Sleeping with someone? The idea of Halo being with anyone but me was enough to send tremors rocking down my spine. My inner wolf roared at the statement, making me want to kill every dickhead that stood in front of me.

"Are you fucking insane?! You look like a runway model right now." She exclaimed as she chuckled.

Embry walked up to Bethany and pulled her inside, her face twisting into one of desire. Halo waggled her fingers at her and she gave her the finger, making Halo laugh.

She was about to take a step in their direction when my hand shot out and gently grabbed her arm. "You look beautiful Halo." My voice came out huskier than I'd planned and she seemed to shiver slightly, her breathing getting faster.

She turned around and stared directly into my eyes. "You should save that for Bella. I'm sure she'd love to hear it." She ripped her arm from my grasp and marched into the mansion, hurt radiating off her.

I growled and stormed into the house and immediately my eyes landed the bloodsucker talking to Halo. He was barely a few feet near her, but it was enough to make me growl in fury. I lunged towards them, quickly placing Halo behind me, where she was guaranteed to be kept safe.

"Don't come that close to her, bloodsucker!" I snarled at him, my wolf threatening to erupt on the spot. But Halo was too close to me, I couldn't risk her safety. . Edward smiled and placed his hands up in surrender, backing up a few feet. A small was placed on my back, sending shocks into my muscles. I whipped around and grabbed her shoulders, my eyes darting around her body to check for any signs of harm.

"Jacob, I'm fine. He didn't do anything but say hello. He was being a perfect gentleman." She said exasperatedly.

I scoffed in disbelief. Yeah, what a gentleman. Wait till the leech pulls out his 'you're going to be my blood bank' card. I took a step closer to her when I heard a voice.

"Jake! You made it." Bella ran up to me and hugged me tight, making Halo take a step back, disgust clearly displayed on her face.

I hugged her back and pulled out her graduation present from my front pocket. It was a plain, thin bracelet, but I had added my wolf to it as a charm. Pain swept across Halo's features before quickly morphing into anger. She took a step around us and walked back up to the leech. I was about to grab her, but Bella wouldn't let it happen.

We talked a little, but truthfully, my heart wasn't into it. I tried to listen to Halo's conversation with the bloodsucker while trying to pay attention to Bella. They were talking about me and Bella but I quickly zoned out as Bella ran up to Alice, who was standing on the second step, staring off into nothing, a glazed look in her eyes.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" Bella questioned, tugging on her arm.

We were all ushered into a private office and I was vaguely aware of the fact that Halo was trailing behind us. That's when everything unfolded.

Carlisle was already pacing, the rest looking tense. "They'll be here in four days." Alice said in her unnaturally beautiful voice.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle muttered, almost to himself, before leaning against a small wooden table. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, feeling just a little lost. Halo was standing in between me and Embry, a perplexed look on her face.

"Who's behind it?" The leech asked, looking at Alice, his face sombre.

"I didn't see anyone I recognised. Maybe one." She said, her voice drifting off.

Edward seemed to recognise the person she was thinking of. "I know his face. He's a local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this." He said with adamantly.

"Well, whoever did is staying out of the action." She said, looking slightly frustrated.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle thought aloud.

"Either way, the army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper piped up, who was silent till now.

My head whipped in his direction before I spat out. "Wait, hold up. What damn army?"

"Newborns, our kind." Carlisle said with agitation in his voice.

Embry decided to speak up. "What are they after?"

"They were passing around Bella's scent, her red blouse." Alice muttered.

Bella? What did Bella have to do with this? If they could sneak into Bella's house unnoticed, even with her leech glued to her, then what could happen to Halo. They could do anything to her if they just happened to pass by her house. Sure there would be a couple of pack members on patrol, but what if the leech managed to get through.

Pain rose inside me, making my stomach clench. "They're after Bella?" I asked fear evident in my tone. I was worried for Bella, but she had the Cullen's and the pack to protect her. Halo however, she only had the pack. If something happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. "What the hell does this mean?" I growled.

"It means an ugly fight." Carlisle concluded. "With lives lost."

I took a deep, calming breath and looked at my brothers questioningly. They nodded at my unspoken question and I looked down at Halo. The anxiety from before came full force as I realised that an entire army of bloodthirsty leeches was going to be a threat to Halo. They could kill her. I uncrossed my arms and placed my hand on the small of her back, reassuring myself that she was still here. I can't help but be worried about her. Even though I'm in love with Bella, I can't deny the fact that I might be feeling something for Halo.

I looked back up at the leeches and declared, "Alright, we're in." Terror rose inside of me and I quickly realised that it was not my own. I was feeling Halo's emotions. Holy shit.

"No." Bella and Halo said in unison.

"You'll get yourselves killed, no way!" Bella exclaimed.

"Jacob." Halo said sharply, making me look down at her. "You cannot fight. You'll all get killed." I said with finality.

"I just said that." Bella said.

"Would you shut up? I'm not even talking to you." Halo hissed, making Bella gasped. I couldn't find it in myself to berate Halo; I was too caught up staring at her eyes.

She turned her gaze to Embry and Quil. "Please guys. Don't." She begged. They looked at her with gloom before I spoke up.

"I wasn't asking for permission." I was staring at Bella, but the message was also directed at Halo.

"Edward." Bella pleaded, hoping for some backup.

"It means more protection for you." He said, staring at her. At least we were thinking the same thing.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to…an understanding?" Carlisle questioned.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." I murmured.

"They'll give us the numbers." Jasper gritted out, staring at me with abhorrence. "And the newborns won't even know they exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle finalised and stood straight, beginning to walk before Bella stopped him.

"Carlisle. They're gonna get hurt."

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle offered looking at me.

I stepped forward, my hand still resting on Halo's back, and said, "Alright, name the time and place." I glanced at Bella.

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." She said softly. That seemed to anger me for some reason.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along remember?" I smirked at her, not wanting to show the underlying anger. She just stared at me, unable to make a sound.

Embry, Quil and I walked out of the office and out the door. I could hear fast footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother to stop. Embry and Quil had already phased to warn the rest of the pack on what was coming our way. I had just reached the border of the forest when a dainty hand grabbed my arm.

I spun around to find Halo bristling with anger. "Are you crazy Jacob?! Why the fuck in the name of all that is holy, would you agree to that? Is it just to protect Bella? You're putting the entire pack's life at risk! They all have someone to go home to and now we don't know whether or not they'll be able to! Did you ever think about that?"

Of course I didn't think about it! I was too busy worrying about you! But of course I didn't say that to her. Her grip relaxed a tad, but it was enough for me to slip away. I ventured deeper into the dense trees when she yelled at me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Don't you dare walk away from this, I'm talking to you!" I stopped dead in my tracks, making her crash into my back. I heard a pained whimper behind me and I spun around, instantly grabbing her chin to inspect her nose. After verifying that nothing was broken or bleeding, I let go and just stood there.

"It's their battle, why get yourself involved in it? If it's to protect Bella then can you leave the pack out of it? You can go fight yourself if you're that desperate, but I can't lose the pack. They're the closest thing I have to a family. They are my family." She whispered with a tortured breath, tears pooling in her eyes. "If I lose them, I don't know what I'd do. But…" She hesitated, uncertainty wrapping around her. "If I lost you, I'd truly be lost." She said in a voice below a whisper. It was so soft that even _I_ struggled to pick it up.

Once my mind had registered what she had said, my heart picked up a little. Sh-she feels something for me. She looked up at me and I stared into her eyes with unrelenting emotion. I took a step closer and she took a step back, all the way till she was pressed up against a tree.

"You'd be lost? Without _me_?" I murmured, my face inching closer and closer to mine. She avoided my eyes and looked at her feet, nodding her heading in a rapid movement. I grabbed her chin with my fingers and tilted it back up to my face. I couldn't help myself as I cupped her cheek, and she leaned into the warmth of my hand. My thumb caressed her cheekbone, brushing against edge of my lips and I marvelled at the softness of her skin. Her heart began beating wildly, her breath coming out deep and uneven. Desire pulsed through my veins, gathering in the area that so badly ached for her.

"The entire time, I was only thinking about you. Yes, I want to fight to keep Bella safe, but I want to fight for your safety even more. You don't know how much you mean to me. If anything happened to you…" I breathed out, pained by the idea of any harm being inflicted upon her. "It'd be like taking the oxygen away from a flame. You are the essence of my life, Halo."

With that last murmur, I closed the gap between us and pressed my needy lips to her soft, pillowy ones. The kiss I had shared with Bella wasn't even one hundredth of what this felt like. Electricity shot through my body, lighting a burning desire in the pit of my stomach. She began moving her lips against mine and the feeling doubled. She placed her hands on his chest, slowly moving them up till they were circling my neck, her hands gently tugging at the hair on the nape of my neck. I couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure as she responded to my kiss and I moved closer to her. The hand that was on her cheek stayed there, but I placed my other hand on her hip, lightly gripping her soft flesh, pulling her up against my hardening body.

The tip of my tongue traced her bottom lip, needing the satisfaction of tasting her. She granted me access and opened her mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. She moaned softly, making the situation even _harder_. I traced her body with my hands before grabbing her backside, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around me. She seemed to pick up the hint and wrapped her long legs around my waist, her burning core brushing against my arousal. She pushed her hips down, pressing her centre into my erection. I moaned as I shook with desire, my wolf yelling at me to take her right there and then. She tightened her hold on me, drawing me closer to her. The passion between us could've rivalled the heat of the sun.

After realising that she needed to breathe, she pulled away and I reluctantly let her suck in a breath. I kept my eyes shut, refusing to let the moment vanish. I smiled and finally opened my eyes, staring into her gorgeous, stormy orbs. I definitely felt something for her, though not at the level I feel for Bella, but it sure was pretty damn close.

"Jacob" She began, panting a little, staring into my soul. "I l-"

"Jake!" A voice screamed.

Shit.

* * *

A.N. Yes Jacob. Shit indeed. Next chapter will be a continuation of Jacob's POV and maybe a switch to Halo's. I hope you now know what's going through his head and that he's starting to accept the imprint, though slowly. Please, don't forget to review, it makes me feel really happy :) Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. Bonjour mes amis! Nothing much to say except, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: The gloriously sparkly and russet world of Twilight sadly belongs to SM.**_

* * *

Jacob's POV

The voice that usually had my stomach flipping and my heart racing, now made me homicidal. Did she have to show up at his very moment?! How long was she watching us?

Halo unwrapped her long legs from around my waist and jumped back onto the ground. She regarded me with confusion, making me think about what was going through her head.

"Jake! What are you doing?!" Bella shrieked. I winced as I looked behind me, at her, my body still faced towards Halo. Her lividly jealous expression made me feel absolutely nothing except irritation. I looked back at Halo and realised what had just happened. I had kissed her and Bella had seen everything. My wolf growled in annoyance as it realised that our intimate moment was not respected, that it had been desecrated. However, the thing that frightened me the most was that not even the tiniest part of my being regretted what I had just shared with my imprint. Not even the tiniest part of me felt anything for Bella in that moment.

I stared at Halo in remorse, wishing that our kiss didn't have an audience.

Her face suddenly contorted into one of pain and betrayal. "You son of a bitch, you knew she was there didn't you?" She accused, shoving at my chest. "You used me, just to make her jealous." She whispered, countless emotions threading themselves in her voice.

What? Shit! She thinks I used her! I didn't play with her emotions; I got trapped in my own.

"Halo no! I di-" I began, alarm lining my voice. I guess she was right to assume what I was up to. Of course I didn't use her, but I'm a shape-shifter that has exceptional hearing. I should've been able to hear Bella approach us.

She put her hand up and interrupted me. "Save it. Fuck you Jacob." She spat, backing away from me before running deeper into the forest.

I took several steps forward and was about to go after her when a tiny hand placed itself on my bicep. I immediately snarled at the thing blocking me from getting to my imprint. I spun on my heel, my snarls echoing around us and my eyes landed on a fragile, shaking figure. My anger dissipated slightly, but it lingered still. Fear was clearly displayed in her eyes as she glanced at my shaking body and I forced myself to calm down.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked through clenched teeth, frustration pouring out of my mouth. I was feeling edgy and urgently needed to find Halo. What if she fell and hit her head? What if a leech got to her and kil- No. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Why were you kissing her?!" She yelled in outrage. Who the hell is she to decide who I can and can't kiss?

"Because I wanted to, Bella." I snapped at her, my wolf itching to bolt after my imprint. "Why do you hate Halo so much? What has she ever done to you?"

"I have been nothing but nice to her Jacob, and what does she do? She slapped me, she's rude to me and she took you away from me!" She squealed, her face red with barely concealed anger. How had I ever been attracted to that? How I regret giving her that bracelet.

I took a step back, tremors passing through my veins. "I give up Bella! I gave you everything; I fixed you when your leech left you in the middle of the forest, I disregarded my imprint for _you_. And how did you repay me? You ran back into his undead arms as soon as he set foot in Forks. You forgot everything I did for you, everything I gave up and you also seemed to forget the hell he put you through. Why can't you just be happy with what you have? I was foolish enough to fall for your selfish game and it cost me my imprint. I'm done Bella, do whatever the fuck you want from now on, I don't care. I'm sick of playing the rebound, I'm sick of being there for you only for you to leave and I'm sick of chasing you when the answer to my problems was always in front of me." I huffed, my wolf begging for release that only phasing would bring.

"But-but Jake, you're my best friend. You're in love with me, you said so yourself." She whined, hoping that I would once again fall for her manipulative ways.

"No, I'm not your best friend and I was stupid to say that. I thought I was in love with you but now I realise that it was nothing more than an infatuation. All feelings that I had for you slowly began to go down the drain the moment I imprinted, but I couldn't just turn my back on you could I? Obviously, you could." I said backing away, deeper into the forest.

"You love me for me Jacob, not because of some mystical, fabricated connection. You don't even love her; you're being forced to love her." She said in an irritatingly high tone.

"Just stop! You have the leech, you love him, and he loves you. You have what you want so why do you want me to so desperately be in love with you?!" I yelled, my rage boiling over.

"You're my own personal sun Jacob, I need you." She whispered, taking several steps closer to me.

I pushed her away and she looked at me with hurt filled eyes. I really couldn't find it in me to give a shit. "You don't need me and you made it clear that you have no feelings for me. I accept that. Now if you don't mind, I need to find my imprint." With that I ran behind a tree and stripped, tying my shorts to my ankle before phasing.

I ran through the dense trees, constantly sniffing for Halo's warm scent. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon grew stronger and stronger as I leapt over the treaty line. I darted into the trees and blew past a shivering figure before backtracking and looking down. There lay my shivering imprint, dry tear tracks evident on her angelic face. I whimpered at the pain I had caused her and internally kicked myself for not noticing her before.

I kneeled down and gently picked her up, cradling her to my chest. She whimpered, making my wolf fall to its stomach, and snuggled closer to me. I kept walking but couldn't bring myself to look away from her pained face. I bent my head and pressed my lips to her unusually cold forehead, lingering for a few seconds. When I pulled back, the wounded expression on her face melted into one of contentment. My wolf yipped in glee, happy to have made her pain go away.

But the man in me had another choice of words. _You dipshit, do you think she's going to let you off the hook that easily? You still kept choosing Bella over her and kept fucking with her emotions which then resulted in her hating you even more after the kiss. If anything, you doubled her pain._

It felt like the breath got knocked out of me and suddenly I was gasping for breath. The realisation of the situation made me feel like I had just ran a marathon. I was dizzy and breathless, my lungs burning with a violent need for oxygen, but my fingers refused to loosen around the girl in my arms.

I kept walking in silence, on alert if there was a leech prowling around the trees. Granted the boys were running patrol, they could easily tear it apart, but there's always that chance of it escaping.

The unconscious angel in my arms began stirring and moaning. She peeked through her eyelashes, giving me a glimpse of her rainy eyes. She kept squinting at my face as if trying to focus on my face. Her eyes began to open up fully and I knew that she was finally awake. I looked down at her in worry, quickly scanning over her for any injuries. My fingers tightened around her soft skin, negating to let go. Her thundery orbs widened as she realised it was me and she lifted a shaking hand up to my face, as if wanting to caress it. She was so close to touching my cheek, but suddenly she snapped her hand back, hurt lancing through me.

Instead she placed her hand on my chest and shoved with enough force to send a human hurtling to the ground, but I wasn't a human. After realising that I wouldn't budge, she began beating my chest,

"Let me down you asshole! You have no right to touch me!"

I just ignored her and kept walking, even though it killed me to ignore her requests. "Jacob, I'm not kidding, let me go!" She yelled. I finally looked down at her a loosened my grip. She immediately leapt out of my arms and put a good ten feet of distance between us.

She began to walk away when I begged. "Halo, please. Just hear me out, will you?"

She turned around and sneered, her arms crossed over her developed chest. "Why should I? I know what you did back there; you don't need to explain yourself."

"That's exactly it! You don't know what happened back th-" I exclaimed in frustration.

"I don't know? You used me to make Bella jealous. You're a fucking wolf! How the hell did you not hear her coming?! Don't give me bullshit, saying 'you were too caught up', because I know what you did!" She countered, not giving me the chance to explain myself.

"I swear I didn't hear her coming, Halo. I wouldn't use you like that, never." I said, anguish tearing through my voice. "Please, just give me one more ch-"

"No. You know Jacob, I made a huge mistake. I should've just thought with my brain, not my heart. I'm sick of always defending you and giving you chances. I've given you more chances than you ever can imagine, and now you've fucked it all up. Please don't follow, I can find my way home." She whispered, pain and defeat evident in her voice. She began walking away from me, and I kept staring at her retreating figure. I took one step forward, only to have a rippling pain pass through me, making my knees buckled underneath me. I couldn't go against her wishes.

Quivers began rolling down my spine, spreading out to each limb before circling around my heart. I exploded in rage, frustration and agony, hoping it would all just disappear. I howled a long, mournful song, feeling the imprint's undeniable tug. I barged through my front door and grunted at my dad, before collapsing in my too small bed. I closed my eyes and replayed the kiss that Halo and I shared. With that being the last thought on my mind, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up the next morning with an irritatingly loud howl. I grumbled and jumped out my window, phasing on the fly. We were meeting with the leeches to practice moves and learn strategies for the upcoming war.

What if something happens and they reach Halo and I can't save her? What if- Enough. Nothing is going to happen to her, she'll be just fine.

I met up with the pack and we ran to a massive clearing. The leeches were all standing there, the doctor at the front. My eyes landed on Bella and immediately I began to growl. She had caused my imprint pain yet she still wanted to make herself seem innocent. I was done with her.

 _So, you finally got your head outta your ass?_ Paul snickered.

 _Shut up._ I quipped.

I turned my attention back to the leeches who had already begun demonstrating different was extremely different to my original plan; leap, latch, rip.

By the end of the practice, Halo had shown up with Leah. Sam growled at Leah, warning her to not be late the next time. Halo glanced at me, but quickly looked away, hurt flashing in her eyes. I looked to my left to see Bella standing beside me!

I growled and jumped away from her, making her jump in fright.

"Jacob please. Just let me talk to you." She moaned. I just snarled at her one more and looked away.

My eyes landed on Bella's parasite. He was talking to someone…Halo! I growled threateningly, low enough for him to hear me. He stepped back but kept his eyes on my imprint.

Not long after, everyone began dispersing from the clearing. The leech went back to his _family_ and I trotted over to the pack.

"Come with us to Emily's, Halo." Leah offered Halo, who nodded and trailed behind us, in stride with Leah.

Terror clawed at my throat, threatening to immerse me in its deadly power. I knew that this emotion was not mine; I was enthusiastic to tear some bloodsuckers apart, meaning that Halo was afraid.

She was terrified?! My beautifully strong soul mate was scared. I wanted nothing more than to gather her in my arms and take her away from everything.

But I couldn't do that. Instead, I settled on listening to the wonderful beating of her heart.

She was alive. She was here, breathing, living. Alive.

 _For now._

* * *

A.N. Here you go! So sorry for the super late update. So much shit has been going on, and I really hope that you guys didn't think I'd just given up on the story. Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. Hello peoples! Thank you to all of you that reviewed! The Newborn War is coming very soon and I cannot wait to write it. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not SM; therefore I do not own the Twilight Saga.**_

* * *

For the next few weeks, the pack continued to meet up with the Cullen's to train for the impending battle. After the first time, I'd refused to attend any more of their training sessions, not willing to be reminded of what was coming. It had been three weeks since I had last talked to Jacob Black; three weeks since my heart died and shrivelled up; three weeks since I was dragged through the burning pits of hell.

After the first few days of ignoring him and avoiding being in his presence, my body started to react harshly. I began getting horrific nightmares; one's that even the sleeping pills could not manage to tame. There were dark purple bags, constantly hanging, beneath my eyes, my mouth painted into a tight line. My appetite began to dwindle to a point that the pack nearly had the urge to force food down my throat. However, anything I consumed would eventually come back up in the vilest of forms. I was utterly exhausted, my weight was dropping and the usual faint pull was back with full force. It had a vice-like grip around my heart, hauling me towards my wolf. Sometimes the pull would become much too painful and I would just collapse.

Emily and Leah had been over multiple times, convincing me to just come and see Jacob; I didn't have to talk to him, hell I didn't even have to look at him, but his presence would calm my pain. I rejected their advice every single time, but they never relented.

Apart from the strained imprint bond, everything seemed calm enough. I crossed my fingers and hoped that it stayed that way, even with the war looming over our heads like a thundering cloud.

I was lying on my couch, clutching my abdomen as if to squeeze the pain away, blankly staring at the figures on the TV screen. The phone started ringing and I slid off the couch, groaning as I waddled to the kitchen.

I snatched the phone from the receiver and placed it next to my ear. "Hello?"

"Halo? It's Alice Cullen." The abnormal bell-like voice chimed. Why was she calling my house?

"Uh…hi? What can I do for you?" I asked cautiously.

"Would you be able to meet me at the treaty line? It's really important." She asked desperately. What was going on?

"I'm not sure Alice, if the guys find me; they'll kill me and you." I said with a low chuckle.

"Bring the pack with you; they would want to know about this." She said.

"Fine. See you soon." I said, hanging up the phone before she had the chance to answer me.

I pulled on my jacket and walked out the door, heading to the border of the forest.

"Guys! Anyone there? Guys!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. A few moments later, a rusty wolf trotted out, a silver one close behind him. Jacob and Paul. I brushed past Jacob's hulking figure, his downy fur tickling my upper arm. The pain that had been haunting me for the past three weeks slowly but surely ebbed away, allowing me to take my first full breath. The cool air blew into my nose and down into my lungs, filling each one with life. The agonizing pull dulled down into the familiar tug, yanking my heart towards the russet wolf. "Hey Paul, I was wondering if you could walk me to the treaty line. The pixie Cullen called me and said that it was important and to bring the pack. Could you let the rest of the pack know?"

Jacob began growling viciously but I just ignored him, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

 _Halo, he hates the idea of you being anywhere near vampires, and the fact that one of them called you, might be getting to him._

Fuck that. Paul ran back into the forest and I heard some rustling before he reappeared, a pair of tattered shorts hanging on his hips.

"Why the fuck would the leech call you?" He snarled, his upper lip curling in distaste.

I shrugged in response. "I don't know Paul, but she said it was vital for everyone to know."

"You're not going anywhere near them." A trembling voice said from behind me. When had he phased back?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, wanting to avoid as much communication as I could. "I wasn't asking for permission, _Black_." I hissed, spitting out his name like it burned my tongue. I inwardly winced as the action caused my heart to clench.

"Halo… Please. Just let me explain my-" He pleaded but I cut him off before he had the chance to finish.

"Can we go Paul? They must be waiting." I said a little loudly, to which Paul slowly nodded, glancing from me to Jacob.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number, talking way too quickly to the person, who I'm guessing is Sam, on the other line. A few moments later, he hung up and turned to me.

"Okay, they'll be meeting us there. Let's go." He said, leading the way. Jacob was following us, as silent as a ghostly shadow. I preferred it that way; I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore of his shit.

We stopped right before a creek, the same one that I crossed the day Jacob had kissed me. We walked up to the pack that was already waiting there in their wolf form. The Cullens were all standing on the other side, with the exception of Bella and Alice. I internally sighed in relief, glad to not have to see her. I heard a faint hiss from the Cullen's side and I realised that Edward had heard every word I thought.

 _Hey Eddie. Sorry, was I being mean? I wasn't trying to be, I hope you understand._ I thought, smirking a little to myself.

He just looked at me with disapproving eyes, making me smile even wider. He wasn't too bad. I mean the pack hates them all, but I don't really mind Edward; he was just another sucker trapped in the game of love. His harsh gaze softened into one of humour and curiosity.

 _Hey now, don't let it get to your head. You're still a vampire and I'm supposed to hate you._ I warned. He shook his head and chuckled softly.

A menacing growl rumbled in Jacob's chest, obviously unhappy about my silent conversation with Edward. He inched closer to me, but I took several steps away, not wanting him to play 'hero'. He looked at me with hurt filled eyes, but I just looked away, staring at the pale predators in front of me. It was quite terrifying to think that these unnaturally, beautiful creatures had the power to snap my neck in the blink of an eye.

"Sam, we would appreciate it if you would talk to us in your human form. But only if you wish to do so." Carlisle said with a smile. Sam just growled and glared at Edward.

"He says that Jacob and Paul are in their human form, and are more than capable of speaking for him." Edward translated and Sam bowed his head in a nod.

"Very well. Now, Alice wishes to tell us all something – something she has not yet discussed with any of us. Even Edward refuses to tell us." Carlisle began, shooting a slightly pointed look in Edward's direction.

"I already told you Carlisle, I have no idea what this is about." Edward muttered in frustration.

"You read minds don't you? Then why don't you know what she was thinking about?" Jacob snarled at him, taking a step forward.

"Every time I was around her she would recite Shakespeare or think of her favourite outfits and brands. It seems like she didn't want me to know about it either." Edward spat, glaring at Jacob with stony eyes.

Jacob opened his mouth to retort when the perky elf came bounding in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was hunting." She apologised, her butterscotch eyes swirling with warmth. "So, I called you all here today as there is another important issue to be discussed." She said nervously.

Edward hissed as he read her thoughts, shooting me a grim look. I was beyond confused, so I just stood there like a dumbfuck, waiting for Alice to get on with it.

"While everyone was out hunting, I was at home, practicing my culinary skills, since I have none. But then I got a vision. Bella had figured out that Victoria is behind the entire planning – she's the mastermind." Alice continued.

"Wait. Who's Victoria?" I questioned.

Edward looked at me and said, "The year that Bella and I had begun dating, this nomad, James, had tried to kill Bella, almost turning her into one of us." He looked sick to his stomach as he recalled the memories. "We managed to kill him before anything too serious happened, but what we didn't think of is that he could have a mate. Victoria was his mate. Ever since then, she's been trying to exact her revenge on Bella and me. Since I killed James and Bella was responsible for his death, she feels the need to kill Bella, in order to make me feel the same pain. It only makes sense for her to be behind all this." He finished with a grimace.

I could only stare at the ground, processing all the information. Alice seemed to sense my uneasiness and continued. "I had a vision about Victoria and she was about to bite someone. Halo."

Everything went dead silent as my head snapped up, panic crawling under my skin. I kept my gaze locked on Alice's agitated face, my brain failing to work.

"What?" I whispered, hoping that I had heard everything all wrong.

"She was about to bite you Halo-"

"I thought you couldn't see the mutts. She's strongly connected to them, so why were you able to see Victoria biting her?" The blonde model asked, glaring at me. Damn, she better get a doctor to look at the mile-long stick up her ass.

That's what I don't get. Either they all died before this happened, or no one wanted to save her." Alice dismissed the comment as if it was nothing. "But that's not all…" She trailed off, hesitating a little.

Of course there's more, why wouldn't there be?

"Every vampire has a _singer_. This specific human's blood calls out to them and is the most tantalizing scent they will ever come across. Not all vampires find their singers, but some are lucky, like Edward and Victoria."

I looked questioningly at Edward and he mouthed 'Bella' back at me. I nodded and turned my head back to Alice. Is he really in love with Bella, or is her blood the thing that makes him _think_ he's in love with her? Edward pretended to ignore my snide comment, but his jaw clenched and I knew that he heard it.

"The vampire will do anything to get to their singer. Anything." She stressed the word. I felt sick as I got a hint of what she was saying. _Please God, don't let it be true, don't let it be true._ I chanted in my head.

"Sam would like to know what this has to do with anything." Edward voiced Sam's thoughts. Bile rose up my throat as I knew she was about to confirm my thoughts.

Alice's hard gaze bore into my eyes. "You. You are Victoria's singer, Halo."

All hell broke loose.

The pack began growling, snarling and roaring, making their way towards me. Jacob just stood there, a crazed look in his eyes and he looked about ready to kill the leeches in front of us.

"It all your fucking fault, you parasite!" He roared, crouching down in an attack position. "If you and your _family_ had just stayed away, the red-head would never have known about Halo!" And then he lunged, phasing mid-air.

Edward leaped and tackled Jacob, sending them both into the creek below. I was about to shout at Jacob for breaking the treaty when I realised they were in No Man's Land. I just stood there, waiting for them to finish, while completely shitting myself just thinking about what was to come. I was going to die – at the hands of a fucking leech. At that thought, anger boiled in me as I refused to accept my 'fate'. My stubborn and hard-headed personality came into play. The future could always be changed, and I'll be damned if mine doesn't end differently.

With a new resolve, I marched through the ring of wolves around me and to the top of the creek. I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled so loud that every single supernatural being winced. The wrestling pair stopped momentarily before breaking apart, each growling at the other.

"Why the hell are you blaming him, Black?!" I yelled, my hands on my hips. "He had no idea that _Victoria_ was going to be coming after me!" I turned to Edward then, pointing a finger at his stony body. "And you. Why would you continue to fight with him? You're over a hundred years old and I believe that you would be wise enough to know that he's a temperamental wolf that gets angry quite easily, especially when the matter involves his imprint!" I chastised, before realising what I had said. Shit! Why did I mention the imprint? He doesn't want it. I quickly continued before they realised my uncertainty. "Now both of you get out of this creek and sort your shit out." I turned around and walked back to the pack. "Don't worry guys; nothing is going to happen to me. I have no doubt that you guys will protect me." I smiled assuredly at them, trying to bury my fear.

I faced the Cullens and cocked an eyebrow at them. "Anything else?"

Jasper, the ever silent statue, decided to speak up. "Actually yes. You see, the day before the army is supposed to arrive; Edward is taking Bella up the mountain to camp out. He wants to keep her as far from the fight as possible, while still being near the battle, and he believes that the site is far enough for Victoria to not notice. However, if she smells either of their scents, she will follow the trail. So Bella will be carried by one of the wolves, as we agreed earlier, all the way up the mountain. Now that you are in danger of being killed by Victoria, I highly believe that you should go with them."

I was about to refuse when I realised that I might be putting the rest of La Push in danger by staying there. If Victoria is after me, then who's to say that she won't stop to have a little snack on the way? "Fine." I nodded curtly.

"I'll go with you then." Jacob spoke up.

"No. If I'm going, then I'm going alone." I gritted out, glaring out in front of me, not wanting to look at him. All of a sudden, I was staring at a muscular chest, waves of heat rolling onto my body. I looked up and gazed into his eyes, all the pain from the last three weeks vanishing.

"I wasn't asking for permission, Halo." He repeated what I had said to him before, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Oh god, I wanted to kiss those lips so badly.

I just pushed at his chest, trying to hide my smile. "Whatever." I muttered indifferently.

Edward stared at Sam for a few moments before saying, "Although Sam dislikes the idea, he believes that it'll be the safest method to keep La Push and the rest of the imprints safe. If Halo stays with the imprints, there's a risk of all of them getting hurt. Also, with Halo being closer to the fight than the rest, it'll be easier for them to protect her when needed."

I looked at the Cullens and nodded. "Thanks for letting us know. See you later."

Without waiting for a reply, I began heading back for my house, the pack trailing behind me.

The pack dropped me off at my house and ran back to Emily's after I declined their offer to go with them. I just stood there at my front door, my mind occupied with thoughts about Victoria. My fearless streak faded, leaving the petrified girl by herself. What if she finds me? What if I die before getting to live my life? What if – no. Enough with the what if's. Nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be okay.

God, even my inner 'assuring' voice sounded scared and uncertain.

I shivered as a cold breeze passed over my neck, imagining it being Victoria's icy breath as she got ready to sink her teeth into my skin. The chilled wind was quickly replaced with warm, comforting air.

I whipped around and saw Jacob staring at me with troubled eyes. Without realising what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest, crying out all my fears and worries. He placed a hand on my back and one behind my head, pressing me closer to him. Hot tears escaped my shut lids and ran down his bare chest, but he gave no sign of discomfort.

In that moment, I didn't care that he had used me. I didn't care that he didn't want the imprint. I didn't care I was supposed to be a bitch to him.

Because in that moment, for once…I felt _safe_.

* * *

A.N. Ta-da! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. My updating schedule is officially every two days! So the next chapter will be uploaded on Friday. If there are any changes, I will let you all know. Please don't forget to review; it motivates me to write more for you guys. I love you all so much. Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. Hi! Thank you to those people who reviewed, I love hearing your thoughts. . The words in italics are the flashback to when he phased and realised that the pack could feel his pain. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight has never been in my possession, nor will it ever be.**_

* * *

Jacob's POV

Ever since our first training session, Halo has put a distance, as big as Texas, between us. I left her alone for the first few days, thinking that it was only her anger. But when days melted into weeks, I began getting antsy. I was begging the pack to just try and talk to her but they were all on her side, saying that I deserved it and that she didn't need me in her life. Like hell she didn't need me, she's my imprint!

Only Emily and Leah tried talking to her, but even then she refused to come anywhere near me. God! I was such a fuck-up!

I was in constant pain. It felt as if there were a thousand knives wedged in my abdomen, deliberately grating up and down. The pull between us felt like someone had looped a hook around the base of my spine and was running at a million miles an hour in the opposite direction. I couldn't phase because as soon as I did, everyone was able to feel my pain. And if they couldn't concentrate on protecting La Push, then there was a risk of a leech slipping through.

After two weeks, I was suffering from a serious case of imprint withdrawal.

 _One morning I woke up with a fierce determination. I was going to Halo's and I was going to show her just how much she meant to me. I phased, eager to get to my imprint, and immediately I was surrounded by a chorus of whines and yelps. I ran towards the sound and saw my pack on their bellies. Each were writhing on the ground, their legs struggling to keep them upright._

 _What the hell was going on?_

 _Phase back Jake! Embry whimpered._

 _His plea was refrained by the rest of the pack, and I immediately phased. Sam phased with me and the rest of the pack stopped thrashing on the dirt and cautiously picked themselves up._

" _What was that Sam?" I demanded, wanting to sort this out and get to Halo's._

" _You've been away from Halo for two weeks Jacob. The imprint is causing you pain isn't it?" He asked with knowing eyes. I narrowed my eyes and swiftly nodded my head. "Exactly. Your mind is linked to ours, meaning that we feel all of your pain. It's definitely not pleasant." He grimaced._

" _I did that?" I questioned, to which he nodded. I looked back at the pack and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry guys, I'll try not to phase till this is over and done with."_

 _They bowed their head and ran east; in the direction of the Cullens._

I never did get to see Halo that day since Sam dragged me along with him. With the war only a week away, we were all cramming in as much training time as possible. I was exhausted most of the time; to a point where I struggled to keep my eyes open. The only thing that kept me going with a never-ending stream of motivation was Halo. The very thought of her smile gave me a burst of energy, but I was still aching to be near her.

It all became too much until one magnificent day.

Paul and I were patrolling together, running along the border of La Push. The pain had intensified to such an extent that I felt blissfully numb; that made it a whole lot easier for the pack to patrol with me.

While we were running, the most melodic voice floated into my ears, making my ears swivel in its direction. "Guys! Anyone there? Guys!" It yelled.

Halo was calling for us? Something must have happened. My mind jumped to conclusion as I began racing towards her voice. We emerged from the trees and stood before her. She looked like hell. Dark bags hung beneath her eyes; her usual bright grey eyes were ashy and dull. She looked thinner and weaker, but as soon as her gaze flicked over me, a healthy blush filled her cheeks and her eyes began lightening already. Her tightly drawn lips began loosening till they resembled two rose petals, and her pained expression faded. She needed this imprint just as much as she did. She began walking towards me and my heart skipped a beat, wanting to bring her close. Instead she walked right past me, ignoring my presence, but my fur brushed against her arm. I heard her take a deep breath and the pain that lived within me finally decided to take a hike.

"Hey Paul, I was wondering if you could walk me to the treaty line. The pixie Cullen called me and said that it was important and to bring the pack. Could you let the rest of the pack know?" She asked in a clear voice.

I snarled, not wanting to have Halo anywhere near the leeches, but she just ignored me, her gaze locked on Paul's face.

 _I'm gonna phase so I can talk to her."_ Paul informed me before slipping into the trees and coming back out.

"Why the fuck would the leech call you?" He snarled, his upper lip curling in revulsion.

She just shrugged. "I don't know Paul, but she said it was vital for everyone to know."

No. She's not going. We'll go but she can't go near those fucking bloodsuckers, it's way too dangerous. "You're not going anywhere near them."

Without turning around, she sucked in a deep breath and spat. "I wasn't asking for permission, _Black_."

She was still pissed at me and I needed to tell her what really happened. "Halo… Please. Just let me explain my-"

"Can we go Paul? They must be waiting." She said, cutting me off. How the hell would she know what happened, if she won't even let me talk? Paul nodded while looking from me to Halo.

Paul fished out his phone and called someone, I think it was Sam.

"Hey, Paul." The voice said. Yup, definitely Sam.

"Hey uh, the pixie Cullen called Halo. She needs us to meet her at the treaty line." Paul rushed.

"Why would she call Halo? She could have called Billy or me." Sam said.

"I don't know, Sam. Could you just tell the pack and meet us there?" Paul asked

"Sure thing, see you soon."

Paul hung up and turned to us. "Okay, they'll be meeting us there. Let's go." He said, leading the way. I followed behind them, soaking in Halo's glorious presence.

We came up to the creek and stood by the pack. They had all phased so Paul and I were the only ones that could talk.

Bella's leech suddenly let out a low hiss, his body turned in Halo's direction. I took a step closer to her, keeping my eyes on his dead face. He looked up at Halo and she smiled at him. Did-did she _like_ him? The thought made me gag, nausea swirling in my stomach. He then chuckled, looking at Halo as if he were her _friend_.

A threatening growl tore through my teeth, directed at the pale parasite. I edged closer to Halo but she took several large steps away from me. Hurt ripped my stomach apart, nearly making me double over in pain.

"Sam, we would appreciate it if you would talk to us in your human form. But only if you wish to do so." Carlisle said with a smile. Sam just growled and glared at _Edward_. Sam, being alpha, would never let himself be in his weakest form, especially in front of his enemies.

"He says that Jacob and Paul are in their human form, and are more than capable of speaking for him." The bloodsucker translated and Sam bowed his head in a nod.

"Very well. Now, Alice wishes to tell us all something – something she has not yet discussed with any of us. Even Edward refuses to tell us." Carlisle began, shooting a slightly pointed look in Edward's direction.

"I already told you Carlisle, I have no idea what this is about." Edward muttered in frustration.

"You read minds don't you? Then why don't you know what she was thinking about?" I growled, taking a step closer to the treaty line.

"Every time I was around her she would recite Shakespeare or think of her favourite outfits and brands. It seems like she didn't want me to know about it either." The parasite spat, glaring at me with hate.

I was about to retort when the pixie came skipping into the area.

"Sorry I'm late, I was hunting." She apologised, her unnatural eyes shining. Of course she was hunting, she's a scrounger. "So, I called you all here today as there is another important issue to be discussed." She said nervously.

Edward hissed once more and looked at Halo. I was about to lunge for him when I saw the look he was giving her. It was one of horror and sadness. What was the elf talking about?

"While everyone was out hunting, I was at home, practicing my culinary skills, since I have none. But then I got a vision. Bella had figured out that Victoria is behind the entire planning – she's the mastermind." Alice continued.

"Wait. Who's Victoria?" Halo asked. I wanted to pick her up and take her far away from this supernatural shit. She didn't need to deal with this, especially when she already had so much on her plate.

The mind-reader said, "The year that Bella and I had begun dating, this nomad, James, had tried to kill Bella, almost turning her into one of us." He looked nauseous as he thought about that time. Good. "We managed to kill him before anything too serious happened, but what we didn't think of is that he could have a mate. Victoria was his mate. Ever since then, she's been trying to exact her revenge on Bella and me. Since I killed James and Bella was responsible for his death, she feels the need to kill Bella, in order to make me feel the same pain. It only makes sense for her to be behind all this." He finished with a grimace. Of course him and Bella were the source of all of our problems.

Halo just stared at the ground , confusion swirling around her. "I had a vision about Victoria and she was about to bite someone. Halo."

She was about to bit who?! Hell no, over my dead body! I began shaking as Halo's head whipped up to glare at Alice's forever young face.

"What?" She whispered and I could hear the fear underlying her tone. My feet were cemented to the ground, preventing me from going closer to my terrified imprint.

"She was about to bite you Halo-"

"I thought you couldn't see the mutts. She's strongly connected to them, so why were you able to see Victoria biting her?" Blondie asked, glaring at Halo. Just because this bitch thought she was the queen, doesn't mean she was. She better avert her gaze before I rip her eyes out.

"That's what I don't get. Either they all died before this happened, or no one wanted to save her." Alice said with a wave of her hand. No one wanted to save her? We would all die before anything could touch her. "But that's not all…" She trailed off, hesitating a little.

More…Of course.

"Every vampire has a _singer_. This specific human's blood calls out to them and is the most tantalizing scent they will ever come across. Not all vampires find their singers, but some are lucky, like Edward and Victoria."

Oh god no. Please don't let her say what I think.

"The vampire will do anything to get to their singer. Anything." She emphasized the word. Halo looked sick to her stomach and I knew she was thinking the exact same thing that I was.

"Sam would like to know what this has to do with anything." Edward voiced Sam's thoughts.

Alice's hard gaze bore into Halo's eyes. "You. You are Victoria's singer, Halo."

I lost it.

The pack began growling, snarling and roaring, making their way towards Halo. I just stood there, rage, disbelief and fear filling my chest. I looked at the leeches in front of me with a murderous gaze.

"It all your fucking fault, you parasite!" I bellowed, crouching down, getting ready to attack my prey. "If you and your _family_ had just stayed away, the red-head would never have known about Halo!" I leaped at the bloodsuckers, all rational thoughts evaporating.

Edward lunged right for me, sending us both into the creek below. This was good. I need to kill something and he was it. I felt fear surge through my veins but I knew it wasn't mine. I was about to look up to check on Halo, but the leech locked his arms around my neck. I twisted around and grabbed his wrist in between my teeth and was about to launch him into the trees when a shrill whistle tore through the air.

I jumped away from the marble statue and growled at him.

"Why the hell are you blaming him, Black?!" Halo shouted at me, her hands resting on her curvy hips. How had she gone from scared shitless to angry vixen in a matter of seconds? "He had no idea that _Victoria_ was going to be coming after me!" God she was beautiful when she was angry. She then turned to the leech and pointed at him. "And you. Why would you continue to fight with him? You're over a hundred years old and I believe that you would be wise enough to know that he's a temperamental wolf that gets angry quite easily, especially when the matter involves his imprint!" She yelled and for a quick second uncertainty flashed over her face. She had finale accepted it and it made me smile when she mentioned my imprinting on her. "Now both of you get out of this creek and sort your shit out." She turned around and walked back to the pack. "Don't worry guys; nothing is going to happen to me. I have no doubt that you guys will protect me." I heard her whisper to the pack. I phased back and rushed back to our side of the treaty line.

"Anything else?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Jasper and his stoic nature always made me feel like grabbing my loved ones and shielding them from him. Not to mention the thousands of scars lining his body. He raised his chin and spoke up. "Actually yes. You see, the day before the army is supposed to arrive; Edward is taking Bella up the mountain to camp out. He wants to keep her as far from the fight as possible, while still being near the battle, and he believes that the site is far enough for Victoria to not notice. However, if she smells either of their scents, she will follow the trail. So Bella will be carried by one of the wolves, as we agreed earlier, all the way up the mountain. Now that you are in danger of being killed by Victoria, I highly believe that you should go with them."

I would have immediately refused that notion but I then realised that she would be closer to me. As selfish as that sounds, I could protect her much better if need be. "Fine." She nodded briefly.

"I'll go with you then." I spoke up. I wanted her there, but I was not leaving her alone with Bella and her bloodsucker.

"No. If I'm going, then I'm going alone." She said, clenching her jaw. She wouldn't look at me and all of a sudden I was standing in front of her and she was staring at my chest. She looked up at me and as soon as I looked into her eyes, it felt like I had imprinted all over again.

"I wasn't asking for permission, Halo." I said with a smirk on my face.

Her eyes glazed over as she gazed at me cheeks and I wanted to take her right then and there.

She came out of her dazed stupor and pushed at my chest. "Whatever." She muttered as if she couldn't care less if I was dead or alive, but I could see the faint smile playing on her lips.

Edward suddenly began talking, "Although Sam dislikes the idea, he believes that it'll be the safest method to keep La Push and the rest of the imprints safe. If Halo stays with the imprints, there's a risk of all of them getting hurt. Also, with Halo being closer to the fight than the rest, it'll be easier for them to protect her when needed."

She glanced at the Cullens and nodded. "Thanks for letting us know. See you later."

She turned on her heel and began heading back towards La Push, the rest of us following her.

She didn't want to come to Emily's so we dropped her off at her house before running back into the forest.

The pull on my heart urged me to go back to my imprint but I knew that she wanted to be left alone.

 _Go Jacob. Even though she's acting like she hates you, she need you more than ever right now. Trust me._ Sam jerked his head back in Halo's direction.

I sprinted back to the keeper of my heart and saw her standing in front of her house just staring at her house. She shook when my breath blew across the soft skin of her neck.

She whipped around, startled but calmed down when she saw that it was just me. I looked down at her in concern and her lower lip began to tremble. She locked her arms around me and rested her head against my chest, crying like she had never cried before. I was in pain by just feeling her tears against my skin. I secured my arms around her and brought her closer to me, revelling in the feel of her against me.

I hushed her and ran my hand up and down her back in the hope of calming her down. A few minutes later, she pulled away sniffling, her eyes red and puffy. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I went to pull away, but she only tightened her hold on me. I looked down at her and she was staring at me with an unrecognisable expression.

"Jacob…" She breathed before leaning up. I ducked my head and brought my lips closer to hers, aching to taste her once more. Her eyes fluttered shut when our lips were only a breath away.

God, please let her be okay.

* * *

A.N. Here you go! Jacob's POV is always fun to write. Please don't forget to review :) Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. Hi! To all my American readers out there, sorry if I confused you with my updating schedule. If I say that I'll be uploading on Friday, then it'll be Thursday for you guys, and so forth. Sorry :) Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**_

* * *

My eyes fluttered shut as my lips neared his. His warm breath washed over my face and I found myself sighing in contentment. I faintly felt his lips whisper across mine and my eyes snapped open as I realised what was about to happen. I jumped back and my back crashed into my front door. What the fuck was I doing? He doesn't want me! _But you want him. And I didn't see him resisting you._ Itdoesn't change the fact that he still loves Bella.

Jacob's eyes flew open and disappointment ran across his features. I kept my eyes on him as I reached behind me, fumbling with the door knob. Once it turned, I pushed the door open and ran inside, slamming the door shut. But I didn't hear the bang.

I turned around to find his foot wedged between the door and the doorframe. "Halo, please. Just listen to me." He pleaded as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"No, Jacob. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Run along to your leech-lover." I spat glaring at him.

"If you don't listen then how the fuck will you understand what I'm trying to say?!" He yelled at me. A small part of my brain told me to run like my ass was on fire – that this situation was similar to what used to happen with Tony. But it was a very tiny part. The majority of my brain knew that Jacob would never intentionally hurt me.

But if he wanted to shout, then I could do that just as well. "I don't want to understand what you're trying to say, Jacob! I don't care anymore. You made it pretty clear that you-"

He cut me off with fire burning in his eyes. "No. I've had enough of you interrupting me and telling me that you know everything, that it doesn't matter to you! I need you to know about me and Bella." He said with a softer voice, but just as firm.

"Jacob, I told you. Whatever happens between you and Bella is none of my business." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. His gaze flickered to my breasts, making me tighten my arms, before landing back on my face. I glared at the ground not wanting him to see the tears boiling in my eyes.

"Even if she means nothing to me?" He asked and my head whipped up to stare at him in confusion. "Even if the very thought of being with her makes me want to gag? I don't love her, Halo. I can't even find it in myself to care for her. She has never tried to be nice to you and I was an idiot to not see it before."

"You're only saying that because she chose Edward." I said defiantly, but I knew my resolve was crumbling.

"No I'm not, Halo. I don't think I even loved her; she was just an infatuation. Look, can you just sit down so I can explain everything?" He asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I was about to shake my head when he said, "If you want me to leave afterwards, I will. I won't bother you ever again, but you need to hear this." He seemed pained as he mentioned leaving but his eyes brightened when I nodded. I perched on the edge of my couch and he joined me, sitting on the other end.

"When I first imprinted on you Halo, I wasn't in love with you, but you were extremely fascinating. I _thought_ that Bella was it for me and that the spirits had to be wrong, but now I realise that I was _so_ wrong. Every day I saw you, I began to grow fonder and fonder of you. Every night before I fell asleep, I saw your eyes. My feelings for Bella disappeared the moment I imprinted on you, yet I continued to fool myself into believing that you were nothing to me."

Pain shot through me as I remembered the times when he would continuously glare at me, silently blaming me for ruining his life.

"But you mean so much more to me. That night when you opened up and let me privy to all your secrets, there was nothing more beautiful. I felt like I didn't deserve to know all that, but seeing you let yourself go for some time was amazing to witness."

Fuck, he was getting my hopes up.

"That night that you went on a _date_ -" He sneered. "I felt like you truly didn't care anymore. You were ready to move on with your life while I was still stuck, trying to save the humanity of a girl who craves death.

"When I saw the fucker on top of you…" He growled unable to finish his sentence. "I thought I was going to lose you. I thought that you would leave me all alone. Seeing you in that hospital bed, all vulnerable and weak, made me want to go back and kill that bastard. But I couldn't leave you, not when your condition was so unstable." He looked down at his hands and began shaking his head.

"After you woke up, you got pissed at me and I left. What did I say? I said that I was going downstairs with _Bella_. To be honest, she was the last thing on my mind, but I wanted you to hurt." He kept shaking his head and disgust crept into his voice. "You were within inches of your death, and I wanted to make you feel jealous.

"When I went downstairs, she came running up to me, but I felt absolutely nothing. She had tried to persuade me into leaving you when you were asleep and I couldn't believe that she was so… uncaring."

"Took you some time." I mumbled glancing at his hurt face.

"At that graduation party, you looked so beautiful. I felt like shielding you from all the eyes that were looking at you like you were a piece of meat. And when you began talking with the leech, Halo…" He breathed. "I was so close to ripping his head off. Then, I decided to be even more of a fuck-up and I gave Bella the bracelet with my wolf on it."

I flinched as the jealousy from that night came rushing in. I had never wanted to hurt someone as badly as I wanted to hurt her.

"I-it was supposed to be for you…" He whispered.

I gaped at him in disbelief. "Me? Then why did you give it to her?" I asked incredulously.

"I- I don't know, Halo!" He growled in frustration. "You were acting so cold towards me and I just snapped."

"Jacob…" I breathed, not knowing who to be pissed at; myself or him.

"When we kissed…nothing can come even close to describing how it felt. When Bella showed up, you thought that I used you to make her jealous, but I swear I didn't. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't even pick up her scent. After you left, me and her had a talk. She basically told me that she needed me and I told her that I was done. You never gave me a chance to tell you how much that kiss meant to me, how much you mean to me.

"Then, when you ignored me for two weeks, I was losing my mind. But today, as soon as I saw you, all the pain vanished like it was never there.

"I'm sorry for so many things, Halo. I'm sorry that I acted like I hated you for so long. I'm sorry for putting Bella before you, even when she didn't deserve it. I'm sorry for not staying with you after you woke up. I'm sorry that I made it seem like you're nothing to me. I'm sorry for everything."

Tears began pooling in my eyes as he lifted his head to stare me in the eyes. "But there's one thing I will never be sorry for. I'm not sorry for imprinting on you.

"It showed me the most wonderful person, worth so much more than I can give her. It showed me a new path of life." A tear rolled down my cheek and for once, I wasn't ashamed of him seeing it.

"I have done so many stupid things in my life. But loving you was never one of those things." He whispered, gazing at me with so much adoration and care.

He loved me? He actually didn't care about Bella. I bit the inside of my cheek to see if this was all a dream, but nothing happened. Though my mind still cautioned me, my heart soared at his words.

He got up and stood in front of me, kneeling down till his face was inches from mine. He lifted a hand to my face and swiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you Halo Shaw. I know I was a complete asshole since the moment I first met you, but will you please forgive me?" His eyes were screaming with desperation and my resolution powdered to dust.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and joined our aching lips. It was a bittersweet kiss as I poured all my anger, pain and love into it.

I ended up straddling him on my couch as his lips trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck. My pulse thrummed beneath his lips as I threw my head back, moaning at the sensation. He gripped my hip and dragged me closer to him.

I didn't want this to get too far; I had only just forgiven him. I pulled away and placed a hand on his chest. "Jake…stop."

His ministrations came to a halt as he looked up at me with lustfully awed eyes. "What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"You said Jake. You've never called me that before."

I smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you." I whispered so softly that I wondered if he picked it up or not.

He grinned brightly at me. "Really?"

"I thought it was a given." I said smiling down at him. He began to pull me in for another kiss but I pushed on his chest.

"Jake, I mean it. I want us to go slow. I just let you off the hook; you still need to prove to me that you love me for me; that I'm not just a rebound. Okay?" I asked with seriousness. As much as I loved kissing him, I needed him to know that I wouldn't just roll over. _You kind of did._ Oh shut up.

"Slow. I can do slow." He agreed, nodding his head.

Let's see how long that'll last.

* * *

A.N. Here we are! Finally, the time has come. Halo has finally let Jacob in but he still has to prove to her that he loves her. Maybe a date? ;) Please don't forget to review; it makes me happy :) Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. Greetings to all my wonderful readers! I hope you all are going well. It just occurred to me that I've never asked about you guys. Excuse me for being such an ignorant prick :) How is everyone? Eating well? Sleeping well? Is your poop firm? Okay… Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: Halo is mine. Bethany is mine. Tony – blech – is mine. Basically all my characters and the entire plot are mine.**_

* * *

I was officially having a panic attack. Tomorrow, the army of leeches would be coming here and the pack would be fighting. Tomorrow, I could lose them – I could lose Jacob. Things were going so well until the Cullens called again, saying that the army would be coming a lot sooner than we had imagined.

Hell broke loose in La Push.

Sam had _ordered_ Embry to tell Bethany about the pack and as expected, it hadn't gone too well. Embry was pissed beyond belief and even dared to attack his alpha. Sam had bitten into his shoulder when Embry whined in defeat, and I couldn't help but think that Sam was going a little overboard. It was up to Embry whether or not he should tell Beth about the pack; Sam should respect that, considering he is an imprinted wolf.

 _Well, did you think about the fact that maybe, just maybe, something might happen to anyone in the pack, including Embry. If something goes wrong, then Embry will never get the chance to tell her._

True… God, I hate it when you're right.

So, that's how Bethany ended up at Emily's with me, shaking like a leaf being beaten around by the wind. I had asked her multiple times what she was scared of; considering the fact that these men and the man she loves could turn into wolves, is pretty frightening. But when she answered me, she said that she was scared of losing Embry. That's it. She was not the slightest bit scared about the fact that a shit-ton of vampires were going to be _very_ close to us, but I guess that's what all the imprints felt like.

I had refused to let Jacob out of my sight, scared that something might come and snatch him from me. Now that he was a significant part of my life, I was not ready to let him go. Call me crazy, mad, obsessive, whatever you want. But I was not letting this man leave me.

Tomorrow, early in the morning, Jacob would be taking me up to the mountain where Bitcha and Edward had set up a campsite. I was supposed to be spending the night there but Jake had refused to let me go up there and be near those two longer than was necessary.

All the wolves had spent the day with their imprints, each denying the fact that they might lose each other in 24 hours.

I was about to get up to go home when Jacob pulled on my arm and brought me back down next to him.

"Jake, I have to go. We have to leave early in the morning remember?" I said, aching to be closer to him. But I had to go otherwise I would never be able to wake up in time.

"Come home with me then." He suggested and I raised an eyebrow.

"To your house?" I questioned, wondering if Billy would be okay with the idea of a teenage girl spending the night at his house. I had met Billy a handful of times, and little by little, he was becoming the father I never had. He treated me like family and was probably one of the sweetest people in the world. "I don't think Billy would like that…" I trailed off, hoping he would understand.

"Dad loves you like a daughter, Halo. He won't care if you stay. He actually _likes_ to be around you; I don't know how he manages it." He said feigning disgust. I chuckled and slapped his arm, cuddling closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me so I was lying against his chest. I lifted my head and propped my chin on his sternum, staring at his gorgeous face. His eyes were closed in relaxation and his lips slightly parted. Of course I knew that Jake was handsome, but I never realised just _how_ good-looking he is. It should be illegal to be as hot as him.

"You're staring." He whispered, his eyes still shut. I blushed and ducked my head, squirming a little in his arms. "So? You coming home with me?" He asked, a smirk on his lips.

"If I must." I breathed, putting extra drama into my voice.

And within the minute, I was whisked away to Jacob's house, barely having the breath to say a word.

He ran all the way to his house and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He opened his front door with his hand and walked in, still carrying me.

"Uh Jake? You can let me down now." I said, tapping his chest. He looked down at me with light eyes and smiled at me.

"What if I don't want to put you down?" He challenged.

"Well then, I'll just have to rip your balls off." I threatened with a sweet smile. He mocked fear before setting me down on my feet, kissing my forehead in the process. "Good. You can keep them for a little longer."

"You're so considerate." He drawled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I chuckled and pulled away from him, watching as his lips turned pouty.

I walked into the kitchen to find Billy sitting there, sipping on some coffee. He looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. "Halo, how nice to see you again."

I walked up to him and bent to kiss his cheek. "You too, Billy. How're things going? Jake feeding you well?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Everything's going just fine and ever since you yelled at him for forgetting to give me breakfast, he has not stopped shovelling food down my throat."

"Good." I smiled with a nod of my head. "So, I was meaning to ask you, would it be alright if I spent the night? Tomorrow's the war and I-I-"

"Halo. Of course you can spend the night. You're welcome in this house as if it is yours." He said, patting my arm.

"Thanks Billy." I beamed at him, wanting to express my gratitude. "Now, how about some dinner?"

I made some spaghetti and we all sat down, acting like a normal family. There were no more discussions about the approaching battle, wolves or anything supernatural. For once, it was normal.

After dinner, Jake and I did the dishes and said goodnight to Billy, walking towards Jacob's room.

"No funny business, got it?" Billy yelled from the living room.

"Yeah, we got it dad." Jacob hollered back, rolling his eyes at his father's antics.

Jacob pulled me into his room and shut the door behind him, leading me to his small bed. He gave me one of his shirts to wear and left me to change. I stripped and pulled on his shirt, watching as it came down mid-thigh. I told Jacob to come back in and when he did, I thought he was about to jump me. He growled as he looked me up and down, and I thought that he didn't like me in his shirt, till I looked into his eyes. He was staring at me with pure obsidian eyes, lust swirling within and stalked closer and closer to me. The back of my knees hit his bed and I fell backwards, only to be caught by his strong arms.

He laid me down and gently crawled on top of me, resting his weight on his forearms. He bent his head and placed his warm lips upon my wild pulse line, leaving my skin aching for his fiery touch.

"Jake. We told your dad no funny business." I exhaled, trying to calm my racing heart.

He groaned and pulled away, laying down, with me tucked into his side. We said nothing for a long time, just basking in each other's presence. That's when the reality of everything hit me like a sack of bricks.

I could lose everyone tomorrow. This could be the last night I'd spend with Jacob – my Jacob.

Dark thoughts began running through my head and suddenly, tears started running down my face. I trembled silently, not wanting to disturb Jacob, but I knew that he would eventually notice.

"Halo? Babe, why are you crying?" He asked in an alarmed voice. My mind briefly registered the fact that he had just called me 'babe'. I usually hated that word, but it sounded so wonderful coming from his lips. He turned to me and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I just shook my head, cursing myself for ruining the night. "Please tell me, Halo. I don't care what it is; I just want to know why you're upset."

"I'm scared." I whispered far too low for him to hear, but he caught it.

"Oh Halo." He murmured, turning to face me completely. "Nothing is going to happen to you. We're all going to walk out of there alive."

"But what if something happens? What if a leech sneaks up on you? What if we're not strong enough to take them down? What if-" My rambling was cut off by his burning hand over my mouth.

"Halo. I promise that I'll come back to you, alive. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to keep you, and the pack, safe. And I promise that every single one of those parasites will never see the light of day again. But I can't do that if you keep worrying yourself with meaningless what ifs." He murmured, bending down to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I just can't lose you Jake – I can't lose any of you." I breathed shakily, unable to rid myself of the constant unease.

"You won't. Everyone will be coming back; sitting at Emily's dining table and inhaling all possible food items. So, please stop worrying now. Please." He begged, pain flashing in his eyes.

I gave him a watery smile and nodded, curling back into his chest.

He sighed and I felt his lips press against my hair. "After all this, I'm going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. We're going to do all the stuff couples normally do, late night movies, dinner, dates, the whole lot. I'm going to show you that you're worth so much more than this. I'm going to show you what it's like to feel completely and utterly cherished. After all this, we can finally move on with our lives."

"I love you Jake." I mumbled groggily as sleep threatened to take me under.

"I love you too Halo. More than you can ever imagine." He whispered.

With his words constantly replaying in my head, his gentle breathing lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

Peace. Let's see how that goes.

* * *

A.N. Hope you all like this chapter, it was more of a filler than anything too interesting. Next chapter will be the Newborn War! *creepy excited giggle* Sorry for the delay in updating, I had a colossal exam and my brain was pretty much turning into a pile of mush. Please don't forget to review, it really keeps me motivated, and I love knowing what you guys think :) Let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. Hello! First of all, I just wanted to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed! I love you all so much :) Second of all, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My laptop got really fucked up and I couldn't access anything, so I had to take it to IT. I'm using my friend's laptop to upload this chapter and I'm not sure when I'll have my own back :( I promise that whenever I'm late in updating, there's always a reason. I'm never just slacking or lazy because all of you never fail in giving me motivation. Sorry for the long Author's Note, but I needed you guys to know; I was freaking out. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: If Twilight was mine, the main character would be a leprechaun that farts out gold coins. But alas, 'tis not.**_

* * *

"Halo. Wake up babe." A melodic voice whispered into my ear. "Come on, we have to get going."

I groaned and rolled onto my back, slowly peeling my eyes open. Jacob's smiling face drifted above mine, sending a blanket of happiness to cover me. I smiled and cupped his face, before pushing myself up.

I looked out the window and confusion swirled inside me. It was still dark, but a bit of the morning sun was peeking through the clouds. I glanced at the clock and the bright digital numbers read 3:30 am.

"Jacob!" I grumbled, glaring daggers at him. "Why the hell are you waking me up so early?"

He stared at me in grave amusement and smiled sadly at me. "They're coming today, remember?"

Shit. Panic filled me and I stared at him for a few seconds, silently screaming on the inside.

"Don't worry Halo. Nothing will happ-" He got cut off as I launched myself into his arms. I locked him in my vice-like grip, afraid that they'll take him away me.

I had spent days preparing myself for this day, but the stark reality of the situation had left me a quivering mess.

He rocked me back and forth, placing kisses all over my face, as I tried to calm myself.

After a few minutes of complete silence, I pulled away, staring into his eyes. "You need to come back to me, do you get it?"

He nodded and pulled me in for a kiss. There was nothing gentle about it; it was filled with sadness, desperation and fear. As his tongue dipped into my mouth, I realised that there were more important things to be done.

"Jacob…" I breathed, reluctantly pulling away. "We have to get going, they'll be waiting for us."

He groaned and got up, pulling me up with him. We left ten minutes later, a comfortable silence surrounding us. Neither of us said a single word; nothing we said could even come close to what we were feeling.

We stopped before the mountain and saw Paul standing there, waiting for us it seemed. Apparently, Embry took Bella up to the mountain last night, but she kept asking for Jacob to take her. Real subtle.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you guys." Paul said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nice to see you too Paulie." I retorted, smirking at him. He glared at me for using that much hated nickname, but I just kept smiling.

"You ready?" Jacob asked, turning to me.

"Ready for what?" I questioned, not knowing what he meant. Was he asking if I was ready for the fight? Because there was no way in hell that I'd ever be ready for that.

"Paul's going to be taking you up to the campsite. I'll meet you guys there." He said, cocking his head in Paul's direction.

"Why can't you take me?" I wondered.

"It's too much of a risk. The red-head probably already knows my scent and if she somehow figured out that you're my mate, then she'd find her way to you. It's much safer if Paul takes you."

I nodded, but was still a little disappointed.

I walked over to Paul and he smiled at me; genuinely for once. He jerked his thumb behind him, signalling me to get on his back. I scrambled up and secured my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my thighs. He looked back and winked at me, causing me to slap him on the shoulder and Jacob to growl, but the fucker just laughed.

He walked over to us and dropped a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you up there okay?" He then turned to glare at Paul. "Keep her safe, otherwise I'll be ripping your balls off and feeding them to you."

Paul rolled his eyes, but the fear was evident in his eyes.

"Hey, only I can threaten a man's balls." I joked, hoping to lighten the tense mood. They both chuckled and with a last look at Jacob, we were off.

Paul just kept running, and I wondered how he could run this fast with _me_ on his back. I mean I'm not fat, but I'm definitely not skinny. I had some meat on my bones and I was damn proud of it. Being tall had its advantages, but when I was near any of the pack, I felt like a fucking dwarf.

"You good back there?" Paul asked, keeping his eyes in front of him.

"Yeah." I sighed, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Paul? Will you please look after him?"

He nodded, knowing exactly who I was talking about.

In a few short minutes, we were near the top of the mountain. As soon as the campsite came into view, I was ripped off Paul's back and into Jacob's comforting arms.

He nuzzled my neck and I sighed, pulling him closer to me. He looked behind me and nodded at Paul. I heard his faint footfalls behind us before they disappeared altogether.

We walked over to the tent and climbed in, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep. I crashed down and immediately fell asleep, losing all sense of what was around me.

I was being shaken awake and my eyes snapped open, darting around my surroundings.

"Halo, sorry for waking you up." He apologised, regret shining in his eyes. I just smiled at him and shook my head, sitting up next to him. "I have to go soon."

Tears filled my eyes as fear coursed through my veins. This is it.

"Please don't cry. I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, but I promise that I'll try, with all my life, to come back to you." He assured and I forced myself to somehow suck the tears in and support him.

He didn't need me blubbering all over the place. What I had to do was be strong for him. If he believed that I didn't trust him, which I do, then how will he trust himself to keep everyone safe?

"I'm fine Jake, don't worry about it. I just need you all to come back to me, that's it." I said, smiling at him.

I knew that he could see right through it but he decided to not show it, instead he pulled me up and against him. We held each other for a few torturous seconds, before heading out of the tent.

As soon as we were outside, his head swivelled in the direction of Bella's voice. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but by the look on his face, it was serious.

Jacob marched towards her and immediately began shouting. "You're marrying him?!"

What? Was she serious? Why was Jacob getting so mad over it? I thought he was over her.

"Jake!" She yelped, looking back at him. She turned to Edward and yelled at him. "You knew he was there!"

And you know that he's a werewolf with super hearing.

Jacob turned around and began walking back, Bella trailing behind him.

"Jake! Jake, please just listen to me!" She shouted after him.

I turned to Edward and sent him a message, not bothering to talk to him. _Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why can't you see her for who she really is? Look past what she shows you and take a look at the real Bella._

I spun on my heel and slowly walked towards Jake, listening to their argument.

"Do you know what I gave up for you? I gave up my _soul mate_ , just to keep you from becoming one of them! I was trying to save you the entire time, and in the process, I missed out on getting to know the most amazing woman alive! You're nothing more than a selfish bitch, Bella. You're on your own now, do whatever you want. But don't even try to come back into my life, because you're not worth it."

I couldn't help but feel proud of Jacob for saying that. He didn't care about her, he was just upset that he wasted so much time on her, even when she had already made her decision.

But the happiness was quickly washed away when the bitch decided to open her mouth. "Kiss me. I want you to kiss me Jacob."

Who the hell did she think she was? Did she not hear a single word that Jacob had just said?

"No, I'm not going to kiss you! What don't you get about the fact that I don't love, nor care, for you? Only one thing matters to me, and that's her!" He yelled, pointing in my direction.

Bitcha turned her head to glare at me. She looked at me like I had just shot her puppy and was shitting on it.

"I love _her_ , Bella! You mean nothing to me, you never have. I liked you but that was as far as it went, I was stupid to say anything else."

Before I knew it, she had pounced at Jacob, placing her disgusting mouth on Jacob's lips.

Pain shot through me, nearly sending me to the ground, but my anger clouded over it. Red oozed into my vision, making a ferocious predator growl inside me.

One second I was standing a few feet away from them, and then the next second I was pushing her away from _my_ mate, slapping her across the face.

The resounding sound of the smack echoed around us, slightly calming my inner animal.

"He doesn't want you!" I screamed at her. "Get it through your shitty head! You've toyed with him enough. You have Edward don't you? Be fucking grateful!"

Jacob pulled me away and wrapped an arm around my waist. Edward rushed to Bella's side and began checking her cheek, but the bitch pushed him away.

"He loved me first! He doesn't even love you, it's just the imprint! He'll never care about you, because you're nothing more than a rebound." She yelled, trying to put me down, but I'd enough.

"Maybe he doesn't care for me the way he cared for you, because you were just a friend for him." I began. "Maybe I am just the rebound, but I do know one thing. Jacob will _never_ love you as much as he loves me. He will never look at you like he just won the lottery, because you're not meant for him. I am. Whether you want to believe it or not, _I_ am his soul mate. I'm not even going to bother explaining to you what imprinting actually is, because something so pure shouldn't be tainted by someone like you.

"Look behind you Bella. See that man standing there? He actually cares for you and is willing to give you all the love he can offer. You're blinded by jealousy and in doing that, you're pushing away the only one that actually loves you. Not only did you hurt Jacob, but you're hurting Edward by your pathetic attempts to get Jacob. Open your eyes and stop being so selfish, because when you realise what you have, it will all be gone."

Her glare only intensified as I finished and she looked about ready to set me on fire, but Jacob's strong presence gave me all the strength I needed.

Seth came trotting up in his wolf form, standing just behind Jacob and me, cautiously watching Bella and Edward.

"I have to go now Halo." Jacob said, tightening his arm around me.

"Jacob no! Stay here!" Bitcha squealed, taking a few steps closer to him. Jacob ignored her and that caused her to turn her murderous gaze on me. "Don't you even care about him? He could get killed and you don't care!"

"Shut up Bella. You and I both know that I care about him. There's a reason that I'm allowing him to go and it's different from your self-centred motive. La Push and Forks need to be protected by the pack and the Cullens. With Jacob gone, they'll be at a disadvantage. Do you think I want him to leave? Of course not. But I know that this is bigger than my wishes and I have to let him fight. He doesn't need to come back to me completely unscathed, he just needs to come back alive.

"They're all doing this for you and since you're the main cause of this, I'd suggest that you keep your mouth shut, before I punch you in the face." I sneered, unable to believe how someone could be so…urgh!

"You bitch! I'm just trying to protect him, unlike you. Now he knows who really cares about him!" She yelled inching closer to me.

She pulled her arm back and looked like she was about to punch me when Seth's hulking form suddenly appeared in front of us. He was snarling at her, warning her to back off. The imprint bond was a sacred thing, no one could mess with it, and the pack was just protecting it. If she had hurt me, an imprint, then she had the pack to deal with.

 _Control your blood bag Edward. Next time I'll be knocking her teeth out, got it?_

Edward raced to Bella and pulled on her arm, tugging her away. "Okay love, I think that's enough." Finally, they were gone, but her whining was still audible.

"Well, that was interesting." I said with a shake of my head. "Thanks for that Seth." I pet the fur on Seth's back and he turned around, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

He whined at Jacob and he nodded at Seth, looking down at me. "Stay safe Halo. I love you."

"I love you too Jacob. Be careful." I whispered. With that, his lips came crashing down on mine, emitting a moan from me. The kiss was short and sweet, not signalling a goodbye, but a hopeful return.

He pulled away and with one last glance, he ran into the trees and down to the clearing.

I sighed and walked up to Seth. "You'll tell me if something happens right?" When he nodded, a breath of relief left my body, relaxing my tense muscles.

Everything was quiet, till a howl pierced through the silent air, signalling the commencing of the battle.

Edward and Bella came out of their tent once again and stood in front of it. I refused to look in their direction; I wanted to avoid talking to Bella as much as I could. Nothing could be heard until Edward's stony voice rang clear.

"It's starting."

Please stay safe Jake. Please come back to me.

* * *

A.N. And done! Hopefully you liked this chapter. This is Part One of the war and next chapter will be a continuation in Halo's POV. I will be doing Jacob's POV later. Did you like the showdown between the three? I sure had fun writing it :D Also, check out **The Daughter of Night,** she is super sweet and her story is worth reading. Once again, sorry for the late update, I'm not sure when I'll get my laptop back. If there's another late update, please don't get annoyed, just stick around and I'll try to sort something out. Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

A.N. Finally, I'm back! My laptop was finally returned to me! I literally held it to my chest, tears of joy drifting down my flushed cheeks. The sun shone upon us, casting us in a warm glow. Then, a crow swooped at my face. Like no jokes, I was marvelling the technology in my arms, when a fucking crow flaps its shit in my face. Nearly dropped my laptop. Also, the reason I couldn't use my family computer to write, is that no one, except my friends, know that I write fanfiction. Sorry for the demented schedule but I promise I'll make it up to you guys. Love you all 3 Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I own my characters and plot.**_

* * *

Seth stood by my side, refusing to leave, even when pained howls sounded from the clearing. Each one caused me to cringe further into Seth, but I knew they would all be fine. They had to be.

Edward stood there with Bella, commentating on everything that was going on down below.

"Yes! Emmett and Paul took out three. Jacob's doing really well." He assured with a glance in my direction. I relaxed a little, but my posture still remained a little tense.

"Oh thank god! That's my Jacob." The bitch exclaimed. Excuse me! Jacob is mine, only mine. Was my slap not hard enough for her? I would be more than glad to remind her once more.

But I ignored her, trying to calm the irritation inside me. I had to focus on the task at hand.

"The newborns seem utterly confused by the wolves' presence, and the scent of your blood is driving them insane." Edward said, wrapping an arm around Bella.

Apparently, Bella had gone around spreading her blood throughout the clearing. Not to be too much of a hater, but isn't that exactly the opposite of what we're trying to do? She spread her blood, her natural scent, all over the place. That would make it even easier for them to find us now that their basic vampiric instincts were into play. Once again Bella, you've succeed in dooming us.

"I knew it was a good idea. Everyone kept saying to not do it, but I did and look-" She said with a smirk before I cut her off.

"Would you shut up?! Honestly, it was probably the stupidest idea since they'd find you even easier now. It's not a big deal so shut the fuck up!" I yelled in frustration. Fuck! She was so goddamn irritating.

"You're just jealous that I thought of something to help everyone. I'm actually helping _Jacob_ , while you're here, letting him fight!" She screeched back at me.

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. "Yes Bella. I'm jealous of a person with the IQ of a noodle. There is something a lot more serious happening right now, so I'm not even going to bother explaining anything to you." I scoffed.

All of a sudden, Edward hissed and Seth began growling, his ears pinned back against his head. I was on full alert, my eyes whizzing across the area.

"She figured it out. She found your scent Bella, she's nearly here." Edward growled.

She as in Victoria?! She found us, holy shit! Well done Bella, your _wonderful_ idea worked out _so_ well.

Seth stood in front of me, lowly snarling at the empty air. I heard the snow crunching under heavy footsteps, causing me to cower into the enormous wolf in front of me.

"Well, well ,well. What do we have here? Revenge and a snack? Oh, this is too good." A sharp bell-like voice pierced through the silence.

She knew I was here, what do I do? I certainly wasn't going to keep hiding and let everyone fight for me. I was not Bella. I stepped out from behind Seth and stood beside him, lifting my chin into the air. I wanted to show that I was confident, that she didn't scare me. But truthfully, I was _so_ close to passing out.

"I am not a snack and I refuse to let a fucking leech touch me." I sneered, causing Seth to growl at me in warning. No doubt Jacob was seeing this through the mind link, but I didn't want him to worry; I wanted him to think that I wasn't scared.

"Oh, I've always like a little spice in my food." She said with dangerously hungry eyes. It definitely wasn't smart of me to tantalize a vampire that was after my blood. "Don't you Riley?"

Riley?

A man walked from behind her, a daring gleam in his eyes. Riley Biers.

"Oh yes, but I much prefer the milder ones." He smirked, casting a look over to Bella.

She just cringed under his gaze and hid herself behind Edward. Pussy.

"You don't want to do this Riley. Victoria's playing you." Edward warned.

"What do you know, huh?" Riley challenged, anger flaring in his eyes.

"She wants to kill Bella to avenge her true mate, James. She doesn't care for you, in fact, she would be more than happy to be rid of you."

Riley snarled then, but was quickly silenced by Victoria's fake placating tone. "I told you about their mind games, Riley. I love you, only you."

Riley turned his gaze back to Edward and whispered. "You're dead. Before he lunged.

Seth leaped and caught the fucker with his teeth, dragging him away. Riley yelled for Victoria, but she ignored him as if he were no more than a fly.

The red-head spun around and was ready to run for it when Edward's voice stopped her.

"You won't get another chance like this. You want revenge right? I'm right here, go for it. Think about the way I tore James apart."

The leech turned around with murder in her eyes. What the hell was Edward doing?

"The way I burnt him to ash. The way I turned him into nothing." He finished with a threatening breath.

With a snarl, she launched herself at Edward, sending them both to the ground. They were wrestling before she got Edward in a headlock. She began pulling backwards and a sound, similar to tearing metal, sliced my ears. Faint cracks appeared along his neck and I began panicking.

I looked around desperately and realised that Seth had still not returned. Had he gotten hurt by the other bloodsucker? Should I go look for him?

"NO! EDWARD!" Bitchella screeched and dropped to her knees, frantically searching for something in the snow.

I ignored her and kept looking for Seth. I couldn't move because if I did, I might attract Victoria's atten-

A sharp pain ran through my arm, and I looked down at it. A deep cut had appeared just before the crease of my elbow, blood flowing continuously out of it.

Bella stood next to me with a piece of slate, my blood still dripping from the ice.

Victoria stopped trying to rip Edward's head off, but now she was staring at me with a crazed thirst.

Shit.

"What the fuck?! What's wrong with you?!" I screamed at the bitch's face, but she didn't seem to be fazed.

"Alice told me that you're her singer. This is the only way that she would leave Edward alone." She explained as if that made any fucking sense, and then bolted towards her tent, watching intently. She was seriously insane.

I was going to die and there's nothing I could do about it.

Edward flipped over and pinned the red-head's arms behind her, but she seemed to gain even more strength than before as she tore herself away and charged in my direction.

In a flash, I was thrown against a tree, pain erupting in my back. Something wet trickled down my forehead, but I was too stunned to register the substance.

She stalked closer to me and I looked behind her at Edward. The dipshit was hugging his bitch of a girlfriend while I was seconds away from being drained!

I pushed myself up with my elbow and somehow stumbled to my feet. I grabbed the tree behind me for support, but the world was furiously tilting.

She wrapped an icy, dead hand around my neck and lifted me up. "My, my, what a decadent scent you have. I really will enjoy drinking you. Every. Last. Drop." She said with a menacing smile.

Anger flared up inside me. "Get your filthy hands off me." I rasped, indignation lacing every word.

Her amused laugh tinkled through the air and she tightened her grip on my throat. "Such fire. Were your blood not calling out to me, I would turn you and keep you for myself."

Darkness began to prod at the edge of my vision and I couldn't tell if it was because of the blood loss or the lack of oxygen.

She lifted my injured arm, which was now completely covered in my blood, and brought it to her lips. She poked out her tongue and ran it along the cut, shivering as the taste of my blood entered her mouth.

"Let go, you fucking parasite!" I barked, squirming in her grasp. My determination was quickly fading as her tongue lapped up more and more. It was only a matter of time before she bit me. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Jake! Jacob, please! Help me!" I screamed, lighting my aching throat on fire. I had used up too much of my air supply and my lungs began burning with need.

All of a sudden, the leech was ripped away from me, all energy fleeing my body as I tumbled to the ground. Seth crouched over me and was ferociously snarling at the threat in front of us.

Out of nowhere, Edward jumped down from one of the trees and grabbed her neck, trapping her beneath him. Seth ran behind him and began tugging on her bottom half in hopes to rip her head off.

Exhaustion weighed over me and my eyelids started drooping, but I forced myself to stay awake. I had to see Jacob.

I had missed them taking her head off as there was now a fire burning, signalling the death of the notorious red-head.

"Seth." I croaked. "Jacob."

Seth seemed to understand what I was saying and darted into the trees, quickly phasing back before emerging.

He glared at Edward and Bella as he walked over to me and in that moment, he looked more animal than man.

Seth was always happy, to the point where you wanted to shoot him. So this was extremely unusual for the young wolf. He gently picked me up bridal-style and held me to his chest. Edward took a step closer and he growled so loudly that my teeth rattled. Edward understood the meaning and turned away, casting his attention on the bitch.

She was crying, whining that she was so scared and that when she was running, she fell. Boo fucking hoo.

We were just about to reach the clearing when a tortured howl rang through the still air. An excruciating agony lanced across my ribs and arms, causing me to scream out in pain. Something had happened to Jacob. Seth ran towards the clearing and a mangled russet wolf lay on the ground, laboured breaths and whines slipping from its muzzle.

"Jacob!" I screamed in horror as I slipped from Seth's arms. As I landed on my feet, pain bloomed all throughout me, but I kept going till I got to him. I kept my arm away from him as it had started to bleed all over again and I didn't want him to get sick over the smell, though he could probably smell it anyway.

A screech sounded from behind me and it took everything in me to not rip that bitch's head off. Thankfully, she didn't try to approach us; otherwise she would've left with a broken face.

"Jacob, I need you to phase back. Can you do that for me?" I whispered into his ear. The pack had all phased back and were surrounding us, looking on with saddened eyes. "Please Jake, I _need_ you to phase." Tears began forming in my eyes and I was surprised that I had not cried at all today, considering what had happened.

"Jacob, you must phase back. I can help you." Carlisle then spoke up, somehow breaking through the pack circle.

Jake began whining and eventually he was a very naked Jacob. Before the pack took him away, I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "You promised me a happy ending and you better not break it. I love you Jacob."

* * *

After that much blood loss, I was surprised that I had not yet passed out. My injuries were at a minimum with a deep gash in my arm, bruises on my neck and back and a cut on my forehead. Carlisle had bandaged my arm and checked everything else before giving me the 'okay'.

Jacob, however, was in his house, getting his bones snapped. With his accelerated healing, his bones had set wrong, so Carlisle had to break and reset them.

I was outside the house with the rest of the pack, imprints and Billy. Jacob's heart-breaking screams echoed all around us, making me cringe each time. Paul came up to me and silently wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to cry into his chest. I cried harder with each scream, held tighter with every snap.

"Halo, I'm really sorry. He tried to save me and the leech got around him." Leah apologised, staring at the ground.

"It's not your fault Leah. You had no way of knowing that the bloodsucker would do that. Don't beat yourself up for it, you did nothing wrong." I assured her as I pulled away from Paul.

I gave him a grateful smile and he kissed my forehead, taking his place behind Billy.

The roar of a dying engine came up the driveway and a rusty-orange truck came into view.

Hell no.

How dare that bitch come here after all that she has done?! No way am I letting her go without showing her how much she hurt everyone.

Everyone groaned as she got out of the truck and made her way towards us. "How is he? Is he okay? What happened?" She questioned a confused look on her face.

That was it.

"What happened? What happened?! What happened is that twenty odd people lost their lives because of you! What happened is that the pack was in a life threatening situation because of you! What happened is that you cut me to tempt a vampire away from your _precious_ Edward!What happened is that Jacob got half of his body crushed. All because of you!" I fumed taking several steps closer to her. Fear flashed in her eyes but she glared at me.

"Don't blame it on me, it's not my fault! He got hurt because you let him go and fight. You don't deserve him!" She shrieked.

"No more Bella. No more! We have all had enough of your destructive and manipulative ways. You are nothing more than a selfish bitch that puts her needs before anyone else. You think you were doing something heroic by _sacrificing_ me?! The whole pack has put their life on the line for you and you haven't even bothered to say thank you. You don't deserve to know how Jacob is, you never did."

"I'm his best friend! You can't keep him away from me!" She squealed, anger evident in her cheeks.

I let out a humourless laugh before turning my hateful gaze on her. She seemed to shrink back a little. Good. "Best friend? You're not his best friend, hell; you're not even a person he can tolerate. Now I suggest that you get your ass out of La Push before I do something that you'll regret."

"Who are you to determine who is and is not his friend? His mother?" She asked with a smirk, ignoring my threat. The entire pack growled at this and I even let out a hiss. You do not joke about Jacob's mother.

I fisted my right hand and punched her right in the nose, watching in satisfaction as she fell back on her ass, blood spurting from her nose. She screamed, holding it in her hands. I leaned over her and in an intimidating snarl, I said, "No. I'm his imprint."

I stood back up and glared at her. "Now get out of La Push." I growled, watching as she scrambled up off the ground and hurried to her car.

As her truck disappeared down the road, I turned around and immediately a wave of exhaustion hit me, knocking my feet off the ground. Before I made impact with the ground, warm arms, though not as warm as Jacob's, wrapped around me.

I tried to say thank you but it was like my ears and mouth had been stuffed with cotton.

The world melted into nothingness as I was thrown into oblivion.

* * *

A.N. Done! Thank you so much for reviewing and I would like to give **XxXSpirit of LaPushXxX** a massive thank you for being so amazing! Please don't forget to review, it makes me very smiley. Let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

A.N. Hey everyone! So, I know that it's been a _really_ long time and I'm most likely the world's worst author, but things have not been going well for me lately. I know that I've lost quite a lot of my readers but I hope that you all can forgive me. Also, if you've checked out my profile, you'd know that my updating schedule is back to random. It's easier that way. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight? Mine? Pfft.**_

* * *

Jacob's POV

Leaving Halo alone was by far the most terrifying thing I've had to do. After Bella had pulled her little stunt, I was even more reluctant in leaving, but I knew that I had to help the pack.

As I bounded down the mountain towards the clearing, I phased, allowing everyone's thoughts to flow into my head. I saw Halo talking to Seth, worry shining in her beautiful eyes. I longed to just take her far away, away from all this, just for a day or two. She didn't deserve to go through this, not after everything.

" _We know Jacob. But we'll have to get through this, so you can get back to her."_ Embry said, offering comfort. I saw Beth's face flash in his thoughts, concern lining the image. I focused on Sam and Quil, only to realise that they too were worrying about their imprints.

" _Come on guys, enough of that. They're safe and we'll get back to them in no time. But we won't be able to concentrate if all we think about are our imprints."_ Sam grumbled, obviously pissed about the fact that Emily wasn't near him.

With that, we ran towards the clearing, hiding ourselves behind the massive boulders that just sat there. The Cullens were standing in front of us, scanning the forest line.

An overwhelming sickly sweet smell drifted into our noses, making us cringe. That shit was disgusting; it smelt like that cough syrup we took as kids.

Suddenly, a leech shot out of the trees, onto the burly Cullen, a few more darting behind it. A couple rushed the doctor and his wife, catching them both off guard. That's when it all started. Like water, they began pouring out of the trees, each sporting a crazed look in their crimson eyes.

I went to pounce on a couple, but Sam's low growl stopped me.

" _Wait till I say Jacob. Wait."_

I looked at him like he was crazy, but he kept peering at the fight. What was he waiting for? The Cullens were being cornered by the leeches at all angles, and that's when Sam snarled ferociously, signalling us to go for it.

I didn't need much encouragement. I lunged for the three that were holding down the pixie, tearing them away from her. My sudden appearance stunned them, allowing me an extra second to rip their heads clean off. Alice shot me a grateful look before rushing towards blondie.

It was a good plan to keep ourselves hidden; it gave the element of surprise.

Emmett and Paul were working together, decimating the number of leeches with each passing second. I was on a killing spree, Halo being my burning motivation; the more I kill the less likely it will be for one to get to her.

We still hadn't caught sight of the red-head and concern was plaguing my each and every thought.

" _I haven't seen-"_ Leah said, clamping her jaws down on a parasite's arm, before slashing it off. _"-The red-head either. Do you think she found Halo?"_

Oh god I hope not.

All of a sudden I heard Halo's voice through Seth's thoughts. Victoria was at the clearing, barely ten feet away from my imprint. I wanted to bolt up there and take her away, but I had to take care of things here, I couldn't leave yet. Seth would be there to protect her if anything happened.

" _Seth, keep her safe."_ I rushed, before launching back into attack.

I was too engrossed in the attack, that I didn't see what had happened at the mountain.

Pain exploded in my front leg, back and head, distracting me for a quick second. What was happening to Halo?! An invisible hand wrapped around my throat, momentarily cutting off my oxygen supply. I gasped and coughed as air flowed freely once more, feeding my aching lungs.

Everyone's panicked thoughts entered my mind as they felt what I felt; knowing that Halo was experiencing just that, only ten times more.

All of a sudden, Halo's pained cries rang through the clinking air. "Jake! Jacob, please! Help me!"

I automatically began running in her direction but stopped as I looked around me. There were four leeches gripping onto Leah, two circling Quil's neck. My heart screamed at me to go and help Halo, but my mind told me that she would never forgive me if I let anything happen to the pack.

With a newfound determination, I wheeled back and ripped the parasites off Quil, tearing them apart.

As I began running towards Leah, Seth's thoughts flooded in front of my eyes, showing me a burning pile of red-head and a beat up, but alive Halo.

I internally breathed a sigh of relief as I realised that she would be fine. She was bleeding and bruised and broken, but she was breathing.

I sprinted towards a struggling Leah and grabbed one off her neck, smashing it into the one on her back. They fell back and the pack finished them off, leaving Leah and I enough time to get rid of the last two.

With the final tear, an eerie silence filled the clearing. It was much too quiet without the metal-like screeching and rattling snarls but it signalled the end of a battle, the end of a war.

I saw Seth approaching us in my head and I began walking towards them.

Out of nowhere, two marble arms wrapped around my ribs, catching me by surprise. I didn't have enough time to react before they squeezed my body, crushing my ribs and my entire right side. I howled and whined, collapsing to the ground in a writhing heap.

A scream echoed around me, right before the bastard was torn away from me, his broken body burning behind me.

I heard faint, clumsy footsteps approaching me, and I knew just by the sound of a particular beating heart, that it was Halo.

She yelled my name, pain lacing her tone. I could smell her precious blood, dripping onto the damp grass beneath us. Her presence took some of my pain away, but it was still there, raging like a sex-deprived bull.

All I could see, hear and feel was Halo, everything else was hazy and muffled. "Jacob, I need you to phase back. Can you do that for me?" She whispered into my ear. "Please Jake, I _need_ you to phase." She begged, her voice breaking at the end.

I heard a stifled voice, but I paid it no attention; my Halo was telling me to do something and I would not fail her.

I pushed aside the pain for a second and allowed serene, calming thoughts to control my mind. My happy family before the accident. The time I first imprinted on Halo. Our first kiss. The first time she called me Jake…The first time she told me she loved me.

I could feel my spine snapping back into place, but it brought on much more pain that usual. One by one, my limbs shrunk back, alighting a new fire. Before long, I was a withering, naked mess.

I felt hot arm holding me up and that's what scared me. I can't feel the heat or the cold.

Sweet, warm breath blew across my ear, a soft voice drifting in. "You promised me a happy ending and you better not break it. I love you Jacob."

If only she knew how much I wanted to give it to her, right then and there. If only my mouth was able to tell her not to worry, to tell her that I love her more.

I promise you Halo, one day. One day.

* * *

I was startled awake by a sharp throbbing pain in my arm. My eyes snapped open and immediately I began growling at the thing touching me. Carlisle was holding my aching arm, a calm and composed look on his face. "Hello Jacob, nice to see you awake."

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!" I snarled, trying to pull my arm away, but my entire right side was burning, throbbing with an insistent pain.

"Jacob, calm down, you'll only make it worse. You're entire right side has been crushed and your bones set wrongly. I need to break and reset them. I can't do that if you act like this." He soothed in a friendly manner.

"Where's Halo?" I questioned, anxious on seeing her. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just a few cuts and bruises, nothing that time won't heal. Now, shall we?" He asked, gesturing to my body.

With a curt nod, I grit my teeth and awaited the hours of pain that followed.

One by one, he broke a bone, only to shift them back in place. At times I couldn't hold the screams back, allowing them to slip through my trembling lips.

Outside I could hear faint arguing, but it was all drowned out by hollow snaps.

With one last break, my agonized body was able to rest, my mind finally at ease.

Paul walked through my door, an unconscious Halo resting in his arms. There was a bandage on her head and bruises on her neck, blood leaking through the thick gauze on her arm. He carefully glanced over me and he didn't have to say one word for me to understand what he was thinking. I whispered a faint 'I'm fine' and smiled weakly at him. It seemed to bring him relief, knowing that I was okay.

I looked at Halo, who had just been placed beside me, with a questioning look.

"She and Bella just had an argument, but she set her straight. Can't say the same for Bella's nose though." Paul said with a chuckle.

I smiled with pride. That's my girl, not giving a fuck and standing up for herself.

"She's pretty beat up Jake and so are you. I suggest you get some rest and we can all talk about this tomorrow okay?" He asked with a concerned look at us both.

"Sure Paul." I whispered with a raspy, grated voice. He nodded and turned around heading for the door. His hand began turning the handle but I stopped him. "Thank you Paul. You took care of her when I couldn't and I'll forever be grateful to you."

He looked back with a genuine smile and nodded his head one last time before leaving.

Our ragged breaths were the only sounds echoing in my silent room, allowing me to focus on her erratic but strong breath.

I slowly rolled over onto my left side and pulled her closer to my body, brushing lips across her forehead. I breathed in her warm scent and allowed it to invade my senses, Halo being the only thought in my mind.

She snuggled closer to me and I wondered how anything would have the soul to hurt such a pure, fiery, wonderful person. That's when I made up my mind.

After we both were healed, I was going to take her away from La Push for a weekend. A weekend just to ourselves.

Me, Halo and nothing else. Sounds like a plan.

* * *

A.N. Here you are my lovelies! Once again I'm so sorry for the lateness, I swear on my life I had legitimate reasons as to why I couldn't update but now I'm back and I hope I can get my lost readers to give me another chance. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you liked or disliked, I'm very open to constructive criticism. Some of you have sent me the most sincere and kindest PMs and I can't thank you enough. As always, I love you guys for keeping me motivated. Let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

A.N. Hello guys! How many times have I said thank you? However many times it has been, it just doesn't seem enough. Your support and kind messages are so lovely and important to me and just THANK YOU SO MUCH! So I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**_

* * *

A numb yet stinging sensation ran through my body, jolting me awake. I groggily looked around my surroundings, trying to make sense as to where I was and what had happened.

I was in a tiny room, one filled with memory soaked pictures and peeling paint. It radiated a lost familial warmth but it exuded a much greater heat. Friendship maybe? Perhaps love?

As I fully became aware of my environs, I came to realise what the scorching heat was. My Jacob. He had such a peaceful expression when he was lost within the confines of sleep. As light poured in from outside, a very rare occurrence, and shone upon his god-like features, I was stunned by how gorgeous this man was.

His dark hair hung over his forehead, strands wisping across his closed eyes. His long, thick eyelashes like smudges of coal against his bronze skin. His pillowy lips, so soft and –

"You're staring." A deep voice rumbled, amusement lining its tone. It snapped me out of my stupor and I looked at the Adonis' face, seeing a smirk grace his lips.

I blushed and looked away in embarrassment, only to see that he was wrapped in layers and layers of gauze.

"Jake? What happened to you! Are you okay?" I urged, panicking with each passing second, but he lay a trembling hand on my cheek, gently hushing me.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled to keep his arm upright, but he let it drop back to his side, heavy breaths slipping through his nose.

"Don't you remember Halo? Yesterday was the war?" He asked, searching my face for a sign of remembrance.

"War? What wa-" And that's when everything came flooding back. The breath got knocked out of me as I remembered everything. Victoria. Her burning. Bella teasing her with my blood. Me getting beat up. Jacob's screams and his bones snapping. My solid punch to that bitch.

The latter I was very proud of.

"You were pretty banged up, but Carlisle said you'd be fine in a few days." Jacob said with a smile.

"And you? How long will it take for you to heal?" I asked, glancing down at his bandaged body.

"He didn't give me a specific time, all he said was soon. I mean, with my accelerated healing, it should take about…two days tops." He replied with conviction.

I flopped back into the bed with a deep sigh, thinking what we did to deserve all this.

"Halo, come here."

"No Jacob, get well first." I warned.

"The closer you are to me, the faster I'll heal. Now get over here." He explained, stretching his arm out towards me. He began straining with effort and I didn't want him to make his condition even worse, so I gently pushed his arm back into place.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I groaned, but I was more than overjoyed to be closer to him.

I cuddled back into his chest and he wrapped his less sore arm around my waist, drawing me even closer.

"I love you Jake." I mumbled as sleep began overtaking my senses.

"And I love you baby girl." He murmured, placing a soft kiss on my forehead, before I blacked out.

* * *

I was awoken by a cold, bare feeling beside me. I squinted through my eyes, stretching out to feel the space next to me. It was empty.

My eyes snapped open and immediately I began calling out Jacob's name. "Jacob? Jake where are you?"

I threw back the covers and jumped out of bed, the mattress creaking under the sudden change.

"Jacob?" I called into the empty air.

I walked into the kitchen and there he was, sitting on the bench, sipping from a glass of water. His eyes were focused on the floor, as if he was anywhere but here. I walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shirtless back, breathing in relief as I felt him look back at me.

"Jake, you're supposed to be in bed, what are you doing?" I chastised.

"Good morning to you too." He said with an amused smirk. I shot him a glare and the ass just laughed at my expression!

"Jacob." I warned.

"Okay fine. I came out to get some water because I didn't want to wake you up, and I realised-" He began but I cut him off.

"You could've woken me up, or called Billy." I argued but he just chuckled.

"Dad went to Charlie's, and usually he's not back till at least midnight so I couldn't do that. And as for waking you up, well, you looked too damn cute to disturb." He explained, dropping a kiss on my forehead.

I sighed with defeat and shook my head, resting my head on his shoulder. "You can continue."

"Thank you. So I got out of bed and then I realised that I wasn't in any pain whatsoever. My head wasn't hurting, neither my body. I guess I'm good to go." He finished.

I walked around the counter and stood in front of him, scanning his body from head to toe. How could I not realise that he didn't have any bandages on? It had only been a little over 24 hours, how?

"Are you sure Jake, it's only been a day, maybe give it another day?" I worried.

"Halo, it's fine. Actually it's really convenient because I had something planned for us." He said with excitement in his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that Jacob." I said, hoping it was nothing too strenuous.

"Of course I did Halo. After everything you've been through, you deserve this more than anyone. And I could use a little break too." He added with a smile.

I laughed at his antics and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Okay then Mr Black, what are your plans for us?" I whispered, leaning closer to his lips.

He looked down at my lips and back up at my eyes, before coming even closer. "I would tell you but it's a surprise. And it'd be no fun if I ruined the surprise right?" He breathed as his mouth was half an inch away from mine.

Right before he could kiss me, I turned my head and stepped out of his arms. I sighed heavily as I feigned defeat. "Oh I guess you're right. Well then, I'm going back to bed."

I began walking towards the room but a hot hand grabbed my waist and spun me around. He backed me up against the kitchen counter and twisted his fingers gently through my hair.

"Tease." He growled playfully, before crashing his lips down onto mine. The instant contact made me moan at the feeling, urging him on to continue.

We stood there kissing, but I was aching for something more. I pulled away and tugged on his arm, pulling him towards his room.

When we reached the bed, I fell back, Jacob directly on top of me, initiating another heated kiss. Before I knew it, my top was over my head and in a corner somewhere.

Jake trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down to my neck, and slowly across my collarbone. I arched my back and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back up to my lips.

During the kiss, he settled between my legs and reached for the clasp of my bra, ready to let it go.

Out of nowhere, Jacob froze and rolled off me, not looking into my eyes. He began pacing and I sat up, blushing with embarrassment.

Did he not want me? Was I not appealing? What if he realised that I'm not what he wants anymore? All these questions and more, ran through my mind.

I scrambled out of bed and grabbed my t-shirt, pulling it over my head. "Sorry." I apologised, looking down at the floor.

It was completely silent for a few seconds, before I was pulled against a hard chest. "Why are you sorry Halo? I'm the one that should be sorry." He whispered.

"Don't you want me Jacob?" I asked timidly, dreading the response.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "Of course I want you Halo, any guy would feel like he won the lottery if he was with you. It's just that…I want our first time to be special. Not in a tiny bed, not in an uncomfortable room and especially not under my dad's roof. If it has to happen, I want it to be perfect."

I began to blush even harder as I realised how idiotic how sounded. Of course all that made sense. He cares that much and I was all ready to go at it. I felt so ashamed of myself, I couldn't bring my eyes to look at him.

"Hey." Jake crooned, lifting my chin with his thumb. "It's not you. If it was up to me I would've done all this the second I imprinted on you. But I'm glad that I waited because when the time comes, it'll be something neither of us forgets."

I smiled, still mortified, but slowly my heart was being put at ease.

"Okay I guess we need to get ready." Jacob's voice sounded, after holding each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Why?" I moaned. "Can't we just be lazy today?"

"I would love to, but we need to get dressed and ready because now the surprise begins." He wagged his eyebrows at the end.

"Okay fine, can you drop me home?" I asked, giving in.

"No. I'm going to let you wander out by yourself after everything that has just happened." He taunted with a sarcastic smirk.

I chuckled and shoved at his chest, heading out the house and into his car.

He dropped me off and said that he'd be back in fifteen minutes.

I went to my room, and opened my closet, wondering what I should wear for this 'big surprise'. But when I looked inside, all of my clothes were gone, a single shirt and pair of jeans laying there.

I scanned my house, making sure nothing else was gone, but when I got to my bathroom, there were a few things missing; my toothbrush, toothpaste, shaver, shampoo and conditioner.

Who the hell would steal a used toothbrush?

Blankly, I changed into the pair of clothes that were oh-so generously left behind, and sat on my couch, waiting for Jacob.

His headlights flashed outside and before he could get out, I was out the front door and pulling on the handle of the car.

Once I sat inside, I told Jacob what had happened. "Someone fucking stole all my clothes and they left behind this." I said, gesturing to my current outfit. "And get this, they took my fucking toothbrush too. A toothbrush!"

When I finished my rant, I looked over to find Jacob clutching his stomach, howling with laughter.

"What? There's nothing funny about that!" I quipped, annoyance bubbling in me.

"Halo… look in…the se…at behind you." He spoke in between his fits of laughter.

With confusion, I looked behind my seat and saw two large duffel bags.

"What're these for?" I asked, looking back at Jake.

He turned on the car as his laughter died down. He didn't answer my question and I didn't ask again.

After about 20 minutes, we passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign, meaning were no longer in La Push or Forks.

He lay his hand out, palm up, for me to hold. I placed my hand in his and our fingers intertwined with each other.

I stared at his profile; marveling the perfect amount of stubble he had on his sharp jawline. The muscles in his jaw tensed and released, his hand tightening around mine.

How did he go from uncontrollably laughy and childish to so mature and sexy in a matter of minutes?

"We, Halo, are escaping to paradise for a few days." He said with a deep, husky voice.

Heat swarmed inside me as everything fell into place. My missing clothes, the duffel bags, leaving Forks.

Jacob and I were going away.

All alone.

* * *

A.N. Hope you liked this chapter everyone! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day in Australia and I am still depressingly single :( But moving on, there was something I wanted to ask you guys. How would you feel if I did a Valentine's Day special chapter? Like with a mature scene? Let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

A.N. Hi…I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME AND I PROMISED A MATURE CHAPTER AND I DIDN'T DELIVER AND I'M SORRYYYYY :( I've been super busy and I can't stop feeling guilty. I hope this makes it up to you. As always, enjoy!

 _ **WARNING: Mature themes! DO NOT read if you find this offensive. You have been warned.**_

* * *

We pulled up to a hotel only half an hour after I realised what was going on. My heart was fluttering with nerves and excitement, pondering the idea of us, two hormonal teenagers, being together for the weekend. Sure it would be a great time to just relax, recover and enjoy each other's presence, but Jacob would want something more, wouldn't he?

I know I did.

Jacob got out and walked over to my side, opening the door with a rather gracious bow.

"M'lady, the hotel awaits your presence."

I barked out a laugh and slapped at his chest, taking his proffered hand and getting out the car.

" _The Olympic Lodge."_ I voiced the hotel's name out loud, liking the ring it held.

"Yep. It's all ours for the weekend." He said with a smirk, dragging the words out in a sultry manner. He tightened his grip on my hand and lead me in.

After checking in, we walked to the elevator, the tension rising between us as we stepped into the metal box. No doubt Jake could feel the fear rolling off me.

He looked like he was about to say something when the bell dinged, the door opening and revealing to us our floor. I walked, a little faster than was necessary, and opened the door to our hotel room.

Why was I acting like this? Jacob loved me, he himself said we would have done the deed if it wasn't for his morals.

I walked in the living room and through the arch that led to a beautiful bedroom. It all looked so romantic, the way it was all arranged. Soft, yellow lights casted a warm glow on the room, accentuating the wispy candles dancing in the background. Rose petals littered the bed, their flowery scent ruling my senses.

I gasped as I heard the bedroom door shut gently behind me. Soft footfalls made their way to me, hot arms snaking around my waist.

"Do you like it?" Whispered a low, husky voice.

I was not able to make even the smallest sound, resorting to nodding to voice my opinion.

"Now. Can you tell me why you were so scared in the elevator?" He asked, brushing his teeth against the shell of my ear.

I shivered and shook my head, too embarrassed to tell him why.

"You know I'd never hurt you, it'd kill me." I shook my head once more. "Then tell me Halo, please." He pleaded.

Without turning around, I stepped out of his arms and took a deep breath. I reached for the hem of my shirt and gripped it tightly, pulling it over my head. I heard the sharp intake of breath behind me, causing the anxiety in me to dwindle a little.

I reached behind me for the clasp of my bra, swiftly undoing it and tossing the clothing aside.

"Halo? What are you doing?" He asked, unable to conceal the longing from leaking into his voice.

"Testing the hotel air. What do you think I'm doing?" I sassed, proud of myself for not letting my voice shake. I was all ready to do it at Billy's but now that we're truly alone…my nerves had taken over.

"Halo we should rest; it's been a long week. Ma-maybe we should…uh…go to dinner?" He offered, his paper thin determination wavering.

I still could not bring it in me to turn around and look him in the eyes; though I'd need to do that soon. I closed my eyes and undid the button of my jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down. I heard an audible gulp and smirked, knowing what effect I had on Jacob.

"Why go to dinner when we can skip that and get straight to dessert?" I teased, bending forward slightly and pulling my jeans off my legs.

"Fuck it." With a growl, Jacob's resolve crumbled to ash, leaving behind pure want.

I gasped, losing my balance as one moment I was standing, next I was surrounded by pillowy softness.

My wolf, with his onyx-like orbs, loomed over me, hunger swirling in their endless depths. My legs instinctively parted, allowing him to settle himself between them. His scorching hands roamed my legs, over the slope of my hips and in the dip of my waist before trailing back down to my thighs.

He pulled me closer to him and crashed his lips upon mine, eliciting a startled moan from me. I wound my fingers through his thick locks, pulling him even closer to me; no matter how close we were, it never seemed enough, my body always aching for something more.

Jacob pulled away, trailing kisses down my neck, allowing me to gulp in some air. He lowered himself, leaving a line of fire down the valley of my breasts, down my stomach and planted a soft kiss just above my panty line.

My head was spinning, unable to cope with the amount of overwhelming passion swirling around us. I gasped as I felt his hot mouth latch onto the peak of my left breast, gently nibbling. I arched my back, pressing my chest closer to him. He brought his right hand up to my forgotten breast, giving it just as much attention.

He then switched, suckling on my right breast and fondling my left.

I sighed and closed my eyes, gently tugging on his hair, bringing his face back up to me. I joined our lips once again, savouring in the feel of him pressed against me. His growing desire was brushing against my core, sending shots of fire to pool in the pit of my stomach.

I inched my hands closer to his belt buckle before finally catching the cool metal in my fingers. I fumbled with it, my frustration growing with each second. A light chuckle rumbled against my lips as Jacob pulled away. With one hasty movement his pants and boxers were on the floor, along with my panties, with the rest of our discarded clothing.

Once again we were locked in the throes of passion, enveloped in a bubble of love and pleasure. He set himself right by my core, looking at me for permission before entering gently. I dug my nails into his back as he stretched me. I knew it would be painful the first time around, but this felt like a hundred needles jamming into me at once. I bit my lip to hold in a yell, not wanting to make a big deal out of nothing. He pushed in a little further and then stopped, noticing the stupid tears that had leaked out of my closed eyes.

"Halo!" He urged. "I'm so sorry, maybe we should stop. Do this another time? God, I'm such an ass."

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I felt like crap. After all, I was the one who had wanted this so badly and here he was beating himself up for nothing.

I lifted myself up and kissed him softly, "Keep going, I'm okay."

He looked unconvinced but brushed away my stray tears with his lips.

With each movement he made, my body went lax with pleasure and tense with hunger. With each thrust we shared, I was being pushed closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Moans and grunts surrounded the heavy-aired room, sappy violin music existing only in my hazed thoughts.

The muscles in my abdomen jerk as I'm being dragged closer and closer to release; by the way Jake was controlling himself, I knew he was close as well.

He reached down and flicked my bundle of nerves, finally throwing me off the edge. I bit down on his shoulder to muffle my screams; my hips jerking wildly, riding towards the last drop of pleasure I could find.

Jake thrusted three more times before his release took over the wolf in him. He groaned and pumped his last before collapsing on me; careful not to crush me.

He rolled over and looked at me, a blissful smile stealing his lips. He looked so perfect; flushed cheeks, tired eyes, a lazy turn of the lips. I didn't even want to imagine how I looked right now, probably a quivering mess. But it doesn't matter. We had just shared our first together; we had just shared our love in the most sacred way.

"I didn't know that love could be this heavenly. But with you…with you, I can't begin to say just _how_ amazing it is." Jacob whispered, kissing my forehead with such gentleness, I wanted to cry. "I love you so much, Halo. Even if we never did this again, my love for you will never waver. And I promise you that."

I placed my hand on his cheek, showing him my love through my eyes and movements. I, once again, couldn't bring myself to talk; I'd only cry or babble like an idiot.

He rolled me over and adjusted me so that my back was pressed up against his chest. With a final 'I love you' and kiss, we drifted off into undisturbed peace; together.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find soft, yellow light peeking through the chiffon curtains. I looked next to me to find an empty space. Where was Jake?

Before I could panic, Jacob walked in wearing his boxers, holding a tray of food. How cheesy. But I couldn't help but smile at his how adorable he was.

"Breakfast in bed for the beautiful sleepyhead." He rhymed, eliciting a laugh from me.

He handed me the tray and dropped down next to me, propping himself up on his elbow to stare at me. I took a bite of toast and looked down at him.

"What?" I mumbled through the bread in my mouth, crumbs falling. Classy.

He chuckled and swiped away some crumbs from my lips before bring his finger to his lips. He licked it clean off while staring at me dead in the eye.

I gulped audibly and set down my nibbled toast.

"Is there som-" I started before he grabbed my waist and crushed his lips down on mine.

Food forgotten, we continued a repeat of last night; unable to sate our greed.

That's how spent our weekend alone. Going out for an hour or two before coming back and making up for lost time.

It saddened me to know that we had to leave this ecstasy soon, but I could worry about that later. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to be lost in Jacob.

Lost. How blissfully unreal.

Our little paradise. Lost.

* * *

A.N. There you my beautiful readers! I'm so sorry for the immense delay and I don't blame you for giving up on me. But this little potato hopes that you fellow potatoes will pardon her :D? Oh and by the way, Halo and Jacob did the deed for much longer than I had described. I just didn't know how to carry it on. *SpongeBob French narrator* "twenty minutes layteur"? Also, please let me know how I went on my first mature chapter. And of course, leave me comments on how I can improve and what you liked :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
